The Professor and The Bodyguard
by FA91
Summary: When two Muggles University students, unexpectedly found an unconscious and badly wounded man laying at the porch of their Residence Hall, though hesitated, they have decided to sneak him into their room in order to treat him. What they do not realise is that the man was none other than Severus Snape, former Potion Professor of Hogwarts and now a wanted Death-Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow reader! This is a new story that I have promised you. It is a SnapexOC story. Hope you'll enjoy this one! Please review!  
**

BeraniandSeverus4eva: **This one is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Four Lasses and A Man.**

" **B** E careful!" A young lass' soft voice could be heard whispering lowly throughout the empty corridor of the Residence Hall that she and her friends were accommodating.

"He's so heavy, Jordy!" Another feminine voice, hissed.

"I know, Lil. But you just gotta suck it _in_ for now, all right?" Jordan Smith, also known as 'Jordy' by her friends, smiled wearily at her best friend and fellow room-mate.

Seriously, how could a late-night study session ended up with two young women carrying a huge wounded and unconscious man they'd found at the porch all the way to their room? Jordan had to wander about that.

"We're almost there. Come on! Before _he_ wakes up."

Her friend groaned loudly, obviously not too keen to carry a forty-something pounds of meat all the way up the staircases.

The two finally reached the front door their room. Jordan carefully put the the still heavy and unconscious man on the floor, before turning to her friend.

"Do you have the swipe card? I forgot mine."

"Here." Lily Antolia handed her swipe card, which Jordan easily swapped the door. The card beeped as she put it through and the door opened. Jordan placed her back against the door to stop it from shutting, and got onto her knees. Once again, she lifted the heavily unconscious man by his legs while her friend lifted him by the arms. Together, they entered before shutting the door.

Jordan seated on the floor, with her back against the door the moment she shut the door and none too roughly dropped the mysterious man on the floor.

She panted while wiping her sticky forehead now covered with sweats using the back of her hand. Sitting on the floor on her opposite side was Lily. She too was panting heavily.

Jordan felt sorry for her friend, she had been forced to carry the man and climbed up the stairs all the while wearing thin heels and a short dress. At least she was wearing something somewhat suitable for the occasion; shirt and jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Lily looked at her after catching a bit of her breath, before her eyes reverted to the unconscious man. "What are we to do with him now?"

"Beats me. You're the one who wanted to bring him up."

"We can't just leave a wounded and not to mention, unconscious man at the porch, Jordy! He'll die!"

"Or, we could just call Mr. Hammerson, the Dean, and let him take care of this matter."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time he caught a man in our room? Do you want us to lost points again?"

"That's Heather's fault!" Jordan fiercely countered. "She had carelessly sneaked Peter in and begged us to hide him in the room when Mr. Hammerson came in knocking on her door!"

"He wouldn't get caught hiding under the bed if you hadn't stomped over his hand like a bloody hulk!"

"The man had his hands roaming all over my legs, Lil. He's a perverted leech. I'm glad he got caught and Heather finally broke up with the son of-"

Her words were being cut by the weak groaned sound came from the man. For a moment, they seemed to have forgotten all about him.

 _"Shit!_ He's awake!" Jordan quickly went over to Lily's side, before grabbing an iron baseball bat from her bed and pointed at the man.

* * *

 **S** **EVERUS** Snape felt far worse than during his time as Lord Voldermort's Right Hand Man and Dumbledore's spy. The was a deep hole in his neck where the giant snake Nagiri had bitten him off and left him bleeding to death... Wait, death?

If this is death, then, shouldn't he be in Hell where all the poor unfortunate souls were being kept and tortured far more worse than the Dementor's Kiss? Instead, he could hear sounds－more specifically, voices. One particularly very irritating loud voice that rang soundly in his ears.

"What are you doing? Lily, get back here!"

 _Lily?_

Severus' eyes opened immediately, caused the two ladies to shriek in shock and horror when a pair of black eyes suddenly stared back at them.

The first thing that caught Severus' eyes were the one on his left; dark red hair that fell on her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Her beautiful and shockingly familiar face instantly caught his eyes, so much that Severus forced himself to blink his eyes a couple of times to take a good look at her.

"Lily...?" His voice croaked before his head hit the floor and passed out once again.

* * *

 **"OH** MY GOD! He knows your name!" Jordan gawked.

She had been ready to take him on with the iron bat should he dared to do anything, thought she doubt he would tried anything with the big hole on his neck.

In fact, Jordan was surprised he was still breathing.

"We have to tend him." Lily checked on his pulse. "His pulse is weakened. We have to take him to the hospital!"

"How exactly do you suggest we do _that_ without getting caught?"

"I-I don't know! But we _have_ to do something, Jordy! The man is dying. Can't you see?"

Of course she could very well see the man was dying.

Jordan sighed and rubbed her throbbing temple. A quick first aid procedure should be able to keep him alive long enough for them to come up with a plan. Rubbing her hands together, Jordan went to her desk and took out a First Aid Kit from the bottom shelf.

"Lil, call Heather and Victoria. Tell them to come here asap and bring over some their kits as well. Also, tell them try not to freak out."

"On it!" Lily took her swipe card and swapped on the door before shutting it.

"It's just me and you then." Jordan put on the disposable gloves and mask. Carefully, she made her way closer to the man and winched at the horrifying sight of the wound on his throat.

His neck literally looked as if it had been ripped away, as if something big had bitten him.

Bitten by what? Dog? Wolf?

Jordan shook her head. She would not think about that now. Now, she needed to focus to do whatever she could to save this poor man.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan gently began by cleaning the area around the wound. All the while, keeping an eye on the man.

 _Knock knock._

The soft knocking sound of the door, before the door opened, revealed three young women.

"Oh my God. What have you done to him?" Heather Lumous, tall, blonde, beautiful, and the only cheerleader out of the whole squad who understood the true importance of education in one's life and strived to be the best that she could in Medical Field. Funny how someone intelligent like her ended up in the Cheer-leading Squad.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Get your big butt over here. This is _your_ department."

Heather put on a mask and the disposable gloves. Jordan handed her the Medical kit tools.

"You've cleaned the surrounding area?" Heather spoke, in Doctor-mode tone.

"Yes. I dared not to touch the wound, though. I did just like you'd taught me."

"Excellent work, _Doctor_ Smith."

"This is insane!" Victoria Moore whispered lowly. "I can't believe ,like, we are doing this! Like, performing a surgery on unknown wounded man! Like, this is total madness!"

"Vicky, if you wanna rant, kindly go outside!" Jordan hissed. As much as she loved her fashionista friend, she could be incredibly annoying especially with her constant favourite word 'like' added to each sentences.

Lily placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder with a sympathy smile when her friend pouted after being scolded.

"She didn't mean it. You know Jordy, she had a long day at work and now this happened right after study session, nonetheless."

"I'm still amazed of how you could always see the positive side in people, Lily dearest. But seriously, like, what drove you to take this man up to your room anyway?"

Lily looked at the mysterious man before shaking her head. "I don't know. I just want to help him. That's all. Helping people isn't a bad thing, right?"

"It's not." Vicky shook her head. "But be more alert to whom you give your help to, next time will you, dearie? Better be safe than sorry, as they always say!" She winked at her.

Soon, Heather and Jordan got on their feet.

"We need to get him to the Hospital asap. I've did the best as I could. But he obviously needs a professional. Lily love, do you mind helping us contacting your father? Tell him it's an emergency. I'm sure old man Alfred would understand."

"I'll try. Give me a minute."

"Vicky, you come with me. I need you to soften the blow with Mr. Hammerson when the Ambulance shows up. We'll think of something for the background story on the way. Come on, Vic!"

"What about me?" Jordan pointed at herself.

"Stay with the man. Make sure he's still breathing."

Lily returned with a phone on hand. "My father is currently out, but my uncle is on the way. Speaking of which, Jordy, Thomas wants to speak with you.."

Jordan groaned but took the call. "Hi, Thomas. How are you doing?"

" _Jordy,"_ A familiar seductive thick voice that she had heard countless of times rang into her ear. "Just what on Earth did you do this time?"

"I swear this is entirely your niece's fault."

" _Hey!"_ Lily's voice could be heard at the background.

"Right, right. Listen, I'll be there in ten minutes top. Damn, just when I'd thought I could finally get my holiday breaks you have to drag me into one of your schemes."

"Like I'd said, Thomas, it's all your niece's fault. Anyway, get here as fast as you can, will you?"

"Sure thing, doll."

* * *

 **THOMAS** Antolia arrived shortly with his bronze Mercedes Benz. He was a tall, confidence, and extremely good looking man in his late twenties. He was also the Family's Attorney and the youngest uncle of Lily.

Upon arriving, he was immediately greeted by the unhappy faces of the University's Headmaster, Mr. Shawn, and also, the Dean of his niece's Residence Hall, Mr. Hammerson.

"Mr. Shawn, Mr. Hammerson. Very sorry to interrupt your rest this late at night. I believe my niece and her friends have told you everything?"

"Yes. Though it is extremely appropriate to have a man, let alone a stranger to be brought into their room, Mr. Antolia. What would the School Boards think?"

"They would think of nothing, Mr. Shawn. Unless, of course, you want the charities from the Antolia to be forcefully taken away? We all don't want that now, do we?"

"Is that a threat, Mr. Antolia?" Mr. Hammerson sneered.

"Not at all. Just ah, a slight warning." Antolia smiled before he entered the building and made his way to his niece's room.

As soon as he'd left, Hammerson swore under his breath.

"Damn the Antolia! Think they could conquer the University just because they could!"

"Patience, Hammerson. You do not want to get involve or be involved with the Antonia. They may have their own Code of Honour. But that does not necessarily means they would obey them. Soon. Soon, they would get what's coming at them. Judging by the way things are right now... It might be coming sooner than we expected."

* * *

" **I** don't believe this!"

Thomas had pulled Jordan out of the girls aside once they had reached the hospital and left the stranger to get treated.

Jordan rolled her eyes and sighed. She had told Thomas everything that had happened from the start until now. Tired from the work she had to do earlier and from the studies, all she wanted now was to lay on her head on a pillow and sleep.

"Jordy, have you been listening to me?"

"Yes."

"My brother will no doubt have a heart attack should he hears about this. Thank God he has business oversea." Thomas sighed and roamed his fingers through his hair. "Was Lily okay? Did the man said anything else? Anything at all?"

Jordan shook her head. "No. Just her name. Thomas, this is ridiculous! Are you sure the man's," she looked to her left and right, before she whispered lowly. _"A Wizard?_ "

Thomas took out something from the inside of his jacket: a piece of an article.

Jordan's eyes widened as she read the headlines:

' _NEW HEADMASTER FOR HOGWARTS: SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED.'_

"No way."

"Yes way." Thomas grabbed the article from her and folded it carefully before he put it back inside his jacket.

"Why does a Wizard Headmaster be doing here in the first place? Shouldn't he be, I don't know governing a school or something?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Look Jordy, I know you don't believe in magic, but you ought to acknowledge by now how special Lily is, right? You've seen it with your own eyes before. She could be a _witch._ Even Victoria seems to have displayed some magical ability. The Antolia family who's ancestor was said to have come from the Wizarding world and had been cursed for generations not to display any magical ability for unknown time, then, it is possible the curse has broken. If it does, we need someone to be able to train them so that their magical ability will not run out of control. Who else is perfect than Hogwart's own Headmaster?"

Jordan looked away uneasily. She massaged her throbbing forehead.

"Let's say I do believe you. If the curse is broken and the man is the same man on the paper that you've shown me, can you really trust a stranger to teach Lily and Victoria? What if he's a bad wizard? We know nothing about their world, Thomas. Say what you will, but it's my _job_ to protect Lily ever since I came to this family. I'll do it sink or swim."

Thomas sighed heavily at the younger woman's firm brown eyes and recalled how it had been him who found her when she was at the age of six, a runaway, and had been digging up the leftover food from the Antolia's family garbage. He had been the one who taken her into the family and introduced her to Lily and Victoria. Both They had instantly took great liking to her and had encouraged her to be adopted into the family.

From there on, Jordan was raised into the family as Lily's foster sister and was trained as her protector, due to her wealth and family's business.

"Fine. For now, we'll keep him locked up in here until he wakes up, _if_ he wakes up. And then, we'll talk more about it. You look like shit, Smith. When did you last get some rest?"

Jordan shrugged. "Examination is coming up soon. Between reading books and working, I say, I'm handling them very well."

Thomas snorted. "You have panda eyes, if you still haven't noticed it yet. Besides, no one has ever asked you to repay us, Jordy. You want to do it yourself. Now, before I'm ending my lecture and be my usual cool 'uncle' persona, I want you to get some well-earned rest. Is that understood?"

"...Yes, Sir."

"Good! I'll send you girls back home then." He walked her out to where the others were waiting and send them back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to:**

 **BeraniandSeverus4eva: You're very welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bad First Impression**

 **A** full week have passed since Jordan and Lily found a mysterious wounded and unconscious man and had taken him to the hospital for treatment. For each day of that week, Lily had never once failed to visit the still unconcious yet stabil conditioned man, after classes. At first, she'd brought him flowers - peonies.

Then, gradually, Lily had brought him something else like for examples; books (she might thought a man like him would enjoyed reading whe he woke up), and cookies, which she baked it perfectly just for him.

When Jordan decided to ask why would she busied herself doing such things for a man she hardly knew, Lily had simply stated that she only wanted him to get well again. And since nobody seemed to come and visit him other than them, she felt sorry for the man.

Jordan for most part, couldn't careless about the man. Alas, since her charge was kind-hearted enough to visit him, she had no choice but to follow her, and along the way, carried the gifts for the unconscious man.

"Do you _really_ need to buy all of these stuff? I mean, it's not as if he would wake up anytime soon.."

"You'll never know. Maybe he might just wake up today." Lily smiled beaming, always the positive thinker, as they make their way to the corridors of the hospital.

Jordan, being the sceptical one, decided to keep her mouth shut as she carried the heavily gift basket with both hands.

They finally reached the front door, Jordan entered without bother knocking it first, which earned her a scold from the sweet girl behind her.

"Don't worry, Lil. I'm sure doesn't mind if we don't knock on his... _door."_

The gift basket slipped from her fingers and dropped on the ground in a hard thud.

"Jordy? Is something wrong?" Lily asked from behind. Before she could even lifted a hand to her friend's shoulder, Jordan quickly turned around and gently shoved her back toward the exit,not forgotting to slam the door.

 _"Jordy!_ Your face is as red as tomato! You're flushed! What happened?"

Jordan couldn't instantly answered her. She had her head down, with her long black bangs covered half of her face, and one hand on her mouth. Her eyes were widened.

Oh my God.. She did not just walked into a room and witnessing a half naked man who had just finished his freakin shower!

Jordan furiously shook her head. No, no. She refused to freak out about this! There was absolutely nothing to be freaked out about. She was an adult. She could and would handle this as one.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan met with a pair of green eyes belonged to her friend who was waiting patiently for her to answer her questions.

"It appears.. our dear guest has finally awakened."

Just as she spoken those words aloud, the door opened.

Stood at door, sporting in a new and clean hospital gown, with dark penetrating sharp eyes staring at them, was Severus Snape.

* * *

 **SEVERUS** could have swore he had specifically told the nurse not to let anyone in! He had regained his consciousness at two A.M in the morning when the nurses came to check on his BP.

While Severus had freaked out about where he was and how did he got himself into this mess, the nurses had informed him everything that he needed to know. The rest, Severus, now fully awakened, had decided to use Legilemency on them to clarify their words.

Once he was satisfied to know everything that he needed to know, Severus began to form a plan. A plan to get himself away from this place and even far away from the Wizarding World.

From morning until evening, he had brainstormed to form his perfect and flawless. Decided a bath is needed, Severus had asked the nurse to not let anyone entered his room for a short while he finished with his shower.

...Apparantingly, the said nurse didn't listen to him because right after he wrapped the towel around his waist and was about to fetch the new and clean hospital gown, the door was abruptedlh opened as a young lass carrying a bucket of fruits, stood at the door, staring, gawking horrifying at him.

She must had felt terribly disguisted if she had the need to shove her friend who was lining up behind her at the door before shutting it.

Who wouldn't? He must have scarred her for life with his scarred body, ugly face with crooked nose and greasy hair.

Sighed heavily, Severus grabbed the gown and put it on before making his way to the door and turned the handle.

* * *

Jordan had to wonder if her best friend really was a psychic as she had sometimes claimed to be, or was she just really good at reading people? Because the moment the door was opened, and a tall man was standing at it, practically glaring down at her for her intrusion earlier, Lily didn't even bat an eye. As if she already knew what was about to happen.

Instead, she came forward, and offered her hand at the man.

"Lily Antolia. Nice to finally meet with you, Sir." She smiled sweetly at him.

Jordan who was standing in between, looked at Lily with 'are you serious' look, before she turned to the tall man with black intimidating eyes who kept his gazed only on her friend.

There was something in the way he looked at; something familiar and.. longing?

For a moment, it looked as if he refused to accept the offered hand. It made Lily slightly downhearted, but she tried to remain positive - until Severus took her hand and shook it as gently as he could be.

"Severus Snape." His hand lingered for a little bit, something that caught instantly caught Jordan's sharp eyes.

Jordan stepped in, separated them and pulled Lily behind her while she lifted a hand in the air at the man.

"Would you kindly alllow us in? I believe we have much to discuss." Her voice was cold, unfriendly and businesslike, something Jordan was used to whenever she was forced to deal with strangers with unknown intentions.

"Of course." Severus stepped aside. "Please do come in, Miss-"

"Smith."

"Miss Smith. And also, Miss Antolia."

* * *

The air around them was awkward, so to say. Lily had made herself confortable sitting on the only sofa in the room while Jordan chose to stand and leaned her back against the wall, with her arms crossed. Severus had returned to his bed, sitting at the edge, facing the two young women. He tried hard not to stare at the young woman siting on the sofa too much, though.

The woman who resembled too much like the woman he had once loved and unintentially gotten herself killed.

After a long pause had passed between them, Severus decided to end it.

"Miss Antonia." His voice rasped. "The nurses here have told me it was you who'd brought these flowers and endulgements." He pointed at the boxes of cookies and books. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, !" Lily smiled gleefully, which caused the man to gaze away shyly and uncertained.

No one had never smiled at him like that. Not even his Lily had ever looked at him like that before..

A cough interrupted his deep thoughts.

Jordan stepped away from the walls and stepped closer to Lily.

" , Let's not waste everybody's time and get down to business. We know who you _really_ are."

Instantly, all the shyness and uncertainty fade, and was replaced by a cold and hard mask by the man.

Severus clenched and unclenched his fists. He glared sharply at the other young woman who had stepped forward and stood beside her friend with an arrogant pose.

"Oh?" He snarled at her. "Prey tell, who am I supposed to be exactly?"

"A _wizard_." Jordan replied without batting her eyelashes. "A powerful one that is. A Wizard who specialized in the Dark Arts and also, a Potion Master of a Wizarding School, Hogwarts.. Should I carry on?" She smug knowingly.

It seemed the more Jordan talked, the more tighten Severus clenched his teeth. He had his hands on the pillow in a vice grip, so much Lily was scared the pillow might just exploded.

It did; a minute later.

The 'pop' sound of when his pillow had exploded, created a loud echoing sound throughout in the entire room. Loud enough that a nurse actually rushed in to check on them.

"Is everything all right, ? What was that sound just no-" The nurse stopped halfway at the scene before her.

Jordan stood between Lily and Severus, sheltering her from the explosion and any potiential threats the mad Wizard might do to them, all the while, giving him a sharp glare.

Meanwhile, Severus continuously to glared back at her. His black eyes never left her face. His face filled with malice.

"Miss Antolia?" The nurse's scared and meekily voice disrupted their glaring competition.

"Yes, Natalia." Lily awoken from her shock and stood up. "We are just about to leave actually. I'm sorry for causing you such distress, Mr. Snape. Get well soon."

She walked out of the room without looking back followed by Jordan who gave the man one last glare.

* * *

 **Jordan** opened the door for Lily to get in before she entered the driver's seat and started the engine.

The journey ride home was as silence as the grave. None of the women wanted to speak as both minds were currently occupied.

"Forget it. He's not worth it." Jordan decided to break the silence.

"He's the best chance we have." Lily calmly countered.

"He's _mad_ , Lil! Look what he had done to the pillow!"

"Only because you provocated him, Jordy!"

"How? By telling him the truth about himself? Nu-uh. Forget it, Lil. I'm telling Thomas about this and we'll calling it off. I'm sure he can find someone much better wizard than him."

Lily sighed heavily and turned to look at her side view.

" I will not jeopardy your life in the hands of a mad Wizard, Lily. Not now nor ever. So forget it, okay? We'll find someone else to teach you."

Lily sighed again,more softly this time. Jordy rarely called her 'Lily' unless it was a serious matter.

"You're a good friend, Jordy." _And a great bodyguard._ Lily didn't say it aloud. Lily knew Jordy took her duty as a her personal bodyguard very seriously.

She wouldn't even let anyone touched a single hair of her from the moment she was trained to become her bodyguard, up until now. Lily knew Jordy would even risk her own life to protect her, and it made her sad knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do to repay Jordy or all the things that she had done for her and the Antolia Family.

Jordan parked the car perfectly before turning off the engine and opened the door. She scanned the area, making sure no unwanted visitors were around before she went to the Passenger's side and opened the door for Lily.

Lily thanked her, and together, the two of them walked toward the front door.

The front door opened with a beep, and Jordan walked in first.

"We're home!" Lily called, behind her.

"Over here!" Heather Lumous' voice called out to them from the Lounge.

The blonde beauty wearing a big and thick reading glasses, was sitting on one of the sofa with her legs crossed and a big book about 'Anatomy' on her laps, greeted them with a wide smile. Sitting on the floor opposite her was Victoria Moore, flipping lazily on a fashion magazine.

"Hi!"

"Hey." Jordan briefly nodded.

"Hello Heather, Victoria." Lily politely smiled.

"So how was it?" Victoria shut the magazine and focused all of her attention to her dear cousin.

Lily began to fidget at the question, and replied in a soft whispering voice.

"W-Well.. He finally woke up. Thank Goodness for that, at least.."

"And?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"A-And-"

"And he flipped out at us." Jordan finished her words for her.

 _"Jordy!"_ Lily scolded.

"Wait- he _flipped_ out at you both?" Vicky raised and eyebrow and gave them the 'no-he-didn't' look. "Please tell me you'd at least pulled one of your Martial Art stunts on him, Jordy? I mean, like, what the hell?"

"Sorry. Wish I could though. Lil stopped me."

"But why would he be flipping out on the two of you? I mean you did save his freakin life - so to speak."

Jordan shrugged. "Don't know. Anyway, since he's already awake, most probably he would be out soon."

"True. What a jerk though." Victoria scowle deeply.

"I-I'm sure there must be an explaination to his action!" Lily protested, wildly wavering her hands to them. "I'm sure he didn't mean to flip at us. He could be scared, for all we know."

Exactly right after those words left her mouth, Lily knew she was in for grilling from her best friends.

"I'm sorry, Lily dearest, did you just... _Defending_ the man who had flipped out at you?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. She's been defending him since we left the hospital." Jordan whistled.

"Oh my God.." Heather couldn't get rid the grin threatened to split on her face. "You have a _crush_ on him!"

"What? N-No I don't-"

"Denial is not the key to this game, Lil." Victoria sang, wrapping an arm around her cousin's neck and pulled her into a hug. "Come to think about it, he's not all that bad looking. I mean even with the crooked nose and greasy hair, he's still acceptable. I'll give him 7/10. Coming that from me, is a huge deal, okay? Besides, I've been with worse men, trust me. He's a good catch, cuz." She winked.

Lily's face was now as red as her hair. She kept on waving her hands, denying their accusations but her friends stopped listening to her long time ago and were busily questioning her about her newfound crush.

While her friends were busily teasing Lily, Jordan's phone rang caused the liveliness in the room to put on hold.

"Hello? Got it. I'll be right there." She ended the call and turned to the rest. "Thomas. He got a job for me."

"It's almost ten, Jordy. Can't you do it some other time?" Lily asked quietly.

Jordan gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"I gotta go. Get some rest, Lil. And don't stay up for me. Lock the door." She left before any of the girls could say anything else.

"I know you've told me once before but what kind of job does Jordy actually do?" Heather asked.

"Well, it depends." Victoria shrugged. "Sometimes, she would be helping Thomas with his Firm and the paperloads when they desperately need extra hands."

"And other times, she'll be doing stuff for the Family's Business..." Lily said sadly.

Heather didn't questioned more when it came down to her friends' Family Business. Whenever thw topic Family Business came out, no one dared to question about it.

Heather doubt she would ever wanted to know about it. She did feel pity for Jordan though; she may be tough and cold on the outside, but inside, she was just an ordinarily young woman, like herself.

* * *

 **JORDAN** walked steadily into the main office of the 'ANTOLIA FIRM  & CO' buildings.

Most of the lights were out as the buildings were currently empty. Jordan made her way to the lift. The lift's doors opened. She entered and keyed in a pass card before she pressed the no '20' and waited for the door to close and for the lift to go up.

It didn't take her long to reach to her destination. Knocking on the door, Jordan prepared herself.

"Come in." The door opened, and she was instantly greeted by Thomas' men wearing suits and dark glasses.

"Ah, just the person I would like to see!" Thomas' smile grew widened as he greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sir." Jordan briefly nodded as she made her way to his desk.

She stopped halfway when she saw there was another man sitting by his desk; a dark greasy-haired man with a crooked nose. Instead of wearing the hospital gawn, he wore a black turtle neck and jeans.

Thomas caught Jordan's eyes and he smirked.

"Sit down, Miss Smith. Mr. Snape, I'm sure you've met with her earlier today?"

"Indeed."

"Very good. Now, Miss Smith, I have a very good news for you. Mr. Snape here have decided to help us! Isn't that great?"

Jordan scowled and looked at the said man sceptically.

"Why?"

"Does it matters? The point is, he's willing to help us."

"It matters to me. I'll ask again; _why_ do you want to help Lily?"

Severus turned his chair to face her and looked straight into her eyes.

"I may not be the kindnest and greatest Wizard of all, but I am no doubt the best when it comes to Dark Arts and Potion Making. If what Mr. Antolia said about your friend is the truth, then she will needs someone to guide her, and I can be that person."

Jordan narrowed her eyes, still not trusting the man.

"In exchange for his services, will be provided with anything and everything his heart desires." Thomas spoke. "In short, he will be getting the Tack-T, the penthouse."

Tack-T was a name for the newly developed 5 stars condominium owned by the Atolia. Anyone who wishes to live there better be born rich or a member of the Atolia family.

While Jordan was officially a member of the Atolia family, she need to pay if she ever wished to live there.

Jordan have been dreaming living there since the day it opened about three years ago and fell in love at first sight for the Penthouse. Secretly, Jordan had been saving some of her allowances and payments for the penthouse.

Imagine how horrific she was when she was being told the man who flipped out on her got her dream house!

 _"What?!"_ Jordan slammed the table.

"Is there a problem, Miss Smith?" One sharp glare from Thomas caused her to control herself. "Do you not happy with the arrangement that we have with ?"

"Not at all, Sir.."

"Good. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I want you to take Mr. Snape out for a field. Beside tutoring Lily, he will also be guiding her, just as you." Thomas turned his attention to Snape.

"Now, Mr. Snape, if there is anything else that you would like to discuss, we can discuss it over tomorrow night. For now, Denise will be taking you to your new home." He handed the apartment key to him. "Enjoy your stay! Miss Smith, please stay. I would like to discuss with your regarding your next assignment."

Severus accepted the key graciously and stood up. He was lead by a tall man, Denise, to the door and possibly be driven to his new home.

Before Severus left though, something else bothered him as he turned his head to look at the young woman who was still sitting and appeared to be in deep discussion with Thomas.

What would a young woman like her be doing here discussion about an assignment at this late hour?


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoutout to:**

 **BeraniSeverus4eva:** Happy New Year to you! :D Here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it! ^^

 **A/N:** Happy New Year to all! May this year 2016 brings joy and bless to all of you. ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Eyes**

 **S** **ATURDAY** morning came in a breeze. At half past eight sharp, there was a sound of someone rang the bell of Severus' new home.

The man didn't need to guess who it was standing at his front door. He did however, took a double take on her appearance.

Dressed in a white shirt with black tie and jacket and pants, what caught Severus' eyes the most was not her manly attires, but the slight bruised on her face which she covered with make ups; the small cut on her lower and the obvious lack of sleep in her eyes.

Before Severus could even commented, a cheerful female voice greeted him coming from behind Jordan.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape !"

Jordan stepped aside to let Lily through. The Antolia Princess wore a sleeveless sun-dress with a little bit of make ups to enhance her appearance, and sunflower clips decorated on her silky soft dark red hair.

She smiled warmly at Severus, which caused the man to lower his gaze from her.

"Miss Antolia." His eyes lingered at her for a moment before he averted his eyes from Lily to the other lass. "Miss Smith. Come on in."

"Thank you." Lily entered gracefully. "We can't stay for long, though. We must be leaving in ten minutes!"

"Understood." Severus closed the door. " I was informed by Mr. Thomas Antolia last night about today's activities. He'd mentioned something about 'being on the field'?"

"Oh, Thomas didn't tell you? Basically , you will just have to follow me around the city for the rest of day while I attending to my schedules!"

"I see." Severus rubbed his temple. "In addition to that, had also mentioned that I need to provide protection for you as well? Forgive me for sounding rude, Miss Antolia, but do you _really_ need that much of a protection? Shouldn't one bodyguard be enough to protect you instead of two?"

"...Damn you! We don't need your help if you're not willing to lend a hand, you son of-"

" _Jordan."_ Lily's soft yet firm voice cut in. "A bodyguard does not easily lashes out like that. Apologise to ."

Jordan gritted her teeth and groaned lowly. "...Yes. I apologise, Mr. Snape. Excuse me. I need to clear my head for a while."

Jordan turned the door knob and walked out without another word, leaving a very stunning Severus behind.

Severus was obviously looked taken back by the whole scene. When he finally found his voice, he asked the first thing that came to his mind. "Does she really wait on you that much, Miss Antolia?"

"Please pardon her, . She had a rough night last night."

"A rough night?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Beside being my bodyguard, Jordan also does works for the family. We call it assignments. Her assignments usually took her overnight to complete. Please don't take it too heart, . Deep down, Jordan really is a kind and gentle woman."

Lily smiled at him again. Severus wasn't fooled by her smile though. There was sadness in her eyes before it was gone in a flash.

Before Severus could asked her what kind of assignments did Miss Smith usually do, the sound of bell ring interrupted then.

Severus opened it and wordlessly let the other woman in.

Jordan looked calmer than before when she returned. "We must get going, Lil."

"All right. Lily nodded.

* * *

The ride to the city was filled in silence. Jordan sat behind the wheels, driving carefully and looked attentively at the road. Sitting at the passanger's side was Severus, and at the back was Lily.

"Can you drive, ?" Jordan asked.

"Excuse me?" Snape looked taken back by her question.

"I asked whether you are able to drive a vehicle or not? I know you're a Wizard and all. It would be handful if there's another driver beside myself."

"I can."

Jordan nodded. "Good to know."

* * *

A moment later, Jordan pulled over at the parking lot and pointed out to the side, at a tall building. There was a large signboard at the front: MADAM ROSETTE'S MUSICAL CLASS.

"This is our first stop." She unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door. Severus did the same.

Scanning the area, Jordan opened the back passanger's door for Lily. In returned, Lily thanked her as always. Severus watched the two young women with interest. His whole life he had never seen such loyalty as much as these two.

And Lily, Severus couldn't seemed to get his eyes off her. Even though he knew it wasn't his Lily, despite how very familiar looking they both were, he just couldn't help himself.

This Lily seemed to be more kind and gentle than most women who ever walked into his pathetic life. Perhaps, this could be a sort of sign of a second chance for him after all he had done?

Severus snapped out of his thoughts when something came in flying at his direction.

Using his quick reflexes during his time as a double-agent, Severus successfully caught the thing - a yellow and black coloured bagpack.

A pair of brown firm eyes belonged to the ill-tempered bodyguard glared at him.

" , it would do you good to remain _focus_ while you are on field." Jordan slammed the back door before locking the car.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. He looked at the bag in his hands and scowled.

"Prey tell me what is this for, Miss Smith?"

"That is yours. You'll find everything you ever need in case of emergency inside the bag. Do not lose it."

Severus clenched his teeth. How dare she ordered him around? Why, was a decade not enough for him to follow orders? Now he must followed this young irritating muggle's orders as well?

 _Not a chance!_

Severus clenched the bag before he slammed it down to the hard ground; causing the two young women who were in the middle of a conversation to shriek in surprise.

"Do you really expect me to simply I follow what you had just ordered me to like I'm some kind of a bloody LAP-DOG?!"

Jordan stood in front of Lily, shielding her from the man's fury.

"Take it easy, Snape..." Jordan warned.

"Take it easy? You want me to take it easy? I'll show you take it easy-" Severus was about to pull his wand hiding on his sleeves, which he had brought it along with him to the Muggle world and Thomas had his men given it back to him after last night's meeting, and pointed it at Jordan when something else caught their attentions: intruders.

A large group of men wearing silver suits and dark glasses surrounded them.

" _Dammit!_ " Jordan hissed under her breath. She'd thought she already gotten rid of these guys last night!

Instantly, her mind changed to a full 'Bodyguard Mode'. With one hand, she grabbed Lily's wrist none too tightly before pulling her close. Her other hand reached out for something inside her chest pocket - a foldable and extension iron rod.

Without warning, the men charged wildly at them.

Jordan shoved Lily to Severus' arms before she charged toward the intruders, swinging the rod in her hand.

"Protect her!" Jordan shouted as she rushed in. Swinging her rod, she landed a strong forceful hit on one of the intruders' face, caused him to back down with a heavily bleeding nose.

The intruders attacked her all at once. Most of them used hand-to-hand combats agaisnt her, while some of them used hand-weapons like penknives and nunchunks.

Severus watched bewilderly as one by one of the attackers dropped on the ground like flies. He watched as the irritated Muggle landed each direct hits preciously at their nerves points, either by the rod or by her fists. He watched how her hands moved swiftly and made contact with the enemies weak spots; faces, jaws, noses, and chests.

He observed how cold and stoic her face was as she struck down her enemies with her fists, and he shivered.

Severus could recognised those eyes anywhere. The deadly, emotionless eyes - the eyes of a merciless killer.

He involuterably held on tightened to Lily's small frame. Severus had cast a barrier and repelling spell around the both of them. Thus, keeping the enemies away from them.

By the time Jordan finished dealing with the enemies, she was huffing and panting. There were small scratches and scars on her face and sleeves when she had carelessly failed to avoid the attack.

Jordan looked at them, and glared dangerously at Severus.

"Why didn't you take her to somewhere safer from here?!" She barked, marching toward them.

"Be calm, Miss Smith. Miss Antolia is safe, as you can clearly see it yourself. Not a single wound nor scar is inflected on her. That's more than what I could say about you." Snape retorted bitterly. He kept a lower gaze on her.

Jordan gritted her teeth at his words. She didn't need him to point out that she looked incredibly horrible from a life or death situation.

Breathing deeply, Jordan counted one to ten in his head, trying to calm herself after an adrenaline rush.

"Jordy?" Lily's soft voice filled with concerned.

"I'm alright, Lil." Jordan managed a small smile for her friend. She then turned to Severus, the same cold expression returned.

"Next time when things got rough, you are to take her far away from the place. I shall be the one who protect her. Your duty is to simply teach her magic and guide her through it."

"But Jordy, Thomas -"

"Forget about him!" Jordan snapped. She turned to Severus, facing nose-to-nose with him and bared her teeth at him.

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw you, Mr. Snape. Let's be clear on that. Unless there is a fireball aiming right at her, you only need to keep your eyes on her while we are in public and keep her safe. Let me handle the rest. Understood?"

"Duly noted, Miss Smith." Jordan left without giving him another glance. She pulled Lily with her and together, they entered the main door of Madam Rosette's Musical Class.

Severus sighed loudly. Already he could feel a migraine coming and knocked into his skull from having to deal and working with the ill-tempered and irritating Muggle.

Severus could only hope all those years of handling those little dunderheads would make his mind stayed sane before he did something very regretful to Miss Smith and choked her before the day even ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutout to:**

 **BeraniandSeverus4Eva:** She's really a bad*** huh? ^^ There will be more of it later, not to mention character developement for those theree. Aaand to answer your question, this chapter will let you know more of Jordan's past. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Soothing words.**

" **YOU** still haven't yet to answer my question, Miss Smith." Severus Snape said after a long unspoken words between them.

It had been an hour since the attack at the parking lot by unwanted men. Both him and Jordan were currently standing at the see-through glass. They watched over Lily who was in the middle of her vocal class.

"Why does Miss Antolia needs a bodyguard to protect her in the first place? I read your files, Miss Smith. You have been guarding her since you were at the age of six up until now. That's fifteen long years. Why?"

"You read my files but you have no clues whatsoever why. Interesting. I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Snape." Jordan glared at him from the corner of her eyes. She had her arms crossed on her chest, to avoid from being discovered the careless now bruised injury she suffered from the fight earlier.

"You agreed to help Lily is highly suspicious. What's your motive?"

"I'll tell you mine only if you tell me yours."

"Fine. You go."

"Ladies' first."

Jordan narrowed her eyes. She refused to give in. A minute or two of silence passed between them before Jordan let out a heavy sigh. She pitched the bridge of her nose, still juggling whether or not to let the wizard know but at the same time, her interest and curious about his reasoning rapidly grew on her.

Glancing at his way one time, Jordan bit her lower lips.

"Antolia Family is not the usual wealthy family, I'm sure you are well aware of that by now?"

Severus nodded. "I must be blind if I didn't detect it the first time I met with Thomas Antolia at the hospital."

"It is said that the current Antolia's Family is the descendants of a Pure-Blood Wizard Family in the Wizarding World. They were one of the true Pure Blood Wizards and their wealth could rival even the Malfoy's family, another true Pure Blood Family. Fifty years ago, a Witch had put on a curse upon the Antolia's family. they would lose everything; wealth, status and even their magical abilities. True enough, their businesses went bankrupt, they lose all of their family's estates and became the laughing stocks of the other Pure-blood families for not be able to use their wands or any other magical abilities. Sir Nicholas Klause, the then Patriarch, made a decision to move his family to the Muggle world to keep his family safe after the long-time horrible abuses and assaults they had been forced to endure from the other Pure Blood families, became more violence.

Initially, it had been hard for them to survive in this unknown world using any of their wands or magical abilities to aid them. But eventually, they'd managed to survive and built an empire. Though they were no longer Pure Blood, the Antolia family kept on hoping that their magical abilities would come back to them someday. Fifty years passed since then, and just a month ago, Lily Antolia showed signs of her magical abilities been awakened for the first time in many years. We've been trying to keep her abilities under the radar but we feared she may not be able to control her new found abilities and in need of a wizard to teach her how."

"You still haven't answered my first question, Miss Smith." Severus said in a snake-like hiss.

"I'm getting to _it._ " Jordan snapped. "The Antolia family operates a financial conglomerate. As such, they have many enemies surrounding them, inside and out. As its the next successor to the Empire, Lily's life is often in danger ever since she was a toddler. Many bodyguards had risked their lives to protect her."

"How did you become her bodyguard? Surely, there are plenty of men more suitable for the job?"

Jordan looked straight ahead and seemed to be drifted far away in her past.

"I'm an illegitimate child. My mother was a wealthy married man's mistress. Right after she had given birth to me, she'd abandoned me. For as long as I could remember, my 'home' has always been at the horrible orphanage. When I was six, I ran away from there after I could no longer take any more of the abuses and bullying. Through a miracle, I was found by Thomas. He'd then brought me to meet with the rest of the family members and the staff. That was when I met him for the first time."

"Pardon? Him?"

"Denise. My half-brother."

This time Severus couldn't faltered his own shock.

"Denise, the one from last night, Thomas Antolia's bodyguard, is your half-brother?" He remembered the tall, paled and stoic looking man who was only a few years younger than Severus himself.

Jordan nodded. "There's a ten years age gap between us. But yes, he is my half-brother. He knew of my existence long before we met. He had been in the Air Force when our father had an affair. After our father died, he chose to leave the force and became Thomas Antolia's bodyguard."

Jordan let out a small smirk. "Funny enough, he had been the one who convinced for , Lily's father, to let me stayed here and became Lily's bodyguard. He said because of our same age, Lily would be less scared and awkward if I were to guide her. It took some convenient, in the end, Mr. Antolia brought it. That same night, Denise pulled me aside to have a talk. He said thought what had happened to his broken family was none of my fault, he couldn't help but to feel hatred toward me because I have my mother's face. He also said this would be the first and last time he would be ever to help me with anything. Should I failed the Bodyguard's Examinations or the Antolia family decided to kick me out, he would not lend me a hand whatsoever at all."

Severus gazed upon her with an almost sympathetic look in his eyes. He still hated the fact that she was rude and arrogant toward him, but at least he knew what her past was like.

"Since that night, I've been thriving myself to be the best that I could be and to be excellence in whatever works that I do."

"Speaking of which, Miss Smith, I heard last night you had an assignment? What kind of work do you do precisely?"

Jordan's face turned cold immediately.

"What I do is none of you damn business, Mr. Snape." Her voice was low and her was icily cold.

"Of course." Severus glanced away. "Except, I couldn't help but to notice how your right wrist had a bit of difficulties when you swung the iron rod earlier." Without no warning and before Jordan could retort back at him, Severus grabbed her right wrist and roughly pulled up the sleeves.

True to his words, her wrist was bandaged all the way to the arm. The bandage was soaked in blood, the wound that she had suffered last night had reopened when one of the attacker had cut her wrist with a sharp blade.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jordan fought to get him away from her, but alas, the wizard only tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Unhand me, you old fool!" Not matter how much strengths and force she had used on him, Severus refused to release her.

"Stay still, woman!" Severus hissed before he brought his free hand over her wrist. He took out his wand from his sleeves and pointed it to her wrist before muttering, _"Episkey"_.

Instantly Jordan jerked away from him when she felt the wound slowly closing up. Eyes widened, she unwrapped the bandage and found herself staring at the soft skin where the wound was. Jordan touched the skin from her wrist to her arm. Her mouth hung open unattractively.

Severus stayed where he was with a little smug. He kept his wand back inside his sleeves and returned to his post. He watched as Lily remained focus on her lessons.

Meanwhile, Jordan still couldn't believe what just happened! She had seen magic when Lily had showed her magical ability for the very first time. But to actually have it done on her, it was...exciting?

Taking a few deep breath, Jordan counted from one till ten in her head again. Decided she needed a distraction, she turned the table on Severus.

"So there you have it. Now tell me why did you decided to help Lily with her magic?"

Severus stiffened at the question. Immediately he felt a migraine came in full force. He pitched the bridge of his nose. How would he tell her the reason was Lily? Because she reminded him so much of his past love with the same namesake nonetheless!

No doubt the Muggle would attack him mercilessly like she had done so with the attackers. While Severus was confident he would be able to take her down easily no doubt, he didn't want to take the risk of having her winning over him. That would be a bruise on his ego.

After all, she had just taken down fifty men all by herself.

"Old habit dies hard." The words came out from his mouth before he could even think. "Being in the teaching profession for decades, should I let a witch with potential talent like Miss Antolia gone to waste."

It was a white lie. Severus did feel it would be wasteful if he didn't develope Lily's abilities. To see whether she was as talented as Lily Evans.

Jordan narrowed her eyes. She could sense there were more than what he just told her. Before she could confront him more, Lily's Vocal Classroom opened and students came out.

Jordan immediately switched to her 'Bodyguard Mode' and approached the young woman as she walked out.

"How was class?" She took her bag.

"Thanks. It was great! I still need to practise though." Lily smiled at her before turning to Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"So what have you two been doing earlier just now?"

"I assure you nothing unpleasant, Miss Antolia. I was just healing the small wound that was on her wrist and arm."

"Oh my, it didn't reopen, did it?"

"Actually it-"

"It's nothing big, Lil." Jordan immediately cut in. "I'm fine. Really." She forced a smile.

"If you say so.." Lily returned her smile. Again, there was sadness in her eyes.

Severus cleared his throat. "We have guests."

Turning to look behind her, Lily gasped in surprise while Jordan inwardly groaned.

"Lily," Thomas approached her in haste. Behind him was Denise looking as stoic as ever. "Are you alright? Jordy told us what happened."

"I-I'm fine. Jordy protected me as always."

"Thank goodness." He turned to Jordan and smiled. "Brilliant as ever huh, Smith? I knew I can count on you."

"Thank you, Sir." Jordan briefly nodded.

While Thomas was busy questioning Lily, Severus noticed Jordan was being pulled aside by Denise to a corner. Judging from the way they looked it seemed as if they were discussing about what happened earlier.

Severus couldn't help but to notice how the young muggle kept her gaze on the ground while the older man talked to her.

 _Why wouldn't she looked up to him when he is talking to her?_

After a few more discussion, the two bodyguards returned to their respective charges.

"Ready to go now?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Jordy?"

"Yes. We're ready to go." Jordan nodded.

"Alrighty. See you when I see you then. Lily, don't forget next week. We all expecting you to come!"

"I won't, Thomas. Take care!" She waved her hands and watched her uncle exited the door.

* * *

 **JORDAN** drove to a few more pit stops in the city to pick up some stuff they had ordered. Once they had everything, she was about to drive the car back to Tick-T to drop off Severus when he stopped her.

"Miss Smith, would it be too troublesome to ask for you to drive straight to your Residental Hall instead?"

"Why?"

"So that I may look at your surrounding perimeters and perhaps, put on a magical barrier to prevent any... _intruders_ from going in."

"Oh that's a good idea, !" Lily clapped her eyes happily together. "Thank you so much, Mr. Snape!"

Jordan rolled her eyes behind the dark shades of glasses she was wearing and started to drive to their new destination.

It didn't take them long to reach to the Residental Hall. Jordan parked the car and unbuckled the seatbelt before opening the door.

To her surprise, Severus had beaten her to the back passanger's door and opened the door for Lily.

Still not trusting him but allowed him to do his work, Jordan watched from afar with her arms crossed and suspicious eyes on the wizard.

"Thank you, ."

"I think you can drop the Mister and just call me 'Severus', Miss Antolia. At least when it's just only us."

"Then, perhaps you could drop the Miss and simply call me Lily."

 _Lily_. How his tongue rolled at pronouncing her name over and over again. How long had it been since he last called out that name? Severus could honestly say he was almost scared to let it slipped out of his tongue.

"Lily."

"Severus." The young woman smiled warmly at him.

"Will you both quit it?" Came an annoyed hiss from their sideline.

Jordan frowned at them with both hands on her hips. She looked at Lily then Severus before shaking her head.

"Oh, very sorry, Jordan! We should get going now, yes?" Lily quickly said before rushing toward the main door with a flushed face and avoiding her faze from Severus.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. She knew how proper, well-mannered and ladylike her charge was. But Lily was never easily nervous around people.

Unless...

A small smirk appeared at the corner of her lips. Jordan let out an inwardly snort.

Her best friend really does have a crush on the older wizard!

* * *

"This is the Lounge!" Lily quickly introduced each parts of the buildings to Severus. "We hang out in here often because it's cosy and comfortable. The lounge is also a mini library where students can study here or do their homeworks."

"Do you often come here?"

"Oh yes. We often do our studies here,don't we, Jordy?"

"Indeed."

Severus nodded. He took out his wand, and with a flick of his fingers, cast a protection barrier in the lounge.

"This place will be protected by a sensor. Other people who are not residence of this place will not allowed enter with an exception of those whom I have already added to the sensor's list. So in case of emergency, of if you ever felt your life is in great danger, come to this room immediately. Understood Miss - Lily?"

Lily nodded. "Affirmative."

After showing Severus the Lounge, they showed him other places as well including their bedroom to which Severus had cast a protection spell around it.

Severus got to meet with Heather and Victoria halfway to the front door when he was just about to leave.

His first impression about those two was that Heather had reminded him of Granger, with her knowledge about the world and Victoria, well, he had never met someone as sharp-tongued as her who threw insults at him like a flying bullets.

Severus had almost believed some of Miss Smith's sharp words, she had learned it from the muggle.

The two had almost got into headbutts fight had it wasn't for Lily and Jordan who interfied while Heather, being the oldest and wisest one simply stayed out of the way.

* * *

Jordan pulled over at the drop off at the Tack-T Apartment. Wordlessly she waited fo the man to unbuckle his seat belts.

"Well, I can say today has been the most eventful that I had in my whole life." Severus glanced at her once he had unbuckled his seat belts. "Same time, tomorrow?"

"Yes."

 _Riiiiiing Riiiiing!_

Jordan's mobile phone rang loudly. Thomas's name came out at the screen.

"Hello? Yes. I'm sending him right now. Got it." She hung up.

Severus hadn't moved from his seat. It awed him that it had taken her in less than a minute to finish the conversation.

"Assignment tonight?" He decided to ask.

Jordan looked up to him as if she was being caught saying something she shouldn't have. But before she could say anything, the man had already opened his door and stepped outside.

After closing the door, Severus glanced at her again.

"Try not to get yourself killed." The words unexpected came out of his mouth. Even Severus was surprised by it.

Meanwhile, Jordan glared suspiciously at him as she reversed the car and left without another glance.

His words lingered in her mind as she drove straight to Thomas' office.

No one had ever said that to her before. Lily had always been awfully quiet whenever she had received her assignments. Her words were always "take care".

As for other friends, well, they never wished her aloud, fearing the worse would happened if they did. Nevertheless, they would prayed she would come back alive.

Thomas had always been a strict boss when it comes to the assignments. He didn't wish her anything except for 'all the best.' As for her half-brother, well, Jordan could only hoped he prayed for her safety each time she walked out of the office with a file in hands.

But Severus, he had been frank with his words.

"Try not to get yourself killed." Jordan repeated those words and secretly cracked a small smile.

Somehow those words had a soothing effect on her more than she was willing to admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoutout to:**

 **BeraniandSeverus4eva: Hiiii! Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy lately with some other stuff. I'm so glad you like the last words! More fluffy words from Severus in this chapter ;) and I shall keep the German Shepard in mind. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dance**

 **"A** Masquerade Ball?" Severus asked one evening while he and the others was resting at the Residental Hall after another long hard day.

He had over last few days, able to adapt to his new schedule and duty. Just recently, he had started to tutor the young Antolia Heiress and introduction of Magic.

Lily, for most parts, turned out to be an intelligent and delightful student. She managed to catch his words easily and able to focus and concentrate on the small tasks he had askd her to experiment.

Severus had never felt any happier to tutor her. She was perhaps one of the rare students he truly enjoyed teaching and few who did not mock or thought badly of him when he sternly corrected her mistakes and wrongs.

"Indeed, Mr. Snape." Lily replied, sipping on her cup of hot black tea.

"It is one of the biggest events that happens every year. This time it will be held at the Antolia's Mansion. Isn't that right, Lil?" Jordan spoke without turning to look at them. She was busily washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Yes. Definitely." Lily smiled. "You will be attending the ball as well, won't you, Mr. Snape?"

"Depends. Do I need to dress up for the occasion?" Severus sneered. Attending any balls was his least favourite thing to do, even back at Hogwarts.

"What do you mean 'depends'? Of course you have to attend! You are also her bodyguard as much as I reluctant to acknowdge." Jordan's angry voice boomed as she emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands with a piece of clean hand towel.

Victoria snorted. "Chill, Jordy. The man was just kidding." She rolled her eyes as she flipped the pages of the latest edition of Ok! Magazine. _"Obviously."_

Heather put away her book and looked up at the rest. "I just can't wait for the main event though. This year, Vicky and I will definitely win the 'Best Designed Dress' Contest!"

"Like of course!" chirped Vicky. "We're planning to divide the Rewarding money when we win it. Wanna share?"

Jordan and Lily shook their heads.

"No thank you, Vicky. Enjoy your rewards though." Lily smiled warmly at her two friends.

Severus listened to the on-going conversation in silence as he sipped on his tea. The women were talking more about things he had absolutely no interest to know about. From fashion to gowns to wear to jewelleries, at this rate, if they kept it up, he might as well becoming a fashion expert.

Silently wishing he could be anywhere but here at the moment, Severus' eyes caught something interesting that was happening in the same room. Or more specificially, someone.

Jordan had been listening to the girls began to discuss about the Masquerade Ball with a small smile on her face. Ocassionally, she nodded at their words and suggestions. But never once did she meddle.

The perfect bodyguard.

Severus cleared his throat. "I assume you too would be dressed up in a gown and whatsnot, Miss Smith?"

His question literally caused the chattiness in the room to put on halt. All eyes were on him. Severus didn't faltered. He kept his strong gaze on the bodyguard.

Jordan frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course not. I couldn't possibly running around while wearing a gown now, could I?"

"Then what will you be wearing?"

"My formal attires, of course." Jordan shrugged.

Usually during formal events like the Masquaere Ball, Jordan would donned in a black and white semi-formal attires; long sleeves white collared shirt with a black vast, black jean and even black gloves.

"You're kidding me." Severus sneered. "You might as well as became a man if you're going to dress like one!"

"That's a _sexist_ remark!" Vicky roared. "For the record, men's formal attire is now a trend for us women, old man!" She puffed her chest up at him.

The other three ladies sighed. When it came to fashion, nobody could get away after insulting it from Victoria.

Jordan cleared her throat. "Thank you, Vicky." _Thought I don't particularly care much about what he thinks._ Jordan kept the last sentences to herself.

Just then, all the sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I wonder who could that be?" Lily asked aloud.

"I'll take a look." Jordan went to the front door.

Everyone they knew was here, and the other residences rarely used the door bell. Even when they forgot to borrow their keys.

It didn't take them long until a loud woman's voice boomed throughly the hallway.

Victoria rose from her seat. Instantly, her eyes filled with great excitement. The woman's voice grew louder as they approached the Lounge.

"Auntie Kay!" Vicky launched her arms and hugged a fashionable older woman in her late 30s.

"My, if it isn't my favourite niece and future fashionista? How have you been, love?" Kailley Moore, also known as 'Auntie Kay', was Victoria's maternal aunt. A well known fashion designer, the woman was Victoria's Muse on becoming the next top fashion designer.

"Hello, auntie Kay." Lily kissed the woman's cheeks before giving her a hug.

"My sweet Lily! How are you, darling? Is the idiotic brother-in-law of mine doing well? Or is he still trying to kill himself with the neverending workloads?"

Lily giggled at her comments about her father. "Father is doing well, Aunt Kay. Moreover, heard you were busy doing a show in Milan. What brought you here?"

"Me!" Thomas greeted everyone with his charming smile. "Since tomorrow's the big day, I'd invited Kay to help you girls with the gowns and whatsnot." He smiled, turning to Kay. "I'm glad you could make it, sis."

"Nonsense! Why would I want to miss a chance for a great outing with my favourite people? We'll dress up and gossip about boys and men!" Kay snapped her fingers and shouted aloud. "Bring in the dresses, fellas!"

The moment she barked the order, one by one of the men,presumeably her bodyguards, brought in gowns, shoes, and jewelleries of all kinds into the Lounge.

Soon the girls were busy discussing what gowns to wear tomorrow, what jewellery matched with the gowns. While the girls were busily chattering, the men were no exception.

Kay had brought along her Men's Collection for Thomas, Denise and even Severus to try out for tomorrow's party; much to the latter's liking. She had even brought along her seamstresses and tailors to take their measurements.

All the while he was forced to lift his arms, turned around and tried out a total of twelve different attires, Severus surprised even himself that he managed to keep a cool head through it all.

Though there was a moment where he had hissed and snapped at one of the seamstresses who had suggested that perhaps he should get a haircut and maybe change a syampoo brand because obviously his current syampoo was not working for him, in a rude manner.

The poor lass ended up cowering when he had snapped and told her to mind her own bloody busines with his apperance.

Jordan had witnessed the whole thing (since she was not included with picking the girl's outfit), decided to approach him right after the said seamstress left to attend to Thomas's choosing of attire.

When she came nearer, Severus looked like he was ready to kill someone, with his sharp heating glare at anyone who dared to speak to him now.

"You shouldn't have done that."

 _Oh for the love of Merlin..._

"Let me guess, came here to chide on me about what a bodyguard should and should not be doing? Let me tell you something, Miss Smith, I've agreed to tutor and guide Miss Antolia with her magic. In addition to it, becoming her bloody bodyguard. But there is no way in seven hells am I going to tolerate with unauthorized people who ordered me around!"

"Funny, I was just about to tell you that I too disagreed with that seamstress' attitude toward you." Jordan crossed her arms. "Her job is to sew. Therefore, she has no rights whatsoever to suggest anything to you that is totally unrelated to her job." She stared at him. "Listen , I don't care what you want to do with your appearance for tomorrow's night or even your personal life as a matter of fact. As long as you make sure you do your job right and protect Lily at any cost at the ball tomorrow, I will not get in your way. Capisce?"

Jordan then walked away before Severus could retort back.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived.

In the morning, the Antolia family busied themselves with last minutes preparations for the ball tonight. Jordan and Severus, including the rest of the bodyguards, were called to Thomas' office two hours earlier before the start of the ball.

"There's a reason why I ask all of you to gather here now instead of later. Since tonight is Masquerade Ball, therefore you are all required to wear a mask. In addition to that, there won't be a meeting afterwards. We will rediscuss our plans here and now. The moment you walk out the door, you will not be in contact with each other. You will attend the ball as part of the attendants and not as bodyguards. You will blend in with the crowds while keeping a closed watchful eyes on Lily. Should any of you spotted anyone suspicious, use only the given code names. Understood?"

"Understood!" All the bodyguards in the office saluted before they were dismissed.

Jordan looked at her reflection on the tall mirror. Dotted in a new black and white short dress that was not her semi-formal attir. She remembered clearly what Thomas had told her before she was dismissed after everyone had lef the office.

"Oh Jordy? Since this is a Masquerade Ball, you ARE allowed to dance with the men. I'm giving you a permission to do so."

"But Sir, my attire is not-"

"Kay had brought along a special attire for you." Thomas said without blinking his eyes. He smiled smirkly. "It's in your changing room."

When Jordan had left the room and went to her assigned changing room, true enough, there was a black and white dress await her.

Jordan looked at herself in front of the mirror. She never thought herself as a beauty before. Nor did she often spend some time standing in front of the mirror. In fact, this was probably the first time in many donkey years that Jordan found herself wearing a piece of a dress.

Her hair; Jordan had let Kay's hairdresser tied up all the way to the back in a lovely bun. When the make up artist had offered to do her face, Jordan had rejected the idea, insisted that she preferred to look natural. The only thing she had agreed on putting was a lipstick; red as blood.

Jordan looked at the person staring back at her. It frightened her, to be honest. Shaking her head, Jordan quickly took her mask and put it on.

* * *

The party was a grand one, as expected from one such as the Antolia's Family. Families, rich and famous alike, dressed to kill for the ball. Camera flashed everywhere as the Presses and Paparazzi busily took every chances they could get their hands on the rich and famous. Especially, the star of the night, Lily Antolia.

Jordan had been subtly making sure no suspicious people were around within the perimeter.

She continued walking around, greeted those who say hi to her, and continued to observe the people around her with guards up. It was a good plan, Jordan silently admitted, to have some of the bodyguards blend with the crowds to avoid being suspicious. That was one of the things she liked about Thomas. He was a genius when it comes to battle strategies.

It also means that she need to triple her guards around these people. Who knows if they too were spies or contract killers hired to end Lily's life? It'd happened before. Jordan had nearly missed the flying bullet to the chest at that time while trying to protect Lily.

As Jordan's mind filled with these thoughts, little did she realised the orchestra had stopped playing the music and now playing a soft instrumentals for the people to dance.

Jordan's eyes never left Lily's sight as the young lady was busily mingled with her company's associates. She was just about to pass by a man wearing a total black Renaissance Masquerade attire when he stopped her.

"Miss Smith?"

Jordan froze. Her eyes widened at the name. Thomas had giveb out orders to never interact with other bodyguards before they all left his office. So who could it be?

Turning her head to look at the man who just called her name, Jordan kept a smile on her lips. She was thankful she wore a mask so that only her lips was visible. The man on the other hand, wore a full face mask. Only his eyes were visible.

" Snape?" Jordan tilted her head to the left a bit.

Snape's eyes narrowed. Unexpectedly, he pulled her arms and into the dance floor despite her protest.

"What are you doing?!" Jordan hissed as she found herself facing him, with his hand on her waist and the other holding her hand in the air. He began to sway, dragging her feet along to the sound of the music.

Jordan's face was red with flush. She had never, not even once, been on a dance floor before therefore, had no idea how to move. Fortunately for her, Severus had managed to keep her on her toes and followed his instruction perfectly without uttering a word and using only his body to guide her through the dance as they swang in circles.

"Snape, this is absolutely inappropriate! We shouldn't be doing this! We should be keeping eyes on Lily-"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" He stared down at her. Eyes completely focused on her.

"What?"

"Look at the front." Blinking her eyes, Jordan looked at the couple dancing on the opposite side from them. Lily and a man, looked slightly older than her; whom Jordan presumed must be one of the Company's partner's son.

"How do you think keeping eyes on her while she was on the dance floor while you were standing at the side?"

"'I'll find a way. I don't need _your_ help." She tried to snap her hand away from him but Severus won't let her. He tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Have you forgotten what Mr. Antolia had said? We should not be talking with each other, remember? As for now, you and I are just two people attending the ball."

Jordan gritted her teeth. As much as she liked to disagree with him, the man had a point. Beside, this way, she could monitor Lily closely without been too obvious. Taking a deep breath, and reopened her eyes (she had closed them earlier), Jordan relaxed her stiff muscles as they both continued to dance while keeping eyes to their surroundings and Lily.

* * *

 **IF** Jordan was to be honest with herself, the dance that she had with Severus wasn't as bad as she had initially thought. The man knew how to waltz and avoided from her stomping on his feet for sure. After the third and last dance, the couple stepped out from the dance floor, allowing others to occupy it and went to the beverage table.

Jordan took a gulp of the drink, a fruity punch. Her eyes were still locked on Lily who was at the moment, chatting with Heather, Victoria and Kay at a corner. She was being discreet with her distance. Not too far yet close enough to jump in front of Lily should any unwanted thing suddenly happened.

A cough caught her attention on her left side. Once again, Jordan found herself fighting the urge to roll her eyes or even groaned as the same man she had danced with stood beside her with a glass of wine.

"You sure you want to drink _that_ while on duty?"

"I assure you it takes more than just a few drinks to wear me down." Severus sipped on his wine. "Besides, in order to fool your enemies, you'll have to play the fool."

Jordan snorted. "Sure. Whatever."

"You know, Miss Smith, I am trying my best to be civil here. Could you at least cut me some slacks at least for tonight?"

Jordan thought a bit more about what he just said before finally she nodded and looked up to face him.

"My apologies. I will try to be civil with you just as you are being civilized with me."

"Understood." He nodded. Severus turned his view from Jordan to the Atolia's Heiress. "Miss Antolia looks lovely in that soft cream gown."

"Indeed." A small smile formed on Jordan's lips. "She looks gorgeous in everything. It was a hard task to find the perfect gown for her to wear that will enhances her beauty."

"Oh?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "How many dresses did she actually tried out?"

"Twelve."

"You're joking." He sneered. Then again the young female dunderheads in Hogwarts were always making a big fuss whenever it comes to Yule Ball every year.

Jordan firmly nodded. "This is not just a big ball we're talking about, . Tonight is also the official day where the world would finally acknowledge that Lily is ought to be the next Heiress to the company. Why do you think Thomas had us all undercover like this? That's because there are enemies even within these walls who would reject the idea of having Lily as the new Head of the company. The reason? Because she's a female, therefore she is consider weak in the field where almost ninety-nine percent are men. That's why tonight of all the nights, Lily must look her absolute best in front of these men who looked down on her."

Severus did not bothered to say anything else. As he finished his drink and put down the empty glass, Severus turned to look at Jordan and said, "Red."

"What?" Jordan frowned.

"Red would look much nicer on you than white." He looked down at her attire. "You are very passionate when it comes to your duty to protect Lily. Very fierce. So yes, Miss Smith, red does you justice even so then the pure innocent white."

"You-" Jordan's words were cut out by an alarming scream coming from the crowd behind them.

Instinctively, she jumped across the beverage table and ran toward Lily.

At the same time, while Severus and Jordan were chatting with each other, someone from the rivalry company had managed sneaked into the heavily guarded ball. He managed to pass all the securities without his identity being alerted thanks to the little potion he had taken before coming here.

Now all the man needed to do was wait for the right moment for his 'surprise attack.' But first, a little excitement was needed.

The man silently ans discreetly took out a small mordified gun, the size from his own palm, from his chest pocket and pointed it forward in the middle of the air before he pulled the tigger and fired.

* * *

 **CHAOS** ensured the moment the gunshot went out. Everyone was running and shoving each other toward the exit. The guards who were duty were trying their best to control the crowds.

"LILY!" Jordan shouted, eyes frantically for her best friend. Jordan cursed at the dress she was wearing; it made her difficult to run as fast as she could toward Lily without taking the risking of tearing the dress apart.

 _"Lily!"_ Jordan forced herself to move pass through the mad crowd. When she finally reached to the place she'd last seen her, her blood instantly turned cold when Lily was nowhere to be found.

Panic slowly overwhelmed her. Jordan felt a tight knock at the pit of her stomach.

"Miss Smith!" Someone called out to her from the furthest left corner.

Severus, frantically waving his hands at her. He had Lily and the other girls with him.

Jordan couldn't be even more happy to see him than she was now. Running toward him, Jordan did what she won't normally do in a typical situation: she hugged him.

To say Severus was in deep shock was an understatement. He was beyond shocked the moment he saw Miss Smith came running toward them - toward him. Before he could say anything, she lunged and pulled him into a firm hug.

Severus stood stiffly. He didn't return her hug. He just couldn't. It felt like a lifetime, but only lasted a couple of minutes.

When Jordan pulled back, she didn't look at him but immediately went to Lily and the others. Severus stood silently. His gaze was on her the whole way as she made toward Lily and hugged her.

Somehow, he couldn't get her words out of his mind before she left.

"Thank you, _Severus."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutouts to:**

 **Guest1 : ****Thank you so much for liking this story and for the compliment! You made me one very happy writer hehe :D**

 **Guest2** **: It's a SeverusxJordan but at the beginning, it will be SeverusxLily mainly because of Severus' infatuation with the girl who looked a lot like Lily Evans. :P I thank you for loving this story!**

 **BeraniandSeverus4eva:** **I MISS YOU TOO! And yes, I have lots on my plate at the moment Haha. Scout has a good ring to it. :) I'll be sure to add the Germand Shepard very soon! The next chapter for the 1st story will be up soon as well but for now, enjoy this chapter, love!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Kindness**

 **SAINT** Rogress Private University - was the university both Lily and Jordan currently attending. It was a university filled with the rich and famous.

Severus Snape was standing in front of a classroom - Vocal Classroom. Today, he had been assigned to watch over Lily while Jordan was having her lessons conducted. He didn't mind, of course. In fact, if Severus was to be a bit honest with himself, he enjoyed watching over Lily.

Listening to her singing calmed him.

It still amazed Severus to no end that a soft-spoken young lass like her had such a strong vocal when it comes to singing. He would never expected that.

Sighing to himself, Severus let his mind drifted to two days ago, and suddenly, his facial expression changed from calm to a bit of guilt. Severus looked at his right hand. There wasn't any blood stained, but he had killed a man on that same night.

The Masquerade Ball ended badly. Right after the unexpected shooting and chaos ensured, Severus and Jordan, along with Thomas and the others were taken to the latter's Firm buildings.

Thomas had been furious when he found out the Mastermind behind the conspiracy: a powerful man named Marino Alfedo, the CEO of the Alfedo Trading Company and also the greatest rival for the Antolia family.

It turned out that night had been merely a warning that the Alfedo would never accepted Lily as the new Head of the Antolia Company. Regardless, the fact that the shooter had been closed to where Lily had been and none of the bodyguards had seen him or the fact that he'd managed got through their tight and carefully planned security system had caused such a ruckus for everyone, especially Thomas.

As for Thomas, he had been swearing the man's name from the moment they'd left until they reached to his office.

In all honestly, Thomas had been shitlessly scared. He knew something like this was ought to happen during the Masquerade Ball. What he never expected was that of all the rivals and enemies they had; it had to be Alfedo who made the first declaration. Soon, more would followed his footsteps and eventually, it would never end.

It irked Thomas to think his soft-spoken, sweet, beautiful niece was forced to go through all of these challenges for as long as she was the Head of the Antolia's Company.

Surely there must be a way to put an end to all of this?

Then, it clicked.

There had a way. An easy way nonetheless to end this and protected Lily.

"Jordan." Thomas suddenly called out. He still hadn't turned his back at them. He kept staring at the firewood.

"Yes, Sir?" Jordan had stepped forward the moment her name being called.

"Jordy. I need - no - _want_ you to do something for me. It's a very important assignment."

Jordan straightened her back and looked straight at him in the eyes as he slowly turned his body to face with them all.

She waited for him to continue.

"I want you to inflitrate Alfedo's secret hideout and take him out."

The whole office came to deep silence.

"What?" Lily had been the one who first to recover. "N-No! _Absolutely_ not!"

Thomas opened the small cabinet under his desk. He brought it on the desk, a gun modal S&W-M36.

"You can't be serious..." Lily gasped horridly.

In all her years of becoming a bodyguard there were two things that Jordan had and would never allowed herself to do - assassination and seduction assignments.

"Thomas, you can't! You can't let her do this!" Lily vocally protested.

"Thomas, I could do it." Even Denise, Jordan's aloof half-brother felt uncomfortable with the idea.

"No! It must be done by a woman!" Thomas flipped and waved his hands in the air. "Marino Alfedo is a pig. If a woman inflitrates his heavily guarded secret hideout, the chances of sucess is greater than if a man does it!"

Thomas cringed before he turned to look at Lily. He approached her and gently held both her shoulders.

"I know I said it before that we won't allow Jordy to go for any assasssin or seduction assignments, but things have changed, love. What happened today is just a tip of an iceberg. You will face many great challenges ahead from now on. Sooner or later, Jordy will have to get blood on her hands. To protect you. Do you understand, Lil?"

Lily looked up at the man with tearful eyes.

Severus blinked his eyes for a couple of times at the memory. He looked at his right hand again and remembered that night, after Miss Smith had agreed to the assignment, he had secretly followed her to the hideout. He had witnessed her fighting off men twice as big and thrice as heavy than her using only an iron rod and her fists.

Severus had stayed in hidden in the dark, waiting for the right moment.

Right after she had fought everyone; Jordan headed to her target; Marino Alfedo.

Severus remembered the mocking words Alfedo had said to her about she not having any guts to pull the trigger on him. Her hand had been trembling, Severus had noticed.

When Alfedo had challenged her to "do it! Pull the trigger you worthless bitch!"

Severus saw something snapped in her eyes and quickly intervened.

He had cast Avada Kedavra on Alfedo before Jordan pulled the trigger and shot the man on his forehead.

Once Alfedo was dead, Jordan had snapped from her thoughts and had dropped the gun. Her hands had been clearly shakened at that moment and she cowered on the ground. Severus approached her and had yanked her to get up on her feet before the two of them left the hideout.

When they got back, Jordan had been surprised when Thomas was the first to welcome her and pulled her into a bear hug. He had repeatedly apologised to her for making her do such things, and thanked Severus for accompanied her and making sure she was all right. Thomas even said he willing to overlooked the rule Severus had broken when he decided to follow Jordan without informing him or anyone and leaving Lily unguarded in one of the room alone.

When Jordan had just about to inform Thomas it wasn't she who committed the killing but Severus when the latter stopped her.

"It's been a long night. I'm sure everyone especially Miss Antolia, is in need of a proper rest."

Since then, Severus had been trying to avoid Jordan and the topic that he knew she'd been dying to ask him as much as he could.

The time now was twelve o'clock. Lily should be finished with her vocal class in twenty minutes. Severus looked around the students who passed by him and sometimes gave him a strange look. Some secretly laughed at him while others whispered shyly about him.

Twenty minutes. He just need to hold on for twenty minutes and then-

"HOT NEWS EVERYONE!" A young lad rushed in front of him while shouting at the top of his lungs. "

THERE'S A FIGHT AT THE CAMPUS' BACKYARD! KEN TIMPSON AND HIS GOONS VERSUS JORDAN SMITH! COME AND SEE AND DON'T FORGET TO PLACE YOUR BETS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

* * *

 **JORDAN** threw in the last punch to one of Ken Timpson's goons before he fell down on the ground, with a bleeding and possible broken nose. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and glared at Ken who stood arrogantly at the far back while his goons did the dirty works.

"Very impressive. You've managed to beat all of my sixty goons in," he checked his watch and smirked. "Less than fifteen minutes."

"What is it that you want?" Jordan asked dangerously.

Ken Timpson was the great-greatson of the Campus' President. As such, he used his power and influence to make people obeyed him.

When the news of the night of the Masquerade Ball went disasterous and the death of Marino Alfedo on that same night quickly reached to his ears, Ken decided he would like to see whether the Antolia's bodyguard was responsible for it. He couldn't careless about old man Alfedo of course. After all, with him now gone, it was one less troublesome rival for his family.

Ken smirked. "Nothing for now. Of course, you wouldn't have anything to do with the death of old man Alfedo, would you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jordan dusted herself from the dirts. "If you're done with me, I'm already late for my class." She left without even turning to look at him.

"Hold on there, sweetie!" Ken called out, still with the smug on his face. "What makes you think I'm gonna let you go so _easily?_ "

His last words made her blood turned cold.

Jordan quickly turned to face him, expecting an attack to come from the man when all the sudden, she felt something swiftly passed behind her.

The next thing she knew, something hard and steel hit at the back of her head...

* * *

Severus got to the backward as fast as his feet could carry him. He would have used magic, but scared of being detected by the Minister of Magic.

Not that they hadn't detected him since he had already used magic in the Muggle world in the first place. And the night when he had used the Killing Curse, that should already be his _dead_ giveaway. Severus didn't want to risk anymore trouble, so he ran.

When he got there, he felt cold shiver running down his spine. Miss Smith, the ever-so-tough bodyguard, was laying on the ground helplessly with a bleeding head and being physically assulted with a steel rod by three men.

Rage suddenly overhelmed him at the wonder of why nobody even bothered to help the poor lass out.

Severus marched toward the group of men, all the while he ignored the whisperings and glances he received from those bloody dunderheads.

He roughly shoved the first lad that stood in his way before punching him in the face. His friends tried to attack him, but Severus quickly reflected and kicked the lad on the stomach.

 _Two down. One to go._

They say the last one was always the tricky one.

Severus glared intimidatingly at the now panicked lad. He tried to act tough but when two of his friends didn't seem like they were moving anytime soon, he panicked.

"Didn't your mother ever taught you any manners? Striking a helpless man is one thing. Striking on a helpless _woman_ is another. You despicable prats."

Severus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned pure white. How he wished he could just used any Killing curse on them!

"Oi grandpa! What got on your bloody nerves, eh?" Ken mockingly laughed.

Severus looked up. He kept a sharp intimidated black eyes on the latter. He lifted his hand in the mid-air.

Ken was just about to insult Severus when all the suddenly, he felt something was choking him.

Ken coughed chokingly. His face starting to turn blue and his eyes were watery from the lack of air. Everyone around him seemed to be in shocked and confused at what was happening to him.

"Se...verus..." A hand clamped weakly on his left foot. "St...op..."

Severus looked down at Jordan who had a hard time keeping her eyes opened. "Pl...e...ase.."

Instantly he stopped. Severus pulled back his hand to his sides and crouched over her. Carefully and gently, he lifted Jordan from the ground and tucked into his arms.

"We'll have to treat your wounds immediately."

"Take... the car.."

"No. We'll do it _my_ way."

He marched through the crowds, heading toward the Campus' Health Centre.

* * *

 **"OH** my goodness! Whatever happened to you, child?" Aida, the Campus' nurse, an elderly grey haired woman, said in shock the moment she saw Severus brought in Jordan.

"She had a fight with the rowdy boys in the campus. An unsufferable prat named Ken." Severus laid her down on the available bed gently.

Aida hissed the moment the name came out from his mouth. "He strikes again."

"Pardon me, _again,_ Madam?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Aida reluctantly nodded. "This isn't the first time a student was sent with a bloody face like her to here, . In fact, in Miss Smith's case, this is probably the first time that Ken managed to land a hit on her hair. Usually it was the other way around. Must've pulled _dirty_ tricks up from his sleeves."

"Indeed." Severus nodded, mildly impressed with the elder woman's knowledge.

Jordan's soft groan brought him back to life. Severus cleared his throat and turned to Aida.

"Forgive me for asking you this Madam, do you mind doing me a little favour? I seemed to have told Miss Antolia to stay at the Cafeteria with her friends while I went after Miss Smith. Do you think perhaps you could call her to come her while I help Miss Smith dealing with her wounds?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back, sweetie." Aida referred to Jordan before she quickly left the room. The moment she left, Severus cast a spell to lock the door.

He then looked down and focused on Jordan's condition.

"Miss Smith? Can you hear me?" Jordan weakly nodded.

"I need to see the wounds on your body, more importantly, your lower half. In order to do that, I will need to strip you down for just a bit."

Instantly Jordan shook her head. She struggled to get up but Severus stopped her.

"Miss Smith, I assure you, my intention is noble and I mean you no harms in any way whatsoever. I need to take a look at your infectious wounds immediately now before they get even worse than they already are and before I could give you any healing potions for the wounds."

"Hospital... Take me to the Hospital... _Please_..." Jordan pled and continued to struggle until Severus unexpectedly and gently held her hand.

"You won't make it throughout the journey over there. Miss Smith, I promise I will not do anything indecent to you. You have to trust me. Please. It'll be quick and it won't hurt as much."

Jordan was still hesitating about letting Severus to have a look at her wounds, especially around the abdomen area where she'd suffered the most from the beating and heavily kicking.

One teardropped fell on her cheek, followed by another and another.

"I'm frightened."

Severus brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Don't be. Breathe in deeply and lay down."

Jordan reluctantly nodded. With Severus' guidance she laid on her back once again and allowed him to pull her shirt up, enough for him to see the heavily wound on her abdomen. She cletched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Meanwhile, Severus could barely looked at the bruised wound the young muggle had to suffer. He'd seen and suffered indescribeful wounds himself during his days as the double agent. However, seeing how it was a Muggle, woman nonetheless, had made him cringed.

Pointed out his wand at her abdomen, Severus cast a healing spell.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He repeatedly the spell three times; firstly, to slow the flow of blood to prevent death by exsanguination; the second to clear residue and begin to heal the wounds; and the third to fully knit the wounds.

Once he had done with the spell, Severus unhookee his bagpack from his back and took out three different potions and put them to the small table beside the bed.

"Drink this." He said softly and handed her a bottle of red liquid. "Blood Replenishing Potion." Severus said before she even asked.

Jordan took the potion and forced herself to drink it - not liking the taste at all.

"Good girl. Next is this, a Calm Draught. It will help you to relax, which you obviously need it."

Jordan took it and drank. The taste wasn't as bad as the previous one.

"Clever girl. Now let's get your face clean up." Severus approached her closely from the side of the bed. Tapping his wand at the ugly bruises that were starting to form on her face, he muttered the same spell again and repeatedly thrice.

Once the wounds on her face and scalp have been cleared, Severus took the last potion, Sleeping Draught.

This time, Jordan was reluctant to take.

"You'll have to take it. Your body needs to recover."

"I'm fine. I don't need to sleep. Just resting..."

Severus was about to tell her 'don't be such a stubborn brat' when he realised something.

"Are you afraid they would attack you whil you're asleep?" Jordan reluctantly nodded.

Severus sighed softly

He moved from standing beside he bed to sitting down on the small available space on her bed, closed to her.

Then he did something unexpected; he brushed the strings of her hair on her forehead and pulled it back gently, as gently as a mother's stroke.

"I won't let them hurt or come anywhere near you. I promise. Take the draught."

Jordan eyed him, then the draught in his hand, and back to him. She knew he was acting differently because of her condition but somehow she couldn't help but to feel there was a gentle side of him beneath the cold, cynical and bitter man.

Taking the draught from his hand, Jordan slowly drank the draught and wait for the effect. She didn't need to wait long. As soon as Jordan took it, she fell to sleep almost immediately.

Severus watched as her breathing rose up and down in a normal pace. He watched how her face with the little bruises slept serenely.

While usually he would have not left a scar in any wounds while treatement, he made an exception knowing people would be wondering and guessing how abnormal it was for her to recover so quickly. Therefore, the best way he could do was to heal the wounds, stopped it from bleeding and got infected.

Severus got up from the bed. He uncast the locking spell at the door and waited for Madam Aida to bring Lily in just as he had instructed. While waiting for them, Severus made sure the bodyguard was sleeping comfortably. He untied her shoes and socks before arranging them neatly on the ground, and then he pulled the blanket to cover her up. Severus then, found a chair and sat down beside the bed, watching over her like he'd promised.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, the Health Centre's doors opened gently. Lily, the girls and Thomas came in rushing to where Jordan's bed was.

"I'm sorry was late! I had to phone Thomas and wait for him to arrive. Oh poor Jordy..." She looked at her best friend with sad eyes and gently stroke her hair.

"It's all right. As you can see,Miss Smith is asleep. She would feel a lot better when she wakes up later."

"I see you've used magic on her." Thomas whispered lowly at thw word and glanced at Severus. "How badly was the wound?"

"Quite badly. Should I hadn't taken the upperhand, Miss Smith would not be here with us right now."

"Damn!" Victoria hissed. "Those people will pay!"

"Calm down, Vicky. What's more important is that she's all right now." Heather assured her with a gentle smile.

They all looked at her in pity before Thomas decide to break the silence.

"We need to go right now, Lil, Vicky. Severus, Lily won't be returning to the Residental Hall for quite some time. Tell Jordan to take it easy and oh, that she is to be dismissed from any assignments for the time being."

"Understood."

"Where are you people heading?"

"The Mansion." Victoria shrugged. "Lily's father returned home last night."

"Oh, I see! You must be excited to see him after so long, don't you, Lily dear?"

Lily bashfully nodded. "Yes. It has been a while."

Thomas cleared his throat and prepared to leave.

"I trust you take her home after she wakes up?"

"Of course." Severus nodded. "Though if you don't mind, I would like to keep her with me so that I may monitor the wound and the effects of the healing potions in which I have given her."

"Indeed. You do whatever you have to do to keep her back on hee feet again. And protect her if you can, please. I don't know what you'd done to the Timpson prat, but I know him and he's the type of man who refused to let go. He will come for her."

"You have my words."


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoutouts to:**

 **BeraniandSeverus4eva:** **THANK YOU for the shout out! Lol I** **'m very flattered to hear you enjoyed the previous chapter, and to hear good feedback about Severus' soft side.. (I didn't make him too OOC, did I? *sweat*)**

 **I love the shipping names that you came out with! XD Jordrus and Lilrus sound cool! All hail for shipping names lol**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Not much action but more talking but it's VERY important. Enjoy reading, dearie! ;D**

 **Senna Bluefire** **:** **Hi there! Thank you for dropping by and leave a comment! I'll be sure to find a Beta soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **Truce**

 **"HERE** we are. Please make yourself at home, Miss Smith." Severus lured her into his penthouse while he went and locked the front gate and door. Jordan had woken up a couple of hours ago from sleep in bless, one that she hadn't had for years.

When Severus had informed her about Lily and Thomas visiting her while she was asleep at the Campus' Health Centre. In addition to that, he had also mentioned how Lily would not be returning to the Residential Hall for a week at least - she had phoned him, and Thomas' message telling her to take it easy for a few days.

Upon hearing how her best friend would not be coming back, to Severus' unexpected surprise, Jordan sighed in relief.

"Did my ears just deceived me, Miss Smith? Or did I actually heard you sighed in _relief_ at the mention of Miss Antolia's absent?"

Jordan sighed again. "Being a bodyguard for twenty-four seven is really tiresome. Whenever Lily's father returned home from work in the oversea, she would spend time with him before he needs to go back. Usually for a week. In the meantime while she's gone, during that whole week, I'll be on off-duty."

"Interesting." Severus walked toward the living room after he had done hanging his coat. He would offer to hang the muggle's coat, except that she didn't wear any.

Jordan wore a dark brown wool turtle-neck sweater to class today. Of course, there had been splattered of blood when she got beaten by Ken's goons, nevertheless, Severus had managed to get it clean with a poke of his wand.

Jordan followed him inside. It was her second time coming to his new home - her dream house. The first time when she came here, was the second time Jordan met Severus after he awoken from the hospital.

Back then, she had paid no attentions to the surroundings and was merely focused on getting rid of Severus who had suspiciously accepted to become Lily's Magic Instructor and for reasons still unknown to her, the fact that he had indirectly and unknowingly stole her dream house right under her very nose made her irked him more!

What was even more worse, she couldn't stay mad and condemned him forever because no one, not even Lily knew that she had a plan on buying the penthouse in the first place!

Sighed at the memory, Jordan looked around the house this time and gasped in awe.

The living room was painted in dark green walls with white trims. The floors were covered with dark wooden tiles, with a wide-sized carpet that matched perfectly well with the walls.

And, if Jordan had to guess what was Severus' favourite colour, she would have gotten it correctly without even batting her eyes-lashes.

The man was simply obsessed with the colour green! There was a dark Green couch with white stripes facing the wide screen television that was hanging on the wall. A couple of single sofa on each sides, and a wooden small rectangular glass table at the centre. There was a chimney on the opposite side of the wall.

Judging from the look at it, Severus hadn't made a lot of changes since he started living here. Except that he added book shelves here and there.

The man loved to read, no doubt.

"What type of tea do you prefer, Miss Smith?" Severus' baritone voice echoed in the otherwise empty room from the kitchen, snapped Jordan from her trail of thoughts.

"Any tea will do, Mr. Snape."

Jordan heard cups being taken out and put on the island in the kitchen. She heard the man moved swiftly to make the tea without even looking at him.

Jordan walked toward the balcony. She unlocked the door before turning the knob and opened it. Jordan stepped outside.

The view was magnificent. Night already fell by the time they reached to Severus' place. The view of the city at night was breathtaking. She could spot her college and even the Antolia's grand mansion at the end of the city. It was a perfect stalk-house. Which was why the Antolia had made it nearly impossible for anyone to buy.

"Your tea is getting cold." Severus watched with his arms crossed at the door.

How long had he been standing there? Jordan didn't bother to turn to look at him. Instead, she focused on gazing the beautiful view before her.

The wind softly blew her hair and she allowed it. Footsteps approached her and before long, the overgrown man was standing beside her.

"I love this penthouse." Jordan spoke all the sudden.

"So I notice."

"Which was the reason why I was so _upset_ when Thomas had informed me they were giving out this penthouse to you that day, for _free_ nonetheless!" Jordan hissed. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

Severus watched silently, unfazed by her gaze at him. Before long, Jordan let out a long sigh and focused her gaze back at the night view.

"I'm not upset with you any more, though. Not since that _night..._ "

Severus looked away uncomfortably. He knew exactly what she was referring to. Severus knew he couldn't run away from the issue forever. One of these days she would hunt him down and eventually get him to talk about it.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you let me-"

"Would it be helpful to you if I say I didn't wish you to bear such a heavy conscience at your young age?"

"What I did for the Antolia family aren't all sugar, spice and everything nice, Snape. I _hurt_ people. My assignments hurt people."

"Exactly. But not enough to end their lives now, is it?" He fixed her with a piercing glare, a thin tight line on his lips and arms still crossed on his chest.

Jordan looked away.

"Take my words for it, Miss Smith, nothing good ever comes having your hands stained with blood." Severus turned and walked toward the door when he stopped halfway with one foot in and the other one still out.

"You've done it before, didn't you? Could you perhaps tell me about it?" Her voice and tone were soft and kind, very unlike the usual which she always used to him.

It'd actually made Severus stumbled back for a bit, but he quickly recovered. He wanted very much to tell her off － to mind her own damn business like she'd told him when he asked about her "assignments".

The way she looked at him, eyes filled with sincerely wanting to know about the people he had killed in the past and why. And no, there was no pity in her eyes, just curiosity.

"Your tea is getting cold, Miss Smith." And then, he went inside.

* * *

 **SEVERUS** stirred the tea spoon inside his cup of tea before putting it aside on the saucer. He lifted the cup near to his mouth and took a sip. Sitting on the opposite side of him was his guest, mimicking his action.

It surprised her that Severus of all the people had served her a vanilla flavoured milk tea. Though she won't admit it aloud, vanilla was her favourite flavour.

For a while they sat in silence in the dining room. Severus was reheating their dinner - meatloaf.

"So," Jordan stared at her teacup, refused to meet with his eyes. "How many people had you... you know." _Killed._

Severus took his own sweet time to answer that question. He stirred his cup a couple of times, sipped it thrice and finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Two. One was purely unintentional. And the other one... Well, the other one was a bit complicated." He'd expected her to gasp, to judge him the way everyone in Hogwarts had been judging him since that night when he had been forced to murder Albus Dumbledore.

Instead of being judgemental, the young Muggle's curiosity deepened. She sat with her back straight and eyes focused mainly on and only him.

"What'd happened?" Jordan asked softly.

Severus inhaled sharply.

"My, aren't you the curious one?" He chuckled darkly. "How could you be so calm when you're sitting at the same table with a cold-blooded _murderer_ , Miss Smith?"

Jordan moved from looking at him, back to her teacup, and eventually to her laps.

"...When Marino Alfedo had taunted me, he'd made me pulled the trigger. It was a _huge_ mistake on my part; I shouldn't have let his words got to me like that."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "About him calling you a bitch? Why would you-"

Realization suddenly hit him the reason why. Her mother was a mistress to a wealthy married man. _"Oh."_

"Yeah..." Jordan bit her lower lip and looked away in guilt. She no longer hated her birth mother for abandoned her. Because of she hadn't done so, Jordan wouldn't get to meet with Lily and became her bodyguard.

 _Triing!_

The microwave called them. Severus didn't even bother to stand up. With a wave of his wand, two plates of meatloaf were served before them.

Jordan began to dig in the meatloaf like no one's business. She had only ate breakfast in the morning and was forced to skip lunch.

Severus watched the muggle dug the meatloaf in less ladylike manner and cringed a bit. He said nothing and continued to eat his with more manners. That was until Jordan opened her mouth again.

"So you see, Mr. Snape, who am I actually to judge you when I have my own flaws as well? I did pulled the trigger on him that night. The only difference is that he was already dead when I shot him."

Severut shot her a glare as he munched on his meatloaf. How could she stayed calm being with him, while eating her bloody meatloaf like he's just an ordinary person she shared a table with? Normal people won't be want to be anywhere him, let alone shared a table with him after knowing he'd killed people.

 _To save others._ Severus reminded himself. _A sacrifice is needed in order to save others._

Wiping his mouth with a clean cloak, Severus cleared his throat.

"How persistence you are, Miss Smith. So you think I would simply opened up to you after your little speech? Guess again."

Again, he expected her to shout like a banshee at him for not telling her after she had opened up to him.

And again, Jordan had proven herself more than he'd assumed her to be.

"You don't have to force yourself to tell me about it, if it still hurts you to tell." She whispered quietly and finished her meal.

Usually very demanding when it comes to her client's concerns and safety, Jordan was surprisingly calm regarding matters related to only her.

It shocked and shook him down to his very core.

Severus pushed the unfinished meatloaf to aside. His eyes never left her face.

"There was a little witch, a half-blood witch named Lily Evans..."

And so he told her. Told her everything about Lily Evans, the fallout of their friendship, and the regrets that he was forced to bear when she died. Severus Snape had told her even the deepest kept secret he bore for Lily Evans. Because once he started talking about it, words seemed to have flown out of his mouth. Because no one except for Albus Dumbledore had bothered to ask him what was wrong.

* * *

By the time Severus was done pouring everything to her, Jordan kept extremely quiet. Didn't know what to do or what to think.

She felt extremely sorry and pity for him; for all the things he had been through. But knew well enough that he didn't want any pity from her. Especially from her.

 _We're practically on the same rocking boat. Waiting for the other to dive into the sea first._ She thought in silent.

"Say something." Severus clenched his teeth.

"What do you wish for me to say?"

"That I'm a pathetic old fool who has spent two decades trying to pay my sins only to be rebuke by the public in the end?"

"That's not true! You've spent two decades protecting the scion between the woman whom you'd claimed was the love of your life and the man whom you hated with pure passion and had made your life a living hell in Hogwarts. Any man would not gave a damn about whatever happens to the child, but you, Mr. Snape. Because of the guilt that you'd felt for letting Lily died. You didn't know... You didn't know someone from the Order was going to be a traitor and reported it back to the Dark Lord. The very fact that you'd even _asked_ the Dark Lord to spare her from death must have meant something."

Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Indeed. A lot of pain and scars on my back."

Jordan looked at him with saddened eyes but said nothing.

Severus inhaled sharply.

"Miss Smith, it's getting late. I suggest you go and freshen up and go to bed soon." With a wave of his hand, he sent the dirty plates and empty cups to the sink and rose from his seat.

"Mr. Snape? I have a proposal to make."

"And that is?"

Jordan rose from her seat and looked directly into his eyes.

"I would like for us to start over."

That caught his attention from staring at the empty space. Severus looked at her. _Really_ looked her.

It made her feel nervous when he looked at her like that, as if he was trying to read what was on her bloody mind and what possessed her to propose such proposal in the first place?

Before he asked, Jordan spoke first.

"Mr. Snape, you and I obviously started on a wrong foot, but we do have a lot common grounds, especially our main interest: that is protecting Lily. Do not try to deny that fact, Snape. I have seen the way you look at her."

Snape closed his mouth. Again he crossed his arms and looked at her.

Jordan sighed. "Lily is a beautiful and attractive young woman. She could have any men that she wants and it doesn't shocked me when she managed to capture everyone's attention, including a bitter,cynical, cranky old man like you. However, what had surprised me until now is that she may also took interest in you." Her eyes looked at the changing expression on Severus' face.

"You're mad." He said softly, mostly to himself.

Jordan mutely shook her head.

"You're pulling my legs, aren't you? Aren't you?" He raised his voice.

"Whether you believe it or not, , you are not _that_ bad-looking. Victoria had even given you a seven out of ten in her book. Coming that from her was rare, I tell you."

"I don't care what she thinks!" Severus went to the living room. Jordan followed.

Severus paced back and forth in the room, pulling his hair and mumbling about something underneath his breath.

Jordan watched as she leaned her back against the wall with her arms crossed. The dinner was delicious enough to fill in her empty tummy. All she needed now was to take a bath and then go back to sleep.. Of course only if the man himself stopped pacing around the living room and pulling his hair.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Will you just stop it? So Lily is fond of you - has a crush on you even. You should be flying up to the moon. Not paced like a caged lion and pulling out your bloody hair! What's the big deal here?"

"Why does she even _likes_ me?"

Jordan groaned at the question. "Does it really matter why?"

"Yes." Severus answered sharply.

"Maybe because you are the only man who ever treated her like a person and not some kind of a trophy. Lily is wealthy, as you can very well see. Most men want her for her wealth, obviously, and Lily's not naive about it. That is why she kept a distance away from them. That is, until _you_ came in, Mr. Snape."

"Me?"

Jordan nodded.

"When we first met, clearly you did not know who she was, otherwise you would be on your knees at the hospital. From Lily's perspective, she viewed you as a new fresh of air － someone whom she could easily befriended with without having to constantly keep her guards up at all the time. Someone she could talk to. A companion."

"I'm not following you, Miss Smith. She clearly has you, her best friend, didn't she?"

" _Yes."_ Jordan bit her lips. "However, my duty as her bodyguards has its limitations. As her friend and adoptive sister, she confined to me her personal problems, and as her bodyguard, she trusted me to protect her and to keep her safe. But there are certain things that none of us are not allowed to discuss about. Confidential matters such as her family's business. Instead of talking about it to me, she could talk it to you. Do you understand?"

"Why aren't you two allowed to discuss about it? She is the Head of her Company, isn't she?"

The conversation was getting deepened with every questions and answers. Jordan knew she had to be careful not to let anything slipped. All she needed to do was to make sure he would say 'yes' to the matter and all would be solved.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan calmed down her nerves before answering him.

"Put it this way, Mr. Snape. A kind and pure-hearted person such as Lily, couldn't bear to listen or see what I had done for the Antolia family to assure that her safety is being reserved at all times. I'd told you about my assignments earlier, didn't I?"

Severus said nothing. The muggle had a point. Severus understood perfectly well what she was referring to as he had once been a double agent for the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, thus, knew how gravely dangerous it was should any of those confidential matters leaked to the enemy's ears.

And Lily, should they ever lay their hands on her and demand her to spill informations, Severus doubt as much that she could not possibly be able to take the pressure of being tortures, unlike himself or Jordan. Both of them had already been trained body and mind against the pressure of being tortured.

Still, there was something that she wasn't telling him directly.

"What are you suggestion then?" Severus crossed and uncrossed his arms uncomfortably.

Jackpot! She managed got him asking.

Jordan smirked a little bit. She sat back down and gestured Severus to do the same. Once he had seated, Jordan sat closer to him, much to Severus' own surprise; as if they were sharing a deep secret.

"What I suggesting may or may not to your liking, Mr. Snape, but just hear me out, ya. Assume you and Lily got together, do not give me that glare, Snape, I just say, assume you two were together, it'll be beneficial for all the three of us."

"Explain."

"Now that Lily has become the Head of the Antolia's Company, there will be many enemies would much prefer to have her killed and the company destroyed. Thomas had mentioned to me once there will be a time when my assignments will take me days to complete, or even months. The longest would be a year. When that time comes, I won't able to be there to protect her. That is why I'm entrusting you to keep her safe while I'm away."

Jordan met with Severus' sharp gaze. Her gaze matching his.

"I need someone whom I could trust to keep her safe, Severus." It was her own way of saying 'are you in or out?'

Severus pondered on the new information for a bit. True when he had first seen Miss Antolia that reminded him a lot like Lily, Severus had thought it was a second chance for him to find love again. He knew he wasn't a heartless bastard like most people thought of him to be. Severus knew he was capable of loving someone just as much as he had loved Lily. His only wish was that the next person who managed to steal his heart again, loved him this time.

Now that he knew that little spark of his dream could become a reality with the young woman whom he was getting fond of every time they met nevertheless, Severus felt his heart pumped in his ears.

Lifted his head, he looked at Jordan who was waiting for his answer.

"What is it for you, Miss Smith? Surely this kind of bargain can't be for free?"

"Agreed. I want you to teach me everything you know about the Magical World."

"What?" This time he didn't bother to control his volume. _Surely, she must be kidding?_ "So you want me to teach you magic? You do aware that it is impossible for a muggle such as yourself to perform magic, do you not, Miss Smith?"

"I'm not asking you to teach me magic. I'm asking you to educate me about the magical world so that I may be an assist in the future, in case something magical-related happened to the Antolia family and you are not there to help us out. In exchange, I will be gladly to teach you everything you need to know about becoming Lily's bodyguard, and everything you need to know about Lily herself so that you may... You know, woo her? Court her? whatever." Jordan crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "But hurt her, Snape, and I'll make sure you won't see daylight ever again. Are we clear?"

Severus pondered more about her request and offer. So there was more than meet with her eyes after all. He smirked.

"Deal." He offered his hand.

Jordan looked at his offered hand and raised an eyebrow. She had assumed it would take more than just words to convince him to agree on the matter. Jordan was even ready to turn the table around and take the situation to Phase Two: seduce him, should the man still refused to take the deal.

She took the offered hand and shook it firmly.

The pact was sealed and a truce was made between them.

"From here onwards, Lily shall be our top priority."

"Agreed." Severus nodded.

They stayed like that for a while before each decided to call it a night.

* * *

 **THE** Ministry of Magic in the Wizarding World filled with wizards and witches who were busily working to reform the ministry after the destruction Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War. One Death Eater in particular, was being escorted by three Aurors to the Auror Office where the current Prime Minister of Magic,Kingsley Shacklebolt, await.

"Welcome," Shacklebolt greeted with a neutral smile at his guests. "First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you for agreeing to this mission. I know it is a very hard mission; one it takes us a month and half to track our high-profile target."

A loud snort was heard in the silence, coming from one of the three Aurors.

Shacklebolt ignored the snort and continued speaking in a calm and neutral tone. "One of you managed to track him down and able to find his hiding location - the Muggle World. Well done, Harry."

Harry Potter nodded. Beside him to his right, his best friend Ronald Weasley gave him a nudge on the shoulder and grinned proudly. Standing on his left was Neville Longbottom, also offered the young lad a proud smile.

"Find him and bring him back." Shacklebolt ordered. He then looked at the ex-Death Eater standing in front of his table. "Take him along. As the two of you were once Death-Eaters, I'm sure you are able to find a way to convince him to come back quietly. We do not wish to cause any trouble with the Muggles. Do you understand this, Lucius Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy dressed in Death Eater garb, nodded. "Find Severus Snape and bring him back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shoutout to:**

 **BeraniandSeverus4eva:** **Once again, I want to thank you for your review! It was so funny! XD Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: First of all, I'm sure all of us are saddened by the shocking news about our beloved Alan Rickman's sudden passing from cancer. I myself was shocked and couldn't bring myself to wrap that reality in my mind when I first heard of it. To be honest, after I'd heard of his parring, I thought of quitting this story and the other. But I'd managed to pull myself together and decided to see the two stories that I have right now till the very end. :)**

 **Rest In Peace Alan Rickman. You shall never be forgotten.**

 **Amen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Intruders**

 **OVER** the last few days, Jordan Smith and Severus Snape had formed a bond with each other in an unusual way not many would have guessed.

Jordan woke up at dawn the next morning, made the sofa bed nearly and then prepared a simple breakfast for the two of them before she left to the Residence Hall for a bath and a change of clothes before she needed to rush to her classes.

Meanwhile, Severus got to spend some self-quality time at home while waiting for the young Muggle to return in the evening for the first day of their little bonding session that involved a lot of reading and experimenting.

At half past two o'clock sharp, Jordan finished with her classes, drove back to Residence Hall to change her clothes, did some cleaning in the place, laundries and studied for a bit. Then, when evening arrived, she packed her stuff and heading over to Severus' penthouse.

That had been her routines over the last few days since they've made a truce with each other.

"That should be enough." Severus put aside a red coloured tube while Jordan wrote down the name and then labelled it - 'Blood Replenishing Potion'. She sighed softly and looked at the rest of the labelled potions with different shapes and sizes on the long table.

They have been making potions since Wednesday morning up until today, Sunday evening.

"Miss Smith, I think that should be enough for today." Severus said over washing his hands at the sink.

"Right. I also think we've made more than we'd intended." Jordan chuckled silly and shook her head.

Her chuckling sounded like soft bells ringing in Severus' ears but he said nothing nor commented anything about it at all.

"Indeed we have, Miss Smith." Severus looked at the potions again before he nodded. "Great job on your first try of making potions."

"To be honest, it's no different than when you're cooking something. You know, preparing the ingredients and such?"

"Ah. Let's not forget the reason why most of my former students in Hogwarts had managed to fail yet another simple potion making assignment now shall we? Tell me, are you or are you not a good cook, Miss Smith?"

Jordan shrugged. "I can cook but I doubt my cooking skills could compared to the top and excellent chefs' standard, Mr. Snape."

"Is that so? Then what if we made it into a contest then - whoever cooks it better wins a special prize." There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke those words.

Jordan looked at him strangely. Since they made their peace last night, it amazed her how fast his attitude toward her had changed drastically.

True, it was still too early for him to open up his heart to her, but it wasn't as if Jordan expect him to. At least not too soon. If anyone knew how difficult it was to open their heart to someone, to lower the shield and concrete wall they have built around them over the years, it's her.

 _Perhaps he is truly_ _trying his best to make this works. Or perhaps he_ _'s just merely_ _desperate for companion_ _ship..._ Jordan thought briefly. Not that she was complaining or judging him as a matter of fact. Shaking her head, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and returned to him.

"Well, what's the catch? Surely you must have done some brainstorming in order to come out with this idea, ?"

Severus grinned a little bit. He waved his right hand in the air and a piece of note appeared.

Jordan read the note with one eyebrow rose and said, "Interesting."

She put it down and looked back at him with a small grin. "Challenge accepted. But who will be the judge?"

"Miss Antolia, of course. And if you want to make a higher bet, the others."

"Done. Oh speaking of which, Lily called me this morning. She said she will be coming back early tomorrow morning."

Severus stopped at what he was doing and just simply stared at the empty air. There was fear and uncertainty in his eyes which Jordan could clearly see.

"Hey," Jordan tapped on his right shoulder gently. It immediately snapped him out of whatever thoughts he had. "It's going to be all right. Just be yourself. Let Lily sees the man that you really are."

"Which is why I'm having uncertainty and doubt at the moment." Severus walked out of the Laboratory (which had been a guest's room), and went straight to the living room. He sat down on the single sofa, leaned forward while pitching the bridge of his nose.

Jordan followed a few steps behind him. She watched the inner turmoil he was struggling hard right now, with a pitiful look.

"You won't know until you try." said Jordan softly as she approached him and sat at the long sofa.

"What if it's the same as before?"

"My Lily is different from _your_ Lily, Snape. I know her like the back of my hands. This Lily is compassionate. She values other qualities in one's own self. If she had been so easily doubtful and mistrusted from the very beginning, do you think Lily would still have me? She knew everything that I've done is all for her family's own benefits. She may not agreed to it, and she most definitely against it, but she understood it needed to be done. Could you say the same about your Lily?"

Snape fixed her a cold glare. His Lily hadn't been as kind to him as she had been with others, only because it had been his fault. She darn well _knew a_ bout that! And yet...

Realizing her own fault, Jordan quickly and ashamedly looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that...Really. Please forgive me."

Severus breathed out sharply. "You're forgiven. We need to work that soon."

Jordan nodded. She couldn't agree more. Though they had made amends with each other, they were still in rocky and shaky position. Each was trying to test the water by pushing each other's buttons.

Finally after it seemed like a lifetime, the two decided to call it a day, with Jordan promised that she would come and fetched him at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning before they would head to the Antolia's Mansion.

* * *

 **TOMORROW** morning came shortly. True to her words, at eight o'clock sharp, Jordan arrived at Snape's doorsteps.

Snape got into the car in silence. He dressed smartly today; dark grey shirt with a long black trench coat. He even made it a point to wear a pair of black gloves; something that he rarely did but was necessarily when he became Lily Antolia's bodyguard.

Looking at the driver's seat, his partner was dressed smartly herself. Jordan wore a leather black full lined trench coat. Underneath it, she wore a black bulletproof pleather corset. She looked as if she was ready for a war. Or maybe she was.

Severus didn't verbally said it of course. Instead, he glanced at the window as the car moved smoothly.

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at the Antolia's Manor. Severus couldn't help but to compare the Antolia's manor to the Malfoy's; both were highly grand and luxurious. However, unlike the Manfoy's manor, the Antolia manor was more closed up and protected by the muggle's modern technology that Severus hardly knew anything about it. All he could see were electric fences and digital cameras at the gates entrance.

Jordan lowered her window. She looked briefly at the camera before the gates opened for her to enter.

"It's protocol." Jordan explained as she made her way to the long straight up ahead toward the mansion. "No matter how long you've been with the Antolia's family, it is a MUST procedure that they scanned your face before letting you in."

Severus said nothing and just nodded. As they approached the manor, awaited them were the people whom he hadn't seen for days. Especially her.

Jordan parked in front of the manor before she opened the door. Immediately she was being attacked by Lily who pulled her into a bear hug.

"Jordy! I missed you! I'm so glad that you're okay. You _are_ okay, right?"

"Yes." Jordan chuckled lightly. "I'm all right now. Sorry to have worried you the other day. Is your father here?"

"Daddy just left an hour ago. He had to rush to the airport because he slept in this morning. We had a long talk last night." Lily smiled. Her eyes moved from Jordan and looked up at Severus, who was standing still and a few steps away from Jordan.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Snape. You look different today." Lily smiled shyly as her eyes roamed at his new attire. "I like it."

"Good morning, Miss Antolia. And may I say, you look dazzling this fine morning."

 _Good call._ Jordan gave a short approval nod at the man. Unfortunately, Lily caught them in the act. She looked at Jordan, then to Severus who lowered his head and kept his gaze on the stoned ground.

A teasing smirk formed on Lily's lips. With her hands on her hips, she said, "You both look different. Somewhat. Did something happened while I was away? Jordy?"

"We've made peace with each other while you were away and formed a truce."

"Is that so?" Lily raised an eyebrow. While it was good that both of her bodyguards had decided to make peace with each other, it shocked her nonetheless. And if Lily was being truly honest, it'd made her curious to know why.

Nevertheless, she decided that could wait. She would have plenty of times for that matter. Turning her back to her young uncle who had been busy on the phone all morning since her father left.

Lily waved her hands and shouted, "We're leaving now, Thomas!"

Thomas quickly ended whatever conversation he was having on the phone, and rushed to the front door.

"Wait, Lily! We need to talk!"

"Why? Is something the matter?" Lily already seated at the back seat, lowering her window.

"Your father had just called me. He wanted me to let you know about something important." Thomas looked at his watch and groaned. "I don't have much time. I need to be at the office. Do you think you could drop by say around two? I'll be sure to clear my schedule for you. It's _very_ important, Lil."

"All right. I'll be sure to drop by at two, then. Good day, Thomas." She gave him a final nod and smile.

* * *

The journey to the Residential Hall was filled with Lily telling them what she had been doing for the past few days with her father returned from the overseas.

"...And then, Daddy actually roared with laughter! I've never seen him laughed so hard with tears streaming down his cheeks in my whole life!"

"That's good to know, Lil." Jordan smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. Beside her, Severus had a small smile formed on his lips. "How is Mr. Antolia doing by the way?"

"Oh, he's healthy as a horse! Speaking of which, On Thurday, Daddy and Thomas went for a little horseback riding. When they got back, Thomas was complaining about how aching his back was. Meanwhile, daddy stood confidently with his back straight in a perfect posture! " Lily giggled heartfelt at the fond memory; how flushed Thomas had been when everyone teased him for being the younger but weak one while her father, old yet the stronger one.

All the sudden, the car took a sharp turned to the left, away from the main road into a highway.

"Jordy?"

"We have companies. Stay down and keep quiet, Lil." Jordan glanced at the rear-view mirror. Two black Mercedes cars were pursuing them. One of them sped up to catch up with them.

" _Shit."_ Jordan pressed harder on the accelerator.

"Miss Smith I'm afraid two isn't enough for them." Severus said, glancing through his side mirror. True enough, another car was added behind them; a white Ferrari.

Behind the wheels, was a smug young man who had his goons beaten the crap out of her the other day: Ken Timpson.

"Son of a bitch." Jordan muttered. She moved to the fast line, cutting a few slow cars on the left, and speed ahead until the three pursuing cars behind her were no longer in sight.

Taking a short breath of relief, Jordan glanced at Severus who had one hand gripped tightly with his knuckles turned white, on the handle above. If he was terrified at her driving skill, he didn't bother to show it.

"We need a plan." He finally said after calmness finally seeped into them.

Jordan grinned wickedly. "Plan B it is then."

"Plan B?" Lily asked.

Jordan nodded and speed ahead.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Jordy..." Lily looked unsure at Jordan. They had pulled over by the road side for their plan B after Severus had cleverly cast _Immobulus_ _－_ a Freezing charm _－_ on the other drivers.

She turned from the young woman, to the man sitting on a BMW Superbike, (which Jordan had kept it safe and with Severus' magic, shrunk it to a minimal size and kept it safe in the boot), and with a helmet on.

"It'll be okay, Lil." Jordan said reassuringly. "I've trained him well. He's good at riding bike now and he has magical barrier around it so that nothing could hit you. Severus will takes you back to the Residential Hall where you will be safe, while, I distract those pursuers."

Lily still looked unsure about riding a bike with Severus. She trust him more than anything when it comes to magic, no doubt about that. However riding a bike - a super-bike nevertheless, was a different thing.

"All right." Lily nodded. "If you trust him enough to let him use your beloved bike, then I will trust you, Jordy." Lily smiled. She put on her own helmet and hopped on behind Severus before she wrapped her arms securely around his waist.

Jordan walked back to her car. Once inside and had the engine started, she then lowered the window.

"Protect her, Severus!"

Severus merely nodded. Jordan cast a last glance at them before she reversed and headed back to the road.

"She called you by your first name. Does that means you two are on friendly terms as well now?"

"Yes." He inhaled deeply. Trying not to let the feel of her arms around his torso bothered him too much. "Hang on tight, Miss Antonia."

"It's Lily when we're alone,remember?"

" _Lily,_ it is then."

With that he uncast the charm and speed ahead.

* * *

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Residential Hall safe and sound without anyone chasing after them. However that certainly did not make any of their worries for their other companion lessened.

Lily had,for sure thought Jordan would be arrived first and waiting for them. Severus had made a couple of wrong turns and errors on his way coming here.

When she found there was no sight of her bodyguard, her worry and concern increased.

"Come now." Severus offered his right hand to help her get off the bike. "We're still not safe yet." His eyes roamed everything at their surrounding. One available hand readily to take out his wand should the unexpected were to happen.

Mutely, Lily complied and helped herself from the bike with Severus' help.

Turning the key swiftly, Severus entered first. He was in the middle of muttering a spell when something poked him on the shoulder from behind.

A wand.

"Hold it right there." A young familiar male voice reached to his ears.

"Put down your wand slowly and carefully on the ground and turn around. No funny business, _Snape."_

Snape did what he was told and turned around.

 _"Harry Potter."_ Severus spat bitterly. Though he no longer held any grudges against the boy - the young man- he still couldn't get himself liking the latter either. Not when he looked more and more like his father with his mother's eyes.

 _Lily!_

Severus snapped from his thought and frantically searched for Lily.

"Where's the girl, Potter?"

Harry looked at Snape for a few moment. He then took few steps back, eyes still staring sharply at his former professor, before he pointed his wand at the door. The door opened and revealed a very paled and frightened Lily. Behind her, Ronald Weasley was pointing his wand at her.

Ron's own big blue eyes looked from his best friend to his former professor. When Harry had said he sensed Snape was still alive after the war, only he and a very few members of the DA believed in him. Since they couldn't find his body or any remaining after they had won the battle a couple of months ago, they could only assumed that the greasy git professor had been consumed by Nagiri itself.

Now that he met the supposedly dead Potion Master, many thoughts ran through his mind, including flashbacks of the scene where the Dark Lord had heartlessly 'murdered' him.

"You're alive." Ronald muttered lowly.

"Yes, Weasley. As you can very well see, I am still alive. Must be such a disappointed to you, isn't it?"

" _Snape."_ Harry chided him. Of course. How could anyone forgot the bitter and hate relationship between those two? Ron had always condemned the Professor since he always picked on his former House. And Severus, well, being his usual self, couldn't keep his mouth shut or his sharp words from sprouting out.

But this was not the time nor the place to bring up the past. They were here for a reason.

Looking up at Severus but not dropping his wand, Harry said, "Severus Snape, you are under arrest." He cast a spell and a pair of handcuff was wrapped around Severus' wrists. "By the order of Minister of Magic, we have ordered to bring you back for trials."

"Wait, trials?" Lily suddenly spoke. All fear gone from having a wand pointed at her as she approached them. She turned Harry, demanding some answers. "Who are you and why are you arresting him?"

Unfortunately, Lily's questions were not immediately answered by the younger man who seemed to be in shocked of her appearance.

" _Harry..._ Doesn't she looks awfully familiar to you?" Ronald stepped forward and whispered lowly in his ears.

Harry mutely nodded.

Not catching his drift, Ron continued. "Doesn't she looks a lot like-"

 _DEBUK!_

Something hard and fast hit at the back of his head. Ron could feel his skull as if his skull was breaking as he stumbled down the ground shrieking in pain.

"Ron!" Before Harry could react, something fast came his view and knocked him out. Harry stumbled backward but managed to stable himself from falling completely onto the ground. Quickly he wiped the small blood from his cut lips using his wrist. Hand pointed outward to the intruder who hit him.

Lily took the moment and ran toward Severus. Using the new enchanting spell she had self-taught and technique she had learned from the Potion Master himself, she began to cast undo the handcuff from his wrist.

It worked!

"Excellent work, Miss Antolia." Severus nodded approvingly at her skill, before stepping forward and shielding her from the rest. His cold mask returned. He had a wand on his hand, ready for anything to come.

* * *

Jordan gritted her teeth. She glared down murderously at the two intruders who by now, up to their feet again.

She had successfully chased away Ken Timpson's goons before coming here and had been first to arrive at the Residential Hall. While waiting for Severus and Lily to arrive, she sensed two people roaming on the streets, eyes aiming at their place. Trusting her guts, Jordan had decided to hide and waited to see what they would do.

Brown eyes looked from Harry to Ron, both pointed their wands at her. Both men felt their pride wounded from being assaulted by a girl. A Muggle.

Not that they had anything against muggles, but their egos still hurt. Because of it, they had completely forgotten their mission, ignored Severus and focusing on the newcomer.

"Who are you? Why are you him?" She tilted her head toward Severus.

The two Aurors broke from their daze and remembered what they were here for. Harry spoke up first, "We are Aurors, from the Wizarding World. We came to take him with us because he is a wanted man. A dangerous wanted man."

"Well you can't have him."

"And why can't we have it?" Ron chipped in.

"Because he belongs to us. He belongs to the Antolia's family. Therefore, you can't take him." Something about the way she spoke in a rather soft and calm voice made them shivered. Her tone dangerous.

Ron snorted at the threatening words, fighting off his own fear against the older woman.

"You don't scare us. We've been through hell and more worse things than you could possibly imagine! Your threats don't scare us!"

"Be careful, Weasley." Severus whispered lowly. His eyes never left Jordan. "She isn't like any other foes you've faced before."

Ron was about to retort his words before he felt himself being shoved by Harry to the ground, just in time to avoid being kicked on the face again by the woman.

" _Stupefy!"_ Harry launched a spell.

Jordan quickly ducked at the spell heading her way. Another spell was cast, this time coming from Ron.

Jordan nearly got hit this time as it came from her blind spot, but was saved by a counter-spell coming from her left side.

 _Severus._

"That will be enough." Severus said calmly, causing the dispute instantly to halt.

With a familiar commanding tone that Harry and Ron so familiar with, Severus said, "I shall go with you quietly, Potter. Only if you swear nothing will happens to any of these two women or the family involved."

"What?" Jordan hissed. She was about to protest but one sharp glance from the man told her to not to argue.

Severus breathed in deeply and continued. "Do we or do we not have an agreement, Potter?"

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times. He looked from Jordan to the man standing on the left beside her and the woman standing closely beside him.

"Yes. Drop your wand where I can see them first."

Severus snorted and threw his wand at the latter's feet, which Ron quickly grabbed it.

"Anything else?" Asked Severus with uninterested tone.

He was tempted to say it but caught himself before he did. "You," He pointed his wand at Lily. "What's your name? Full name?"

"Lily Mercelia Antolia."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Are you... Are you a Witch? Full-blood or Half? Why are you doing here in the Muggle world?"

"Potter if this is the way you're planning to pick up a woman, I really don't see what Miss Weasley see in you."

"Be quiet! I need to know! Just..Entertain me, Miss Antolia. Please." Lily looked strangely at the young Wizard who kept on asking her these odd questions about her personal details.

"I was told that my family came from a Pure-Blood family fifty years ago." She proceed telling them what happened in the past and the reason why they were here in the first place.

Harry looked straight at her. He looked calmer than he was a moment ago. Nodding his head, he lowered his wand.

"Thank you, Miss Antolia." He smiled briefly at her. "I'm sorry for treating you rudely. It's just that... You reminded me of someone. Someone very close to my heart; my mother. That's why I'd thought that maybe..." Harry stared in blank at the ground before quickly shaking his head.

"It's nothing. Again, my apologies for treating you wrongly." He quickly walked toward Severus, ignoring the sharp gaze on the other woman, and handcuffed the man once again.

"Let's go, Ron."

"But Harry! What about that woman? Are you going to let her go that easily after all-"

" _Ron."_ One sharp glare at his best friend told him to shut up.

Ron awkwardly muttered 'all right, all right' and walked toward the door. He was just about to turn the knob when a penknife nearly hit his hand.

* * *

" **Didn't** I tell you that he belongs to us?" Anger was evidently on her face.

"Miss Smith." Severus growled. "That's enough!"

"Jordy..." Lily weakly trying to calm her down. She rubbed her left arm rapidly. But Jordan, being a stubborn and hard-headed that she was, decided she had enough of this bullshits.

She roughly pulled her left arm from Lily and walked threatening toward them. "Leave or I will _hurt_ you."

" _Miss Smith."_ Severus warned. He really did not want to do this. But if she refused to back down, he would have to do it anyway. "I'm warning you, step down."

"No."

"Then you leave me absolutely no choice." Severus used a wordless spell to retrieve his wand from Ron's hands, and pointed it at her. _"_ _Flipendo_ _!"_

There was a loud bang before Jordan felt herself flying backwards, as if someone had punched and knocked her down all the way to the Lounge area and slammed onto the hard floor.

"Jordy!" Lily gasped and chased after her. She made sure the unconscious woman was still breathing before turning to Severus with a deep frown and a disapproving look.

"How could you?"

Severus swallowed the heavy gulp on his throat but let no emotions showed. He glimpsed at the unconscious girl, but knew at heart that she would be okay. Perhaps she would feel stinging pain when she woke up.

Harry took his wand and glared at him. "No more funny business."

Severus didn't bother to counter back. With one final glance, he looked at the two women who until now, had been the only people who willingly to be around him.

Before the door closed and he was taken back to the Wizarding world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoutouts:**

 **Guest:I'm so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! Here is a very long chapter for you to enjoy :D**

 **Beraniandseverus4eva: I assume it was you who left the last comment lol xD anyway so sorry for the very late update. Here's for you to enjoy! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** **Chaos**

 **J** **ORDAN** blinked her eyes a couple of times; waking up a couple of hours later after the whole 'Snape fiasco'. Her head felt like it had been ran over by a truck. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was laying on the comfort of her bed, in her room she shared with Lily, with only her corset and pants were on.

Jordan groaned tiredly at the splitting headache and her body ached all over the place. Glancing at the digital clock on her study desk that read 1:30pm, she immediately rushed getting off the bed despite her whole body was screaming in great pain. Grabbing her coat that was hanging behind the door, she exited the room before slamming the door.

When Jordan reached the last couple of the stairs, she heard voices coming from the Lounge; Lily's. Her usually soft and sweet voice sounded tensed as she hissed at another; a familiar male voice.

 _Thomas._

Decided not to beat around the bushes, Jordan made her presence known to those two. The heated conversation between those two disappeared instantly the moment Jordan walked in.

"Jordy!"

Jordan looked bewilderedly from Lily to Thomas. Her sharp gaze demanding answers from them what had happened while she was out unconscious.

"Why are _you_ here? What happened?" Jordan asked Thomas, more specifically.

"What an _idiotic_ question to ask, Smith. Isn't it quite the obvious of what had happened?" Thomas crossed his arms. He scowled deeply at her. Jordan rolled her eyes. She lifted an eyebrow when she spotted a small bowl filled with finished cigarettes on the small coffee table behind him. He must have had a horrible day if he smoked that much cigarettes the moment he got here.

"Oh, Jordy! This is horrible! They've taken away Severus to the Wizarding World!"

Jordan glared sharply at Thomas, and then menacingly, she approached him.

Thomas moved backwards until his back was facing the edge of his study table. He was trapped between the table and Jordan's small frame as she leant forward and invaded his personal space. He could feel her breathing on his face.

While it was indeed rude and not to mention, unaccustomed for a bodyguard to act so toward her employer, Jordan couldn't careless about the rules at the moment.

She was too enraged at being deceived by the one person whom she'd trusted when it comes to the matter of life and death. "Are there any more lies you're not telling me? Secrets about our dear friend Severus Snape?"

Thomas breathed in through his nose sharply. He met with her eyes in an equal glare, standing his own ground at the intimidating glare she was giving him.

"Jordy, you have to understand; there are risks that need to be taken to ensure the safety and the future of our family. Certain things needed to be done even if it meant going behind your back."

"So you're not _denying_ it then?" Jordan hissed.

"Jordy-"

"Were you aware about him being a wanted man in the other world when you'd decided to hire him?"

"Jordan-"

"Or did you hired him to protect Lily simply because I'm not good enough to protect her? That I'm a failure? That I need an extra hand to help me out? Is that it?"

"Jordan, listen-"

"Answer me!"

"Listen to me!" Thomas roared. He grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to stop yelling and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"There is no doubt that you are one of the very BEST that we have ever had in years ever since Lily was born and her fate lies in how well she is being protected. For years, we have been searching for a perfect candidates who are willing to do anything in their power and even against their own morales to ensure Lily's safety. You fit that bills perfectly, Jordan. Your skills, loyalty and dedications to this family have earned our trust so much it drove us to take you into our family!"

Thomas could clearly see the shock written on her face and eyes. As far as Jordan concerned, it was due to his persistence and her half-brother's supports that had ultimately won the Antolia's Patriarch and therefore, allowed her to be adopted into the family.

Or so what she'd been told.

"What?" Jordan whispered breathlessly.

Thomas continously stared at her. His eyes pierced hard into hers, it felt like he was looking into her very soul.

" _What_?" Jordan repeatedly said, this time with a bit of force.

Thomas sucked in deeply before closing his eyes. He still did not released her arms but he loosened it a bit. Sighed, he reopened his eyes again and looked at her, this time more gently.

"I know you've been at war with yourself since the day you were appointed to be Lily's bodyguard, Jordan. Which explains the reasons why you're always wanted to proof to us that you are worthy of becoming Lily's one and only bodyguard. You wanted to show us how loyal you are, how capable you are. Well darling, you don't need to do that! We've never asked you to do that. We've never thought of you any less than who you really are. No one does except your own self."

Jordan wanted to retort. She wanted to say that it was all lies and that the reason why she had taken those missions because she wanted to. But before she could even opened her mouth, Thomas cut in.

"I blame myself for allowing you to take those missions. I regretted every single one of them." Thomas looked away, crestfallen. "I am aware of what you were trying to do, and yet, I couldn't bring myself to say no to you because if you hadn't done what you did, Lily's life would be in grave danger. However that night, the night of the ball.. when you'd easily accepted the gun I'd _foolishly_ handed it over to you in my temper.. That was the last draw."

"Thomas, there's something you need to do about that night." Jordan took a deep breath. "I didn't... _killed_ Marino Alfredo. Snape did. He.. He cast a spell on Alfredo before I pulled the trigger. By the time the bullet hit his forehead, Alfredo was already dead."

"I know."

Jordan looked taken back. "Y-You know?"

"Yes. Snape told me himself that very night after you and Lily had gone to bed." Thomas sighed. He then took her hands gently and rubbed her knuckles with his fingers.

"I'm glad he did that. Though Severus had to pay the price for the consequences, I'm still glad that it wasn't your hands that stained." Thomas leant forward and was about to kiss her knuckles when Jordan pulled her hands away from him and took a few steps back. Thomas looked up, only to meet with her hardened gaze.

 _"Consequences?"_ Jordan tilted her head a bit to the left, with a bittersweet smile. "Are you telling me that the consequences of his action - where he had saved me - led him to be find out by those people and brought him back to the Wizarding world?"

"Partly, yes. Another part the reason why he'd been discovered by them was because he used Dark Arts the night he killed Alfredo. Had he used light magic or any kind of magic, really, it would have been harder for them to track him down. But Dark Arts," Thomas shook his head. "He may just be a former Headmaster and Potion Master in your eyes, Jordan, but Severus Snape is more than just that. He's a brilliant and formidable wizard who specialises in Dark Arts. One of the most powerful and fearsome wizard in the Wizarding World."

Thomas adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "You should known by now that the Antolia's family takes the matter seriously when it comes to the people we hired, Jordy." His left hand reached out to a manila envelope on the table.

"I should be expecting a call from you soon." He smiled innocently, looking up at her with the Thomas Antolia's smile that usually made women squealed in excitement.

Jordan observed the envelope on her hand and then back at the man before her. Her eyes were unreadable and face hardened. Mutely, she took the envelope and left the Lounge.

Lily who had been watching the whole scene unfolded before her very eyes, glanced at her beloved uncle.

"Are you sure about this?" Worried featured on her lovely face.

Thomas stared at her before he got to his chair and seated down. He folded his fingers underneath his chin.

"If it's her, then yes."

* * *

 **ONE** of the things that Severus Snape could not stand being in the Wizarding World after leaving it for nearly two months, was the look that the Auror's in the Minister's Building given him when he was brought to the Minister's office. Handcuffed on his back, with his head lowered, Severus could clearly heard the whispering words about him as he walked through the corridor, led by Potter and guarded by his friend.

"Is that Severus Snape? The one who had _murdered_ Album Dumbledore?"

"Wasn't he suppose to be dead? I heard he got bitten by the giant snake, Nagiri."

"I heard he got _killed_ by the Dark Lord himself."

"What's with the robe he's wearing? So _distasteful!"_

Keep walking. Severus told himself. Ignore these useless insufferable chatters and keep walking.

Unknown to him, Harry Potter frowned when he heard the whispering voices. He didn't like it one bit. Not after what the man had done for him and for the rest of them.

Harry stopped at the front and turned around to face a group of Aurors, a newbies and said in a stern voice.

"It would be wise full for you lots to carry on with your duties than standing here and talking nonsense behind this man's back whom, if it wasn't for him, we all would have be _dead_ right now!"

The newbies flinched at his sharp words and quickly apologised before they scrambled away.

"Chill, mate." Ron gently touched his best friend's shoulder. "You don't need to go all hell bent on them. You all right?"

Harry took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "I'm fine." Reopening his eyes and looked at Snape who looked incredibly shock filled in his face.

Harry Potter had just defended him against his own kind.

 _Unbelieveable._

"I don't like the way people talk behind someone's back. If you have something to say, then you should always say it to their face." Harry proceeded without another word.

They arrived at the Minister's office shortly. Harry knocked on the door twice before a voice from the inside told them to come in.

The door opened, revealing three people inside. The Minister, Severus's former student, the ever so clumsy Naville Longbottom and also, to his surprise, his former comrade and fellow Death-Eater, Lucius Malfoy.

While Severus was busily stared at his former comrade, he felt the magical handcuffs being released. Turning to look at the person who had released him, Severus was once again being caught off guarded by the small and brief smile offered by the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Do you know why you are here, Severus Snape?" Said a thick deep tone coming from the Minister himself, Shacklebolt.

"I don't have time to play your little game, Shacklebolt." Severus massaged his wrists.

Shacklebolt observed the man before him carefully. Who would have thought the War Hero managed to survive from the snake- bite? His eyes moved to Harry Potter who stood slightly away from Severus. Not close enough to invade his personal space, nor far enough to capture him should he choose to disappear.

 _Harry._

Only he had put his belief and faith in the former Potion Master after the man had proven to be innocence.

"I have to say your extensive knowledge about magic really impressed me, Severus Snape." Shacklebolt adjusted his seat as the last person closed the door. His eyes never left the wizard dressed in black standing before him.

On his table, there was a thick file that contained all of Severus's personal information.

"You'd used a protective charm that only members of Death-Eaters knew of. Very clever. If it wasn't for Malfoy who'd pointed out which type or protection charm you used around the surrounding area, we would have never be able to find you."

Severus looked up from the Minister to Malfoy who kept a cold straight face. "I'm doing this for my family, Severus. Something you would have done if you have a family of your own."

Before Severus could speak, Shacklebolt interfered. "I have a few questions I need to ask you before we go to the trial to clear your name."

"Pardon? Clear my name?" Severus frowned. He had mentally, physically and emotionally prepared to be thrown into Azkaban the moment he was taken to the Wizarding World. But to hear they actually wanted to clear his name for all the horrible crimes he had committed? That was new.

"Yes. Believe it or not, Snape, because of your loyalty to Dumbledore all these years, some people are willing to forgive for your mistakes and pardon you from being locked up in Azkaban. They even named you as the War Hero." _Not to mention, they are in the process of making a statue of you._

Shacklebolt grinned slightly beneath his covered hands at the unspoken words. He knew Severus would be throwing fits when he found out about it.

Severus on the other hand, felt a migraine was about to crush his skull at the information he just received. He didn't even know how he should be feeling. Relief? Glad? His hand reached out and stretched the itching part of his skull.

"I don't understand. Clearly, there must have a misunderstanding somewhere? I'd murdered Albus Dumbledore." He emphasized the word murdered. "I'd caused riots and tortured a few innocent souls. How could you allowed someone _dangerous_ like me simply walk freely?"

"Indeed you have. And believe me when I say there are many people who wished to see you rot in Azkaban too. However," Shacklebolt took out a piece of paper from the file and showed it to him.

"Your memories. Your memories and swore loyalty are what saved you from being thrown in Azkaban. The memories that you've shown Harry Potter and in turns, he'd shown it to us and everyone involved. Now that the public knew what really happened, they slowly began to understand why you did what you did. Give them some time and they might have just be able to accept you."

Severus resisted to snort aloud. Acceptance? He did not want nor need an acceptance from those ungrateful Wizarding population who had since long abandoned him to his own device!

No.

Severus had decided that should he lived long enough after the Second War, he would moved far far away from Hogwarts. Away from the place he'd once called his home. Away from his past and everybody who knew him. Akzaban was the last thing in his mind as he never thought he would get caught by the authorities. Even if he got stuck in Akzaban, it would weight better on him than having surrounded by mindless people who hated him.

But now that the table had turned on him - screwed that! It had double turned on him, Severus was loss of words.

"Look, I know it is confusing right now. But rest assure that we will do whatever in our power to ensure that you will not thrown in Akzaban. Harry has in fact, being busy with the paperworks. He should be finish it soon. Once he finished, Harry would be then asking you a few questions to support your and the others' testimonials. Until then, you are not allowed to go anywhere. Do you understand, Severus Snape?"

Snape took his time to reply. His throat was dry. He desperately needed something to drink and cleared his head.

"I need some time to think about it." When he finally spoke, it didn't sound anything like him at all.

"What's there to think about?" Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. "You will be a free man soon and can do whatever it is you want. Do you not wish for it then?"

"No, no." Severus shook his head. "I simply could not wrapped my head around this matter right now. Could you perhaps give me some time alone with my thoughts?"

All eyes were on him. Shacklebolt gaze never left Severus as his mind began to work on something. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Very well then. Potter will take you to a more comfortable room." At his order, Harry walked behind Severus and handcuffed him once again.

"It's just for showing. Like you had witnessed earlier, not many Aurors would be happy if they saw you were unhandcuffed before your trials. Just bear with it for a while." Harry said quietly.

Severus didn't bother to put up a fight as he being escorted to the long stretched hallway.

* * *

 **JORDAN** flipped the thick papers of a file before finally she got what she wante and tore it apart. After taking the manila envelope, she had drove her car to the Antolia's Firm building and sought out something she needed before heading to the Wizarding World. Luckily for her, since the tight securities around the building already knew who she was, they had assumed she was here for another one of the assignments and had let her in easily into Thomas's office.

Jordan walked back to the basement where she had parked her car. She pulled the door and got in. Switching on the engine, Jordan was about to pull down the break and switch the pedals when she felt something shaking followed by before something or someone magically appeared on the passage seat!

Jordan immediately pointed her gun at whoever or whatever that this that just popped in her damn car!

"It's worked! It actually worked! It's me! _It's me!_ Please don't hit or shoot me!" Jordan frowned at the sweet squeaky voice.

"What the... _Lily?!_ What are _you_ doing here? HOW did you get here?"

Lily gave her a weak smile."By magic! Through this!" She took out an old golden key and showed it to Jordan. "I believe this key is a _Portkey."_

"Never mind this thing! What are YOU doing here?"

Lily flinched at the growling tone of her best friend.

"I-I want to help." Lily stuttered, lowering her head before she momentarily stopped.

No! I need to convince her that I'm capable of helping her out! Taking a long deep breath, Lily forced herself to get a grip and met with Jordan's hard gaze.

"I want to help. Jordy, I am a Witch. Though my power isn't the same level as Severus's, I believe I can help you out. Please?"

"Lily..."

"Jordy please! I care for him. I want to rescue him as much as you do. I know I can be of a help with my magic! After all, I was trained by one of the best and powerful and fearsome wizard, did I not? I promise I won't get in your way. Please?"

Jordan sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine knocking over her skull.

"Lily, you know I can't do that... this is a dangerous assignment. An _unauthorised_ mission. If anything happened to me, the Antolia's family will not admit that I am working for them. But if you come along and something bad happened to you, the Antolia family will get involved. Think about it."

"I'm prepared for the worse. Jordy, I know you've been trying your very best to protect me not because it was your duty, but also you valued and loved me as a person; as a sister and best friend. I am very grateful for that, honestly. But you ought to let me hold on my ground every once in a while. Beside, do YOU even know how to get to the Wizarding World?"

Jordan let her words sunk in before she reached out for the few papers she had taken and tore from Thomas's office.

"This is the map to the a Wizarding World..." Jordan hesitated. "Now that I think about it, how does one travels to the Wizarding World?"

"You can't."

"What?" Jordan looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"It's impossible for a Muggle to travel to the Wizarding World unless you have the right transportation. For example," Lily grabbed a hold of Jordan's hand and closed her eyes.

Jordan watched Lily as she concentrating hard on doing something when she heard a loud pop, followed by a very dazed vision as the world around her slowly started to swirl before everything turned to black.

Jordan did not know how long she blacked out but by the time she was able to blink her eyes, Lily was lending forward over her. Worries filled in her yes and guilty written all over her pretty face.

"Jordy! Are you all right? Oh God, please say something!"

"I'm fine." Jordan coughed at the croaked of her voice. "What happened?"

"I tried to use Apparition to apparatus us from the car to here, in front of the building.. To show you that I'm capable of helping. But I guess it was a bad idea, huh?" She looked away, crestfallen.

"It was not that bad. I was merely caught unprepared." Jordan smiled weakly at her. "But you did it a good job apparanting us anyway."

"Does that means I can come along?" Excitement filled in Lily's eyes.

"Yes, but in one condition: stay close to me until we reach our destination."

"Affirmative." Lily made a cute salute and giggled. "Thank you, Jordy. I promise I won't let you down."

"Alright. So how do we get to the Wizarding World?"

* * *

 **SEVERUS** watched boredly as two Aurors exchanged words while he seated on the chair in a confined room with his hands still handcuffed but to the front. He had never felt so bored in his whole life. After Severus had done brainstorming answers to Harry Potter's questions for his trials, the Boy Who Lived had left him on his own devices while he went to talk to the Shacklebolt about something regarding to his case. Not that Severus cared anyway.

Sighed, he let his mind wandered to the Antolia family; more correctly, to the dissapointed face of Lily after he had cast Flipendo on Miss Smith. It hurt him as much as he hated to admit it when she gave him that rejected look. Severus knew he must have already lost his mind if he cared so much about what this Lily thought of him; cruel and heartless bastard.

His mind then wandered to Miss Smith. How ferociously she had been and not letting Potter and Wesley got away so easily. If he hadn't interupted when Wesley had thrown Stupefy spell at her, the stubborn woman would have been petrified for who knows how long.

Severus snoffed. _Women._

But then, Severus couldn't help but to wander how would she reacted if she see him now after what he had done to her? No doubt she would be furious. She might even kicked him or tackled him and beat him up.

Cold shivers ran through his spine at the thought of being tackled by the small framed yet strong woman.

A door to the confined room was opened before it quickly shut.

"I've brought you a drink. Thought you might be thristy. I know I do." Harry placed two canned bottle respectively on the table before he put down the thick and heavy files he carried in his arms and took a seat, facing one very annoyed Snape.

"Why are you doing this, Potter?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

 _"This!_ Treating me like a normal person when not too long ago, I was merely a greasy git, a living nightmare to you and all of your little goons back in Hogwarts. Why?"

Harry calmly drank his canned bottle before putting it down on the table and sighed in relief. _Man, that sure hit the spot!_

While he kept the Potion Master waiting with gritted teeth, Harry took his time to finally answer the question.

"Why not?" Harry shrugged.

"What?"

"I think now that Voldemort is gone and peace has finally regained, we should try to at least make an effort to put the bad things in the past behind us. Like what Hermoine once said,'nothing good ever comes to those who hold on to old grudges'."

Snape tilted his head a bit to the right, still finding it hard to believe what the lad had just said.

"You're pulling my legs, aren't you boy?"

This time, Harry sighed exaggeratingly. "Must you always be so..So untrustworthy? Look, believe what you will, alright? The point is now the Minister and a lot of us believed in you and we, yes, _we_ , Snape, wanted to help you for what you had done for us. To repay your endless kindness and bravery. So let us do our part and you can just sit back and relax. Okay? I assure you nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Severus shifted uncomfortablely on his chair. He had nothing else to say in that matter. But Harry did.

"Why didn't you come back after you've recovered? Was it because of _her?_ " His tone was kind and gentle. It bothered Severus greatly whenever the topic of her spoke out loud between them.

Here was the scion between the woman he'd ever loved and the man whom he'd hated with passion, asking him the reason why he chose to stay in the Muggle world because of that one person who resembled a lot like his mother.

How tragic.

"Tell me Potter... Do you believe in reincarnation?" Harry 's eyes lifted at his words. Somehow he found it hard to speak.

"Yes. I do. I...Do believe in reincarnation."

"Then perhaps you would agree with me if I said that the Lily whom you'd just met, is the same Lily whom had died eighteen years ago? They are the same age and had the same name, after all. What are the odds?" Snape shrugged.

Harry stared at Snape. There was a meaning in his words. Knowing Snape, one needs to listen to his words properly in order to get the exact meaning of it.

Harry's eyes widened as the words sunk in.. "You're thinking of getting together with Miss Antolia, aren't you? That way, it feels like you are given a _second_ chance to be with my mother, who was your first and only love..."

Harry looked at him, pity in his eyes. Though the former Potion Master hated to be pitied and refused to accept any form of pity from anyone, Harry knew he was just a lonely man buried with the guilts of the past.

 _"Don't."_ Snape warned. He glared sharply at the younger man. Before Harry could retort, an alarming siren shrieked the entire floor, followed by glass breaking windows.

Harry stood up immediately with a wand on his hand. His bright-green eyes stared at the steel door when it opened - revealing one very nervous and anxious Ron Weasley.

"Harry, the whole of the Auror Department is under attack!"

"By whom?" Ron was about to reply when all the sudden, gunfires ensued and screams reverberated outside.

Harry quickly pulled Ron on the ground and urged him to crawl toward the table for safety. He pressed his hands against his ears and hid underneath the table with Ron.

"Was that gunfire?" Harry shouted.

"What? You meant the Muggle weapon that _shoot_ people?" Ron shouted back. The sound of gunshot getting louder. "Who would be carry that thing unless-"

Something clicked on both of the Aurors' head. Both turned and looked up at Severus who remained calm and seated.

Finally, he let out a heavy breathed and spoke. "Did I or didn't I not told you two before to never to underestimate Miss Smith? She's unlike any other foes you two have ever faced before."

"Blimey! You've got to be kidding me!"

"What a Muggle like her being doing in a place like this for? Better yet, HOW did she came through?"

"That's what I would like to know." Severus stood up. Rising his handcuffed hands in the air, he mutely cast a spell and broke the chain - much to the two young Aurors dismay and surprise.

Severus adjusted his attires; brushing whatever dirts that were on his clothes and waited patiently. Not less than a minute later, they heard the sound of heels clacking on the ground and stopped in front of the steel door.

Harry and Ron were ready to hit with their wands aimed at the intruder, until Snape blocked their view. No later than that, the trio heard a zipping sound before the door fell flat on the ground.

Standing at the door holding what seemed to be a laser pen.

"Miss Smith. How wonderful of you to _join_ us." If look could killed him, Severus would already be dead by now. Oh, the menancing glare she'd given him was enough to cut through the air. To Severus's dismay, it almost made him feel... _excited?_

 _No! Get a grip man! This is Smith we're dealing with here._ Mentally scolding himself, Severus maintained his stoic face and mannerism.

Meanwhile, Jordan ignored Severus's jabs and kept a sharp closed glare at the two Aurors. She had a pair of duel Berettas aimed at Harry and Ron while they had their wands pointed at her.

Both parties waited for one another to make the first move.

"You stole something from me. I want it back." Severus raised an eyebrow. He's an 'it' now, is he?

"Yeah? Well you _can't_ have him!" Ron taunted, throwing the words she'd used on them earlier back at her.

"You really are insufferable lads, aren't you?" Jordan hissed lowly. "Hand him over to me now and no one gets hurts."

"Perhaps you should be the one considered your words, Muggle."

Jordan felt a something sharp pointed at her back. She looked at the reflection of her gun and cursed to herself for not seeing him coming.

"Lucius." Severus began to take a step forward. "What grace your presence here?"

"I was _called_ here. Apparently the Auror's Department has a very poor security system if they failed to detect and captured the Muggle." He turned his attention to Jordan. "Now then, my dear. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"What's the easy way?"

Lucius smirked. Jordan could feel the sound of his cane tapping on the ground as he got closer to her and breathed down her neck.

Lucius whispered in her ears, "The easy way, you surrender yourself and we can have a nice long chat over the Minister's office. The hard way, is that I break whichever limps and part of your body before I drag you down to the Minister's office. Your choice, my dear."

"I have a better idea."

Before Lucius could retort, he felt his arm being pulled violently and a sharp pain hit him on his right eye as it smacked against Jordan's left elbow. As if it wasn't enough, Lucius felt his long blonde locks being roughly pulled before his facemade a hard contact with her right knee.

Lucius slide down on the ground with a now brushing eye and a bleeding nose, he groaned in pain. Jordan took his wand from him and did the most unexpected thing: she broke it in halves.

Even Severus couldn't hide the shock on his face at the sound of the wand being snapped into two. Behind him, Potter and Weasley looked like the world was about to end. In a way, it was for Lucius at least. He couldn't even cursed at her for ruining his one and only wand.

Jordan threw the broken wand on the floor before she picked up one of the duel Berettas on the floor and again, pointed them at Harry and Ron.

"No more games. Hand him over now."

Harry took a step forward with both hands lifted in the air. "Miss Smith, surely we could come to an agreement? We need to keep Snape here until his trials. After the trials, you can have him for as long as you like. I solemnly swear!"

"Not according this agreement." Jordan took out a piece of letter from her leather coat and tossed it toward Harry. Harry slowly picked it up from the ground and opened it.

"Read it loud." Harry gulped at the stern tone of her voice.

"THE MUGGLE-WIZARDING WORLD RESIDENCY AGREEMENT - According to the Wizarding Law Decree 12465, passed by the then Minister HESPHAESTUS GORE in 1765, a wizard or witch who chose to live in the Muggle, must be by his/her own free WILL. He/she must be at the age of eighteen (18) and above, in excellent health, and good state of mind. The Witch or Wizard must not hold to any titles in the Wizarding World in order to avoid any conflicts between the Muggle and the Wizarding World. The Witch or Wizard must also applied a Permanent Residence Visa in the Muggle World. The Witch or Wizard are free to apply for any job in the Muggle World unless stated otherwise. Once being employed, the Witch or Wizard must declared his/her status and conditions to the Minister of Magic and give their employer/s full and complete detailed informations and background. Failure to comply with this decree will result in terrible consequences such as destroyed of one's wand as well as expulsion from the Wizarding Society and/or up to fifteen (15) years in Akzaban or entire life."

Right after Harry finished reading the letter, all eyes fell on Jordan. Even Severus was left with his mouth slightly hung. Was there such thing as an agreement between the Muggle and the Wizarding world that he know nothing about?

"This doesn't proves anything! He didn't report to the Ministry of Magic about his whereabouts or what the hell he does in the Muggle world." Ron spoke, ending the endless silence between them.

Jordan suddenly grinned. "What if I told you my employer has already registered his name to the Ministry?"

 _"Impossible!"_

"When my employer decided to hire Snape, he had taken care all the necessarily detailed paperworks under a specific name: H.B.P."

Severus looked away stiffly, while Harry gasped and Ron looked confused.

"What does HBP stands for?"

"Half-Blood Prince. My secret nickname." Severus muttered lowly. He glared at the Muggle from the corner of his eyes. "It was supposed to be a confidential between Mr. Thomas Antolia and I. How the hell did you know about it?"

"Desperate time calls for desperate measurements." Jordan replied calmly.

Severus breathed deeply through his nose. It was no wonder why Mr Thomas Antolia had asked for her to do numerous things for the family. If she could break into a secured and magical place like this just to bring him back to him, Severus feared what else could she possibly do in the future?

"Tell me something before we depart, Miss Smith. How did you get into the Wizarding World?"

"Magic. Now hurry up." Jordan kept her guard up as Severus approached her. He turned to face the others, while still keeping his gaze on her.

"Now what?"

"Say 'Cheese'."

"Chee-" Severus's words were cut halfway as a beam of light shone toward them and they disappeared from the scene.

"Harry? Did we just let them get away?" Ron asked a moment later.

Harry gulped. "I believe we did."

* * *

 **THE** same beam of light shone on the ground further away from the Ministry building where Jordan's car and a familiar face were waiting anxiously. As soon as the beam faded, Severus and Jordan appeared.

"You came back!" Lily rushed and attacked Jordan in a bear hug. "I was so worried you have no idea! I wasn't exactly sure if my magic was working since I couldn't get in touch with you." Her beautiful light green eyes wandered to Severus whom by now, already gotten to his feet.

"Mister Snape." Lily released her hold on her best friend and went over to Severus. She was hesitated to do what she'd been debating to do in her mind while waiting for their return.

"It's Severus when it's just the two of us, remember?"

"Y-Yes, yes. Of course..." Lily mumbled softly. She refused to look him in the eyes. She felt her cheeks flush.

 _Oh dear, what's happening to me?_

"Uh, Severus? I would like to apologise with the way I acted this morning. When you'd thrown the spell at Jordy, I knew you were trying to stop her without really harming her. But I, well.. I got angry. That's why I said those words to you. Forgive me?"

The way she looked at him, filled with adoration and obvious attraction nearly caused Severus to lost his nerves and just take her there and then, despite knowing how closely Miss Smith was watching their every interaction and listened their conversations. Not to mention she would not hesitate to kick his arse should he choose to do anything foolish.

But Severus wanted to kiss Lily. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss her. If there was something that would distress him after all the things he went through the whole day, was to see her smiled back at him.

Why not take the chance? After all, a lady shouldn't be making the first move.

Severus' mind was made. He decided to take a leapt of faith. Bracing himself, he lifted his hand and gently grabbed her chin. Slipping his hand into her beautiful red locks, Severus brought his lips down to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to:**

 **Berani Lily Deeks: lol any reviews coming from you is always entertaining xD Poor Sev and Lily got slapped by you. And yeay luckily Jordy didn't! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Ambush**

 **A** month passed by peacefully and smoothly without any threats whatsoever from the Antolia's family. Days went by as usual. Except, there was a slight changed between the Antolia's Heiress and her Magic Instructor.

Lily Antolia's hummed cheerfully, making her way to the Campus' building while walking side-by-side with two of her most favourite people. On her left was Jordan, looking stern and cautious as ever. Sharp eyes kept on glancing at their surrounding and keeping a close distance to herself. On her right, was Severus, also keeping a watchful eyes of their surroundings, though he was more subtle.

Speaking of which...

Lily dared to steal a glance at the tall brooding and stoic man on her right. She felt her heart was beating faster than it normally does. Heat wave suddenly crept on her cheeks as she remember the night she and Jordy had rescued him from the Wizarding World.

He had kissed her.

Severus Snape had _kissed_ her!

Though, it was just a brush of their lips, it was still a kiss.

Lily had been incredibly in shock when out in the blue, Severus had brought his lips down to hers. It had taken her for a while to realise what was happening at that moment. Nevertheless, once she got over her shock, she returned the kiss... Until suddenly, the kiss abruptly and rudely being interrupted when something pulled Severus away from her.

Jordy had glared at the man menacingly. Somehow she had gotten the fearsome Wizard on his knees on the ground, with her fists clutching tightly on his collar, and her face merely an inches away from him. She'd mumbled something lowly, which the wizard merely stared back at her.

He too, had been in dazed at his own action - at his body's own action rather than his alone.

Alarm and siren went over Lily's head at the sight of her bodyguard/best friend was ready to kill Severus, by the look of it. She rushed and stepped in between them, waving and flipping her hands at Jordan,telling her to stop at once.

"Jordy, stop! I-"

"Why did you kiss her? Who'd told you to kiss her RIGHT AWAY, you MORON!? You're only gonna PUSH her away!"

"-Quite enjoyed the kiss, as a matter of fact. Hence, it wasn't Severus's fault, least not entirely. That being said, you don't have to...Wait. What? " It was Lily's turn to be confused by the situation. "I'm sorry... Am I missing something?"

Jordan groaned and pitched the bridge of her nose -something she picked up after Severus, after witnessed the man often did so whenever he's stressed.

Turning to Lily, Jordan began explaining to her what she and Severus had talked about the whole time the two of them had bonded last week; including their plans to get the two of them together.

Lily's face had turned a deep shade of red like her hair by the time Jordan had finished telling her. Severus on the other hand, had looked painfully dejected. How he'd wished the ground would just eat him alive there and then rather than being forced to stand and listened to the ignorant bodyguard who blabbered literally everything to the young heiress.

Why don't she just chewed him and then spat him out? That would be a lot better on his side, at the very least!

Shame, rejected and disappointed filled in his face right after Jordan had finished. Snape had been more than ready to walk away knowing he would be rejected for sure when Lily's words stunned him:

"I...Uh, I don't _mind_ at all, to be honest..." flushed, she fidgeted while trying to get the words out of her mouth. "I am most certainly quite fond of you, Mr. Snape... I see that you are kind, brave and a good man. A bit misunderstood, but good nonetheless.." Her bright green eyes shone as they looked at him. "If you would accept me, I would very like to get to know the man that you really are, Severus Snape."

How could he said no to the pure heart maiden who had secretly admired him as much as he had to her?

In the end, Severus gave into his feelings and the two of them have decided to take it slowly and get to know each other well first.

Jordan, being the good friend that she was, played her part well by allowing the two newly couple to spend time alone after school. She would accompanied them to the place, but kept a fair distance so that the couple could enjoyed their own company.

Severus couldn't be happier. He finally gotten what he always dreamt of, even if it wasn't the real Lily Evans.

After a whole month of successfully gotten to know each other, and with Jordan 's blessing; Severus and Lily have officially became a couple.

The newly couple decided to keep the matters to themselves for now, with only Jordan as their witness and confidential.

* * *

The trio arrived at the front door of the campus and about to pull the door holder when a voice called out to them.

"Miss Smith, wait!"

Jordan turned her body to face with a plump looking lady she recognised immediately as Miss Doris, one of the Campus' staff.

"Thank goodness I managed to catch you before you enter your class," Miss Doris wiped the sweat on her forehead with a piece of cloak before she continued. "Your profesor, Mr Adams would like to see you in the office as soon as possible, Miss Smith. He looks a bit distress. You should hurry up and see him."

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Doris." Jordan turned tolook at Lily. "You should hurry up and get to your class. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Right. But Jordy, are you sure everything's okay? I mean rarely called you unless it's something urgent..." Lily frowned worriedly.

Jordan shrugged. "I'll find out when I get there. See you later, Lil!"

* * *

"Ah, there's my favourite student! Come in, come in!" John Adams, a large man in late fifties who was Jordan's professor greeted the young lass into his office gleefully.

"I was informed by Miss Doris that you would like to see me, Sir?" Jordan sat down on the offered chair a crossed the wooden table.

"Yes. Straight as a bullet, I see. Well, I don't want to waste anymore of your time." He took out something from his desk and put it on the table.

A deep frown appeared on his forehead as he clamped his fingers together and breathed in deeply.

"Jordan, you know how much I value you as a student.. Even knowing how well you managed to divide your time between studying and becoming Miss Antolia's bodyguard. However," He handed her the paper.

It was her latest assignment paper for the mid-semester. The paper was important; she'd spent hours writing the reports with three cups of coffee on the go.

Jordan gasped softly at the two digits written red lettering at the top of the letter.

 _78%._

She had never ever gotten anything but 88% and above. Her marks had always been good. Though not as great as Lily, who was always number one student with perfect scores.

But this... _Unacceptable!_

"S-Sir... I-"

"Miss Smith, I understand and respect of how greatly you value your responsibility and efforts you put to protect our dear Miss Antolia. However, I will not agree to it if it affects with your studies. I'd expected so much from you, and quite frankly, I am shocked and dissapointed. Therefore, after much discussion with Mr. Thomas-"

"Wait, you informed my employer about this?"

"Why, yes." Mr. Adams blinked. "Mr. Thomas made it very clear to on the very first day you came to study, he would like to keep in close track of your studies, Miss Smith. Anyhow, I've already informed Mr. Thomas, and he agreed with it. He said he shall have a word with you. The second thing I want to talk to you about is, in addition to this matter, Mr. Thomas and I have agreed to give you a second second to redeem yourself for this assignment." He handed her a single paper. "Here's your assignment. You must submit me by the end of the next two weeks at noon. No delays. Good day, Miss Smith. And good luck."

* * *

Right after Jordan had her meeting with , true enough, her mobile phone started to ring.

Thomas' smirking face appeared on the screen.

"Smith."Jordan answered.

"Jordy _baby!_ " Jordan groaned and rolled her eyes at Thomas' husky voice sang over the phone. How she hated it whenever he called her 'baby'. She could practically imagined him grinning silly while checking on his perfect teeth on the small oval mirror on his desk.

"How is it going, love?"

"Fine. More or less."

"Mmhm. Can I assume you already have the little chat with , then?"

"If you already knew why bother asking about it?" Jordan snapped, getting annoyed with her Boss' playfulness and her new assignment.

Thomas on the other hand, chuckled at the tone of her voice. He knew exactly and enjoyed greatly of what buttons to push the usually strict and no - nonsense woman.

"Alright then. Well, I need to hang up the phone and run the company but before doing so, I would like to say starting today onwards until you've finish your assignment, you are temporarily absent from any missions whatsoever, including Lily. I have already informed Snape regarding your situation and he agreed to take over your duty on watching Lily."

Of course he would. Jordan internally groaned. "Sir, I assure you this has nothing to do with my duty."

"Oh I have no doubts about that, Smith. I have so much confidence in you. However, many things have happened. I partly blamed myself for letting you get off the hooks so often. In fact, Denise often scolded me for doing so.. Anyway, until you've increase you grades again, you are by all means, off the field. Is that understood?"

"..Affirmative."

"Good, good. Oh by the way, tell Heather I say hi when you get back. Well, I've gotta run! Talk to you later, Jordy baby."

"Stop calling me baby, you-" He hung up.

Jordan sighed heavily. Already she could feel a migraine was coming early in the morning. With a new task being added to her list, she made her way to class.

* * *

 **"SO** let me get this straight; my dear idiotic Uncle actually told to keep him on track of your studies? Talk about creepy." Victoria stopped flipping her book and openedly gawked at Jordan who paid no attention to anything but a few thick books in front of her.

Currently, they were in the Lounge of the Residential Hall, having a studying session.

Heather who seated beside Jordan, too stopped writing her medical reports. She took off her reading glasses and laid it carefully on the table.

"I don't see what's the problem was. He's merely being considerate." That earned her a rude snort from Victoria.

"Sure. You would say that."

" _Excuse me_. What does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, Heather. We all know how you and Thomas literally _glued_ your eyes together at the ball two months ago and since then! Don't even try to deny it either. God knows we do not need to know what the two of you have been doing behind our backs."

Heather's cheeks quickly turned rosy and she looked down on her medical report on the table in silence.

Victoria grinning victoriously. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the woman who started the conversation.

"So, now that you're here. You think it's safe to leave Lily in the hands of the man? What's his name?"

"Severus Snape." Jordan wrote something on her notebook. "And to answer your question, yes. Since I'm the one who'd happened to train him."

Closing the thick book, Jordan sighed frustratedly. "Damn it! I still can't believe because of that essay paper I'm now the third rank in the whole school! Who's got in second?"

Heather tapped her jaw with the back of her pen. "I think it's the new lad that just moved in some time last month.. It's really odd how he got in during the middle of the semester, though. From what I heard, his father has great connection with the CEO. Business partners. But the school did make him take the exams though. And based on his result,that's how he earned his spot as the second rank in the school."

"So daddy helped out with his little boy with his school entrance is he? Brilliant." Jordan snorted sarcastically. She groaned when her pen was out of ink.

Sighed again, Jordan tossed away the empty one and reached out for another from her pen case. "Any names?"

Victoria and Heather turned to each other.

"I seem to remember it was an unusual name. Not the typical rich-boys name either. It starts with 'M'. Like Mal-something."

All the sudden, Victoria snapped her finger like an idea just came to mind.

"I remember who it was! Few of the First Years at my department were fangirling at the lad when he crossed path with them. It's _Malfoy!_ I swear the reason whu I remember his name is because they kept on singing that freaking name in class!"

As fast as the wind, Jordan dashed from the Lounge to her bedroom which she shared with Lily.

"What happened to her?"

Heather shrugged. "I dunno. One moment she was listening to you talking and the next, she was cursing like a sailor before dashing from here!"

* * *

Upon reaching to her room and not forgotten to lock the door just in case her two housemates decided to eavesdrop on her (it had happened before and ended badly), Jordan reached to her charging mobile phone and speed dialled a number.

It took her only a couple of dialling before a male baritone voice answered.

"It's me. I need you to bring Lily back here ASAP."

"What happened?"

"Just bring her back here, Snape! I'll discuss more about it later." Sighing, Jordan said, "It's about Malfoy. He's here. His son is studying at the Academy! Yeah. Okay. See you then."

After she had hung up the phone and waiting for Severus and Lily to arrive, Jordan couldn't help but to feel anxious. Pacing in her bedroom, many thought ran through her mind.

 _Why is Malfoy doing here? Is he here because of Snape? I thought they'd settled that issues already.. Snape will only attend the trials on the days that he is needed. Other than that, for as long as his loyalty and obligation is to the Antonio 's family, he will continuously serves them. Then why..._

Just then, Jordan remember what Heather had said earlier: "He has a great connections with the CEO. Business partners."

 _If Malfoy is doing business with the Thompson's, then does it means he is also be going against the Antolia too? If it is, I'll have to keep my guards extra up. She ran her fingers through her hair. Who cares about grades at the moment? If Malfoy is also involved with overthrowing the Antolia's family,then we have a bigger fish to fry! But the question is: does the Thompsons know that the Malfoys is a wizard family?_

A sudden and loud shout coming from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. Jordan unlocked the door and rushed down to see what was happening - she stopped halfway running the stairs when someone pointed a wand at her.

"Don't move." Ken Thompson grinned widely. He had one hand pointed a wand at Jordan while his left arm wrapped around Heather's neck. Victoria was being chained down on the ground by two of his men, who looked hungrily at her.

Both hands in the air, Jordan's face hardened and kept on staring at the wand.

"Where did you get that?"

Ken's paled and drugged-looking face twisted into a grin. "I'm the one doing the talking here, sweetheart." He tightened his hold around Heather.

"Fair enough." Jordan's eyes scanned at her two housemates.

How the hell did they broke into the house?! Her inner thought betrayed her hardened mask.

"You're wondering how did I broke into your secured little protective enhancements?" He tilted his head at the back door and the windows; they had come through there. Jordan eyed the lounge where the enchantment was stronger. If she could get Vicky and Heather to go there, at least they would be protected from whatever spell casting while she deal with Ken and his goons.

If only there was a way.

Jordan glanced at the chandelier hanging on the ceiling that was aligned with Ken and Heather. She made up her mind.

Ken, with his mind half-cloudy from the drug he'd just had, looked up to what the Antolia's birch was looking at, when a loud shout coming from Jordan telling Heather to 'duck' shook him.

Heather took the advantage and kneed the man between the legs before ducking on the ground as prior instructed by her friend.

Jordan pulled out Dual Berettas she carried around her waist and started to shoot blank catridges at Ken and his goons. She avoided firing directly at them, only their surroundings and on the ground.

Meanwhile, Ken's goons had lose all of their interest in Victoria when they saw Jordan pulling Dual Barettas and started to cause rampage.

"Get her!" Ken howled.

His two men were hesitated at first, but after Ken had threatened to lock them up in jail himself if they don't do as he said, they complied.

Instead of wasting bullets, Jordan threw her weapons in the air, before charging toward the two giantic men like a bulldozer.

Feet fast as lighting, she jumped in the mid-air and smashed their jaws with her powerful kick before they had the time to react. Always the type who did her job till the end, Jordan did not wait until they recovered before she landed another attack on them. This time, she curled her hand into a tight fist and threw a punch at their faces.

One down, one to go.

Unfortunately, the second men managed to read her movement and and avoid her attack. Smirking widely, he returned the favour and delivered a powerful blow directly on the right side of her jaws.

"That's it, man! Get her!" Ken cheered excitedly as he watched at the sideline. The wand that was on his hand was a real _cursed_ wand but that contained Dark Arts. Handed to him by a man who wanted to see the end of the Antolia's bloodlines.

Jordan fell roughly on the floor. The force of the blow barely left her in daze, but she quickly snapped out of it and get back up- only to have pinned down mercilessly on the neck, by an old boot belonged to the first men who made had his recovery, and was up returning to favour.

"Where do you think ya going, love?" He spat on her face and chuckled. "After all the things you've done to us, don't we deserved to have a bit of fun?"

Jordan growled as she struggled to get away, despite having a boot crushed on her neck.

Heather and Victoria managed to escape from the scene and were hiding somewhere in the Lounge. They watched horribly and disguised as the intruders slowly began to torture Jordan.

Where the hell was Severus when you need him?!

Ken cupped her chin roughly and forced her to look at his dazed eyes. "Now then, tell me what I want to hear or so help me I will _not_ hesitate to crush your pretty little skull right here and now."

Jordan spat on his face, which earned her another painful blow from one of his goons.

"Not so strong anymore aren't you, Smith?" Ken wiped his face. "Well, the last time I remember, you beat the crap out of everyone before you've gotten you self beaten out. Such a shame."

He fumed.

Fingers playfully stroking the wand on his hand, he pointed the sharp end of the wand at her forehead.

"One word, Smith. That's all I need to end your life. Tell me: what's the Antolia being up to?"

"Go to hell. "

Ken's left side of his lips twitched at her stubbornness. "Very well. Don't say I didn't warn ya.." Pointed the sharp edge of the wand at Jordan, Ken mumbled a spell - before something light fast passed by and hit him on his right hand, causing him to drop the wand at once. He shrieked in pain at the circle wound on the back of his palm.

While Ken was busily mourning about his wounded hand, his two goons were already been knocked down on the floor by a knockback spell.

* * *

Severus had his wand pointed upward at the two men who had a while ago, pinned the helpless young bodyguard on the floor. Rage overwhelmed him when he came face to face with the lad whom he had the pleasure of invisibly choked him once.

Severus took few steps forward to Ken when he abruptly stopped halfway there when he felt something warm clamped over his wrist.

Jordan, giving him a stern look of 'no' while keeping a vice grip on his wrist. She had gotten up and was on her feet as soon as Severus had gotten rid of the two giants.

There was a growing bruise on her right jaws. There was also a broken skin and deep cut at the corner of her right lip where she got hit earlier.

Turning his attention back to the Thompson lad, Severus curled his right hand into a tight fist and rammed into the latter's face before Jordan could stop him.

"Severus!" Jordan stepped in between the raging man and the young lad who was cowering on the floor, holdin his bleeding nose and rapidly bruised face before he could do more damage.

"That's enough!"

Severus' eyes roamed from the boy to the cursed wand laying on the floor near his feet. Immediately, rage returned to his eyes and he bared his teeth.

"Who gave you that wand, boy? Speak up!"

"Severus. _Enough!"_

"That wand is curse with Dark Arts. Whoever the idiot that had foolishly handed him the bloody wand clearly has an ill and death intention. One hit from the wand, and who knew what would have happened to you or even the others! Death would be more likely."

Jordan said nothing. Was she not aware of what could have happened to her had he didn't interfere when he did? Of course she did. Jordan knew from the moment she was being pointed at by the wand nothing good would come out of it. Though she did not know it was cursed.

Tired of arguing, Jordan rested one hand on his chest, with an effort to push him to take a step back. She then looked at Ken, whom to her surprise, looked nothing like the cruel lad he was a while ago. If anything, he looked more confused than ever.

"What... W-Where am I..?" Ken rapidly blinked his eyes. He looked from Jordan to Severus and pointed a finger accusedly at them.

"You kidnapped me!"

"What?" Jordan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"How dare you kidnapped me, you bitch! Wait until my grandfather hears about this, Smith! I'll make sure you'll get kick out from the academy for sure!" Jordan rolled her eyes at the threats. She looked at Severus with tired eyes.

"Do you think perhaps you could cast a silent spell on him or something? I feel a headache is about to burst into my skull."

"With pleasure." Wordlessly, Severus casted _Silencio_ on Ken. Not forgetting to cast a pair of handcuff.

"Is everything okay, Severus? Jordy?" Lily's soft voice calling up to them from the bedroom upstairs. When they had arrived, Lily had apparated to the bedroom under Severus' instruction where she would be safer while he went and investigate what happened.

"Everything's okay, Lil. Just stay in the room. Call Thomas!" Sighed, Jordan turned to Severus who kept on sneering at the cowering lad.

"What now?"

"We have to inform the Ministry of Magic about this. Minister Shacklebolt will then be sending Aurors to come and investigate the matter. _He_ would be brought in for questioning." He tilted his head toward Ken, who looked bewildered and shocked.

"Anything else?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Severus marched toward her. Jordan was caught unprepared when he suddenly cupped her chin and lifted it up gently, examinating the wound with keen eyes. It almost made her heart skipped a bit.

"You need to be examinated."

Before Jordan could protest, with a touch of the tip of his wand, he muttered a healing spell. The ugly bruise around her jaw slowly began to heal; though not completely. Jordan refused to let him healed her completely. She didn't say why.

A few minutes later, Thomas arrived to the scene. As well as Harry Potter and his Auror friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to:**

 **Berani Lily Deeks : Hello! Again great review! First thing first, please accept my sincerely apology for not putting Scott this chapter as I'd planned it to be! It will make its debut soon! Secondly, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like promised, it filled with Severus Jordy in it. So without further due, enjoy! XD**

 **Warning: PG13**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Kiss and Regret**

 **"POTTER**. Always a pleasure seeing _you_ again." Severus sarcastically said the moment Harry entered. He couldn't help but to feel nothing good ever comes in meeting with the lad.

Dressed in casual Muggle wears, Harry briefly nodded his head. "Nice to see you again too."

"Why have you come here? We didn't remember calling you." Jordan demanded. Her walls were up and guarded by her hardened mask.

"No. But _he_ did." Harry pointed at Ken who was still on ground, muted, and hands handcuffed on his back.

"We've been investigating about the mysteries of the disappearance of a few cursed wands that are being sold in the black market. One of them whom we've tracked down, is said to sell the cursed wand to a Muggle. A _filthy_ rich Muggle." Harry eyed the lad roughly the same age as him.

"Funny. It seems we're on the same page after all."

Harry nodded. His eyes immediately fell on Jordan's jaws. He let out a soft gasp.

"What happened?"

"None of your concerns." Jordan said coldly at him. Which caused the Boy-Who-Lived to shyly looked away.

He cleared his throat. "In any case, we shall take the cursed wand. Ron?"

Ronald handed him a special case bag. Harry then pointed his wand at the cursed wand and muttered a spell and put the cursed wand inside the bag.

"What are you going to do with _him?_ " Severus asked, referring to Ken.

"Minister Shacklebolt said to leave him to the muggle's authorities. He'd mentioned your employer could handle things from here onwards. We're just here to retrieve the wand. Besides, if there's anything, we'll let the _wand_ does the talking." Harry smiled briefly.

With nothing else to say, they bid their farewells until Jordan suddenly remember something.

 _"Wait!"_

Harry stopped abruptly. "Yes, Miss Smith?"

"What do you know about Malfoy being here?"

"Ah." Harry nodded. He seemed to be least surprise to hear about the news. Which concerned the bodyguard and the former Potion Master greatly.

Harry, sensing the concerns on both of them, wasted no time telling them the news he'd received from Shacklebolt earlier today.

"Draco Malfoy wanted a new start after the war. He... well, according to _his_ own words, felt like he owed the Muggles a big favour for all of the things he and his family had done to them. That being said, he wished to be surrounding by the Muggle's communities; getting to know them better than what he'd being taught since young."

"And since none of the wizarding community could forgive him for what he'd done yet. The sad sod." Ron added.

"Huh." Severus found it hard to believe. Though he had always knew the Malfoy lad was misguided by his father's beliefs rather than believing what he himself wanted to believe. Fortunately for him, it's still not too late to make a change.

"I assure you the Malfoys had taken an oath not to cause any disturbances amongst the Muggle's community. Or else, they would have to forfeit their wands and being sent to Azkaban."

"So they are not against the Atolia's family like the rest?"

Harry bit the inner part of his left cheek. He was expecting that question to come when he told them about Malfoy.

"Miss Smith, I can't say hundred percent that they are not against your employer's family since we're talking about _business_ here. Whatever business rivalry that you have is frankly none of our concerns as long as it does not involves magic. However, I can assure you that for as long as you remained vigilant around Malfoys, you'll do just fine." Again, he offered her a sincere smile.

While she might have kicked his butt more than once, Harry had come to respect the older woman and amazed by her abilities as a bodyguard.

Jordan didn't return the smile but nodded regardless.

Harry Potter and his friends left the place as quick as they'd come.

Jordan sighed tiredly. Hands reached out and massaged her stiff neck when she noticed Severus was looking at her.

"What?"

"Why didn''t you want me to heal your wound properly? It'll be painless, I assure you." Jordan gave him a strange look.

Ever since he and Lily became a couple, it felt like he was always on cloud nine; always offering his helps to her even when she didn't need it. Always wanted to be there for her, protecting her like she's a damsel in distress. Jordan couldn't barely take it!

But before she could refuse his aid, Lily came to the rescue, after explaining to Thomas what had happened and calming down Heather.

"Are you okay, Jordy? I'm so sorry we didn't get here fast enough!" She pulled her friend into a hug.

"It's fine, Lil. I'll live. Sorry for ruining your little date, though.."

"Oh no, It's okay! Severus and I were just eating ice-creams at the park, weren't we?"

"Yes."

Releasing Jordy from her arms, Lily examination the little bruise on her friend's jaws.

"Oh Jordy.." Her eyes immediately fell. "Does it still hurt? Do you want me to heal it?"

"I'm fine, Lil. Really." She smiled kindly at her.

Just then, Thomas came in, looking as busy as ever. He was speaking on the phone, pacing back and forth at the person over the line. His bodyguard, Denise, decided to have words with his half-sister.

"Smith. May we speak?"

Jordan mutely nodded. She glanced at Lily and Severus; both were watching her uneasily as she followed Denise out for a private conversation.

Lily sighed. A warm hand clamped on her left shoulder. She looked up and smiled at a pair of black eyes looking back at her with unreadable face.

"I'm just worried about Jordy, Severus. Whenever Denise wishes to _see_ her, it's always a bad news.."

Severus looked from Lily to those two's retreated forms. He'd always wandered about their relationship but decided to ask about it. Whatever their relationship was none of his concerns. However, that was then. Now, Severus found himself curious to know about the young bodyguard. After she, if it wasn't for her help, he wouldn't ended up with Lily.

After all, that's what friends do, right?

"Miss Antolia, I can't help but to feel incline to know about Miss Smith's unusual relationship with her half-brother. Surely they can't be all _that_ bad?"

Lily shook her head. "Denise is.. Well, how should I put it? He _acknowledged_ her existence, of course. However, to say that he acknowledge her abilities as a bodyguard is another thing.. Maybe it's due to the fact that her mother was his father's mistress and thus, responsible for his broken family. Still, he had been the one who helped her to stay in the family. Denise, he never let out _anything_ of what he really thought of Jordy.. Not even to Thomas."

Not long after their short conversation, Jordan and Denise emerged.

"Jordy!" Lily ran beside her and offered a smile.

Jordan returned her smiled. Just then, Denise cleared his throat.

"I hope we've come to an understanding, Smith." He turned to Severus. "Mr. Snape, until the investigation about how Mr. Thompson gained the cursed wand is solved, this place will be noted as a Crime Scene. Therefore, Smith will be staying at the Tack-T for the time being. I hope there isn't any problems with this new arrangements?"

Severus couldn't protest even if he wanted to. After all, the condominium he currently residenting was for free. The only bills he needed to pay were for electrical and water. The rest was all managed by the family. That was how desperate they needed him.

"I accept." Severus clenched his fists.

"Good." Without another word, Denise walked off toward Thomas who was still busily talking over the phone.

"What did he meant by staying at the Tack-T, Jordy?" Lily asked.

Jordan sighed. "Exactly what he meant. Until the case is over, I will have to live with him."

"I?" Severus lifted an eyebrow. "As in _you_ alone, Miss Smith?"

Jordan begrudgingly nodded. "Thomas wanted Lily to stay at the manor for the time being. While I doubt Malfoy will do something to us, it's important to take any necessarily precautions before its too late."

Jordan gritted her teeth. "Damn him! He knew if he'd talked about the arrangement directly to me, I would have protested immediately. So he had Denise talked me into it in the end!"

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure Severus is a good housemate." Lily smiled encouragingly.

"Still, Lil.. Doesn't it bothers you at the very least that I will be staying with your _boyfriend?"_ She hissed lowly at the last word.

"Not at all. I trust you both completely!" Lily cheerfully said. Honestly could this woman be anymore optimistic?

Jordan sighed again and stretched the back of her head.

* * *

Two days later, Jordan woke up to the softness of the Queen's bed in a large bedroom. The room was almost twice the size of her old room at the Residential Hall. While she had been sleeping in the room for the past two nights now, it still need some time for her to get use of the surrounding.

Heck, even the couple of boxes and luggges that contained some of her school's stuff were still left unsorted on the ground, by the legs of the bed.

Jordan yawned and shut the digital alarm clock on her mobile phone before it could make a noise. Right after she did so, there were a few knocks on her door.

Reluctantly, Jordan dragged her feet off the bed and opened the door.

Severus Snape stood in his usual garments. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but holding back.

"It's freaking Saturday and my day off. What do you want?" Jordan gritted her teeth as each of the syllables came out of her mouth.

Severus composed himself and cleared his throat. "Breakfast is served, Miss Smith."

Jordan quirked an eyebrow. With both hands on her hips, she stared at the man standing before her.

"All right. Where's the fire?"

"Pardon?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Severus. You never cooked for me breakfast since the first day I came here two days ago and suddenly today of all the days, you went all the trouble to knock on my door and told me breakfast is served? Out with it so that I may go back to sleep! "

Severus sneered at her comment. Turning his body side way, he said, "you shouldn't keep your food cold." And then he walked away, leaving her behind.

Jordan groaned. Oh how she wanted to ignore the delicious smell of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacons and just crawled back to the comfort of her bed. But alas, her stomach had a mind of it's own.

A minute or two later, Jordan found herself sitting on the dining table, with a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacons. Severus sat on the opposite side. He didn't even bother to wait for her before digging up his meals.

Shrugged, Jordan muttered a silent pray before taking the first bite of the pancakes.

They both ate in silence for a few minutes until Severus decided to end it.

"I will be seeing Miss Antolia tonight." He refused to meet with her eyes.

"Another date? Why can't you just call her Lily instead 'Miss Antolia' all the time?"

Severus breathed in heavily. "It takes a while to get use of calling her name..."

"Why? Because she has the same name as your first love?" Always so direct, Jordan didn't realise the impact her words brought to Severus until he suddenly and abruptly rose from his seat and glared at her.

"You think the reason I'm with Miss Antolia is because of _Lily?"_

What got him so worked out and up about? "I never say that."

 _"_ Indirectly, speaking of course. Let me tell you my feelings for Miss Antonio is sincere. I may have loved Lily in the past but even I'm not blind to see those two are different as day and night!" He raised his voice.

"OKAY! Whatever you say! Honestly.." Jordan huffed. "For the record, it's not _me_ who you should be convincingly talking to. It's Lily!"

That got him taken a step back. "Explain."

Jordan sighed, shoving the last piece of the scrambled eggs into her mouth. She swallowed it first and began to talk.

"For instance, you shouldn't keep calling her by family's name. Lily might not say it out loud, but no doubt she doesn't appreciate you calling her family's name while you insist of her calling your first name. If my boyfriend did to me what you did to her, I would have dumped him."

"I'm surprise to know _you_ know about how to give relationship advice, Miss Smith." Severus said plainly.

 _"Focus_ , Snape." Jordan pointed her fork at him. "As I was saying, even though it may be hard for you to call her name out loud, you should probably try it anyway. Remember what we've talked about? Of Lily's future and possibly yours?"

Severus wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yes. The idea of me actually courting Miss - Lily and getting married to her sounds like a fairy tale dream. Though I highly doubt it would happen anytime soon, Miss Smith."

"It might happen if you play your cards right, Snape! Seriously, do you want her being in the arms of other old geezers? You're the best choice we have! What's more with your blood status AND abilities, you are able to protect her from her surrounding and future enemies alike!"

Severus looked very discomfort in his seat. Talking about his possibility future with Lily made him nervous. But Jordan didn't care. She needed him to understand what he's involved with. He said his feelings for Lily was sincere, well he need to know that being together with Lily was a lot more than just kissing and hugging and do all the things that couples do when they in love. Being in a relationship with Lily means carry on responsibilities to be able to protect her. To literally becoming her Knight in Shining Armor and support her through and through.

There was a reason why no men could simply get their hands on Lily so easily or why Lily couldn't simply fall for a guy like any other woman.

Severus pitched the bridge of his nose, shut his eyes and counted from one to ten in his head.

"What do you suppose I should do to make myself even more presentable; as you said?"

Jordan looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "What time is your date with Lily?"

"Late evening. After her vocal class."

"Perfect!" Jordan suddenly clapped her hands. "We have time to go shopping then."

 _"Excuse me?_ Shopping? I don't recalled agreeing. Furthermore, aren't you suppose to finish your assignment?" Severus sneered.

"It's the weekends. Besides, I've done a lot reading and writing for days. My brain needs to rest."

Gathering both of their empty plates, Jordan brought them to the sink before washing them and left them to dry.

* * *

"This is propesterous!" Severus protested angrily for the tenth times in the whole of ten minutes when Jordan handed him the dark grey long sleeves coat that went well with the stripped ocean blue shirt he was trying in the fitting room.

"Look, the idea of doing this is so that you don't look like a _father_ who's escorting his daughter to a freaking date!" Jordan shoved the coat into his reluctant hands. "You want people to see you two as a couple on a date. A real date. Not a father - daughter bonding night!"

"I don't see why do you insist on making this any harder than it already is. I care not what anyone thinks of me! Why should she?"

Jordan groaned. "Like it or not, fact is, you're dating a young woman who literally has the quarter of the world's economy in her palms! So quit whining and put this on!"

Severs muttered few words under his breath. Some of it Jordan managed to catch was 'bloody controlling woman.'

Jordan. Inspected him from head to toes with keen eyes. "Not bad."

"I look like a bloody mannequin." Said Severus bitterly.

"The mannequin can't be hold a torch for you in this outfit. Take it!" Jordan handed him over another set of outfit. "Try this one. It's black: one of your favourite colours."

Severus sneered at her again before slamming on the door and start changing.

" I must say; he is indeed lucky to have you as a _daughter_ to go for a shopping!" The store owner, a man with grey hair, in his sixties, wearing a formal suit with a cane approached her from behind. "Though you both look anything alike. Is he perhaps your stepfather?"

Jordan almost laughed aloud when he referred Severus as her 'step-father', but she held back and smiled warmly.

Why not play along? It's easier than lying. "Yes, he is in fact my adoptive father actually. Are you okay in there, _Papa?"_

She heard something falling inside the changing room, followed by a soft swore.

Internally; Jordan grinned wickedly. _Oh this is going to be so much fun!_

* * *

They both went to a few more shops to buy some stuff for tonight's date. Jordan insisted that Severus to look his absolute best for tonight since it would be their first date since they officially became a couple.

Severus on the other hand, was very much reluctant to spend his money and time buying clothes he may not wearing it again.

By the time they finished, it was half past five.

Jordan pulled over at the Tack-T's basement parking lot. They've done quite a shopping much to Severus dismay.

Jordan unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned to Severus who still looked quite upset about today's spent and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, she'll loves and appreciates the fact that you make an effort to please her. No one hangs out with Victoria without gaining some sort of knowledges about fashion anyway. So trust me on this!"

After a moment, he finally let out a deep sigh and shifted uncomfortably. "It's not about that..."

Jordan quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Severus looked away and stared at the empty air. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words to say.

Meanwhile, Jordan was getting impatient with the silence. She crossed her arms and continued to stare at him.

"Does it has anything to do with Lily?" He nodded slowly.

"Does it has anything to do with tonigh?" Severus nodded again.

Jordan bit her upper lip. Trying to think what could possibly had the older man beside her disturbed by the thought of tonight's date...

"You're not broke, are you? Because Lily is fine with eating hamburgers and fries-"

"No, no! That's not it, you _silly girl!"_ Severus slammed his fists frustratingly in the air.

"Well, what is _it_ then?!" Jordan barked, getting anger that she got yelled at.

Severus inhaled deeply and then exhaled. It took a great among of his strength to talk about this topic ever since his beloved had suggested a dine-out together.

"You're a smart woman, Miss Smith. What do you think will happens by the end of the date?"

Instantly Jordan's face turned deep red. She picked the empty plastic bottle of an apple juice she'd brought at the conventional store earlier and hit him hard.

"Bloody woman! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Me? Have you lost _yours?!_ How dare you speak aloud about _deflowering_ Lily IN FRONT of me without suffering the consequences!"

Before she could hit him again, Severus gripped on her wrist and cast a spell for the bottle to disappeared. "You think I'd do such thing to Lily?!"

"Well what else do you do after a date then? Either you kiss or you-" Her words were replaced by a deep silence. Her eyes grew widened.

 _No way._

Jordan sat up straight on her seat. Her eyes with unreadable expression never left his. Meanwhile, Severus looked down in shame at his deepest secret being discovered by none other than the young noisy bodyguard.

"Why?" Her question came in a soft whisper. There was no mock nor disguise tone in it. Just merely curious.

Severus cleared his throat. "I've spent my whole life dedicating myself in learning the Dark Arts and atoned my sins to the Potters' family. Naturally, I didn't have the time to.."

"But you could have gone to the... brothels? I mean, not to say that you couldn't! It's a general thing right? For men at least?"

"I understand what you're saying. I however, much prefer to satisfy my canal desire with someone whom I care about."

Jordan scratched her head. "So the reason you're telling me this is because...?"

This time, instead of evading his eyes from her, Severus looked straight in the eyes.

"You hit me for what I'm about to ask you; but I would like to ask you a favour to..teach me."

 _"Excuse me?"_

"How to kiss someone."

* * *

Deep awkward silent filled in the air between them. If a pound was stolen drop on the ground, the ring of it could clearly be heard.

Jordan gawked unattractively at the unusual request. Surely he's got to be KIDDING!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Severus was thankful that he disappeared the bottle she'd once held on because if he didn't, no doubt she would mercilessly hit him with it. On his head this time.

Jordan opened the door roughly and was ready to bolt out when Severus stopped her.

"Miss Smith, I understand your reaction and it is completely acceptable. I'm also allowing you to land me a hit or two later. But I'm _begging_ for your help here." Severus sighed heavily. "I'm an old man. At the age of thirty - nine, a young woman like Lily would have expected that a man like me should have more 'experienced'. What would she thinks of me if I told her I have no intimate experiences whatsoever!"

"You do not have to be ashamed! You do not NEED to be ashamed because of that! Lily will not think any less of you just because you do not have any experience whatsoever! She's not that pathetic!"

Severus tried to speak but no words came out from his mouth. He looked so dejected and ashamed. So unlike Severus Snape that she knew.

Severus had been debating the idea from the start. He knew she would rejected that idea. Of course she would. Who in their right mind would kiss someone like him? An ugly old man.

With a heavy sigh escaped his mouth, Severus was about to tell her to forget everything they've talked about when a pair of hands touched his cheeks. Before Severus could comprehend what was happening, he felt soft lips pressed gently against his thin, chapped lips.

Jordan merely wanted him to get over his self - sympathy state by giving him what he'd requested: a kiss.

This was strictly business. Jordan was not betraying Lily behind her back by all means. This was to help her so that Lily may have the best night of her life on their first date.

To kiss someone was not something foreign or sacred for her. Jordan had kissed plenty of frogs before. Whether it was crushes, puppy loves, and even during one of her many assignments.

Initially, she merely wanted to give him a quick kiss on the lips. But as his firm and thinned lips began to respond, a mere peck gradually turned to a slow, soft kiss that stole Severus breath away.

This was only meant to last for a few seconds. Jordan was surprised when he responded, so gentle, uncertain and warm. Not the least sloppy for someone whom never been kissed before. Just when she was ready to pull back, Jordan felt one of Severus' hand reached out to the back of her hair, pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Heart pumping wildly, Jordan felt as if her whole body was on fire. She tried resisting his kiss; hungry and demanded for more, but her mind was already clouded with desire.

For the first time in her life, Jordan lowered her walls and let common sense and responsibilities be thrown out of her window as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a better kiss. A deep groan rang that came from Severus's own throat, born from pure pleasure when she had pulled him closer.

It was a dangerous game; a battle of dominance. Jordan knew they must stopped this. Before it was too late and before they went too far...

 _"I trust you both completely!"_ Lily's cheerful voice rang loudly in her ears at the words she spoken to her two days ago.

Jordan's eyes grew widened when she broke the kiss.

"Stop!" Her walls went up again, logic crashed back to her brain and she shoved Severus away.

Severus recovered quickly with his back slammed against the seat. He eyed her with black eyes, brimming with lust.

What he saw next was something truly unexpected: she was crying.

At first, Severus was offended and ready to bolt at her. Was he so hideous that a kiss from him would made her cried out in despair like this? Just before Severus could speak up his mind, Jordan said somehing that made his blood froze.

"Lily...I..We...We've betrayed her trust..." Jordan did not bother to hide her face as more tears running down her cheeks.

It felt like a bucket of cold ice water being poured on him when he realised what they had done.

Lily.

He had betrayed _his_ Lily.

Severus ran one hand on his hair and muttered a low swore word to himself. He shouldn't have done it. It was all his fault.

All of it.

Glancing at the still sobbing and now hipcupping bodyguard, Severus carefully and gently rubbed her back to soothe the hipcups.

"Jordan." His voice was kind. "Look at me." He cupped her chin gently to look at him.

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened to us. To you." He said without any hesitation. "I can fix this situation, but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"How? How do you plan on fixing this mess?"

"Legilimency. It is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. And then, I'll use Obliviate to erase this whole event." Severus did not know why but it hurt him to erase what they had just unintentionally shared.

 _No._ He shook his head. _This is for the best. This is for Lily._

"Will it hurt?" Jordan looked fearfully at him.

"Not even the slightest." Gently he held each side of her head before looking directly into her eyes. "Before we began, by any chance, should you ever recover this moment in time, never forget that it was my fault and mine alone. You have nothing to be guilty about nor are you to be blamed. Ready?"

With a nod from her, he began.

 _"Legilimency"._

* * *

 **SEVERUS** stood in front of the long vertical mirror hanging against the eall at the living, staring at his own reflection. He chose to wear the black set of clothes for this date.

While his hands moved on his owns to adjust whichever buttons that needed to be done, his mind however had wandered off to the event that happened an hour ago at the parking lot. On addition of erasing her memories regarding the kiss they had shared, Severus had also implanted a fake memory into her head; he merely replaced the one that they had with them having a decent conversation in the car before going up to the lift.

Again, it upset Severus for some reason to know that the woman wouldn't be remembering anything about their kiss.

 _No. Do not even go there!_

Shaking his head, Severus had half of his mind to do erased his memory of the event when a long and slow wolf whistle came from behind him.

"Looks like someone is ready for his date tonight!" Jordan eyed him smugly at her chosen attire for him. She wore a plain loose shirt and red track pants, along with a pair of reading sunglasses.

Uncrossing her arms, she walked toward Severus who froze on his spot, and inspected him closely.

"Loose the tie. It doesn't suit you anyway."

Severus' eyes went to her lips; kissable lips, before he looked at her face. There was no hint of embarrassment or ashamed on her face like she had before.

That face would always haunt him to his grave. Seeing a strong young woman like her broke down like that was unacceptable.

"There! You're as good as new!" Jordan smiled happily. She looked at the grandfather's clock and gasped.

"You should hurry on! You'll be late if you don't leave now."

"Are you sure you be all right by yourself, Miss Smith?"

"What am I, a five year old? Of course I'll be all right, _Papa_." She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Now go on and have a date with Mama! Tell her I say hi."

Unknown to Jordan, Severus wasn't laughing nor was he very happy to hear her calling him 'Papa' or Lily 'Mama' before he left and shut the door.

After all, what kind of an adoptive father would he be kissing his adoptive daughte and enjoyed it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to:**

 **Berani Lily Deeks: Yeay! At long last this chapter finally arrives! Sorry love, no scout yet but it will comes soon I promise! Overall I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Leverage**

 **TWO** long weeks have passed by in pure blessed. Jordan, after weeks of hard reading and writing papers for her assignment, had managed to score 92% out of 100% for her papers. Jordan couldn't be even happier! She had everyone to thank for - especially Severus Snape, whom had unexpectedly been anything but kind to her. Well, as kind as he would allowed himself to be.

For example, for the past couple of weeks while Jordan was busily finishing her assignment along with her other studies workloads that she needed to submit, Severus had done all the house chores. Never once did he muttered for her to do the chores. In addition of being kind to her, Severus had also shown to be considered of her health.

Like that one particular night, Jordan had stayed up really late and burnt candles by revising her other subjects for incoming test on that same week. Eventually, she had ended up sleeping in the living room. Severus, whom abruptly woken up from a nightmare he was secretly suffering from, had decided to fetch himself a glass of water. On the way to the kitchen, he passed by the living room when he suddenly stopped dead on his track as his eyes laid on a figure soundly asleep with a soft snore and her back bended in a very awkward position on the sofa that even made his eyes twitched.

Initially, he'd thought of just let the young woman be with her position. After he had done drinking a glass of water and was about to make his way back to his own chamber, Severus had stopped at the living room. His eyes roamed on the petite body laid on the sofa with reference books on her laps and papers on the floor. Sighed heavily, he steadily made his way to the sofa after rigorously making up his mind.

Severus had tried to wake her up several times. Perhaps it was the exhaustion that overwhelmed her so much Jordan refused to wake up no matter how hard he shook her arms.

Giving up and Sighed heavily once again, Severus decided to do her (and himself) a favour by putting the young woman on a more suitable and comfortable place to sleep; her bedroom.

Picking her up from the sofa with the help of magic was easy enough. As he made his way to her bedroom, it was then when Severus realised what a light-weighted she was in his arms. He'd remembered the last time he'd carried her was when he'd saved her from Ken Thompson's insufferable goons from beating the crap out of her. Or maybe perhaps back then, he had been too busy to carry her to the Health Centre to notice how light-weighted she was.

Severus looked at her calm sleeping face again. She was snoring softly with her mouth very slightly opened. His eyes went to her mouth again; the same mouth he had the pleasure of kissing a week ago... And once again, Severus had mentally scolded himself to snap out of it and pulled himself together.

 _'What is the matter with you, man?'_ Shaking his head, he continued making his way to her bedroom, opened the door when he arrived, and slowly placed her on her bed before covered her with the blanket. Glancing at her for the last time, Severus sneered before closing the door.

That incident happened within the course of last week. As soon as Jordan finished and submitted her assignment, Severus immediately reverted back to his usual, sarcastic self.

Jordan, Lily and Severus were heading to parking lot after school when they stopped midway.

"Thomas!" Lily approached her favourite uncle and greeted him.

"Lil!" Thomas smiled charmingly. "How are you doing? Haven't seen you for a while."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you've been staying at the Manor instead of your bachelor pad?"

"Yes, well I've been doing some travelling." Thomas smile grew bigger. "Well done for scoring on the papers today, Jordy! Very proud of you, love."

Jordan beamed happily at his praise. "Thanks."

"Listen, I'd love to take you lots out to celebrate Jordy's scoring on the paper, but I've got an important dinner tonight."

"Oh, it's fine,Thomas. You don't have to-"

Thomas immediately cut Jordan's words. "And I need _you_ to come with me. As my date."

All three of them were surprised to hear the news. Especially Jordan. The whole time she worked for the Antolia's family, Thomas had never asked her to be any of his date for any important events.

That could only mean one thing why he'd decided to ask her to be his date tonight.

"You have a job for me tonight?"

"Oh no, dear. Not tonight. Tonight, I just need you to be my date. We've everything covered for tonight."

"Why Jordy, Thomas?" Lily asked.

"Well my dear, I'd love to take you along with me of course. However, tonight's event is a gathering for the CEOs in which your father had told me to go in your stead. There will be plenty of powerful men around. He doesn't wants _you_ to get involved with any of them yet." His voice was deadly serious at the few last sentences.

Jordan found it hard to swallow the big gulp on her throat. Unknown to her, Severus had been watching.

"Well then, I suppose I should get myself ready for tonight-"

"Oh, that's another reason why we're here!" Thomas clapped his hands excitedly. "I've already made an appointment for you at Lady Rosselle's Salon and Mistress Mungle's Boutique store. You are to go to them at once right now!"

"R-Right now?" Jordan was pulled into to the back-seat of the car by her very excited Boss before she could protest.

"We'll see you lots tomorrow! Have fun you two!" He waved at them last time before entering the car and then they left.

It all happened so quickly.

Finally, Severus inhaled and breathed out deeply before he said, "We best be going ourselves." He turned to Lily and smiled briefly. Lily returned the smile and wrapped her fingers around his.

* * *

Night arrived quickly. After taking and picking up Lily from her vocal lesson, instead of dropping her off at the Manor, Lily had decided to stay with Severus at his condominium. When she'd informed Thomas she would be staying over at the Tack-T, Thomas hadn't been too please with her request.

"Well... All right." Thomas sighed deeply over the phone while he was busily getting himself ready for the dinner. "But I want absolutely no late night stay outs, do you hear me? Personally I don't mind if you choose to go to the bar or night club, Lily, but your father and not to mention, your _bloody_ bodyguard will have my head if they heard that you went out unsupervised."

"Oh Thomas! SURELY they would know Severus will be there with me if I choose to go anywhere?"

"I know and I understand that, darling. However-"

"-Listen,forget about the night club or even the bar, I'll merely staying at the Tack-T then."

"I love you darling. Oh, my hairdresser is getting pissed. She's giving me the 'eyes'. I have to go now, Lil. Ta!"

"Goodbye!" Lily hang up the phone. Turning her head, she looked at her beau who was carrying a bowl of popcorns before taking his seat next to her on the sofa bed.

Putting the popcorn bowl on the small coffee table in front of them, Severus reached for the television remote and began flipping the channels. All the sudden, he felt hid right arm being lifted before it wrapped around Lily's shoulder as she laid her head on his chest.

"Lily?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his beloved's boldness. Lily sighed in deeply and content. She looked at him in the eyes, filled with affection for the man beside her. One finger lingered and traced his firmed thin lips.

"I still can't get over the way you kissed me the other night.. Such _tender_ yet passionate kiss. I've never had anyone kissed me the way you did.." Severus's dark penetrating eyes followed her finger gently touching his lips before they looked at her beautiful face and kissable lips.

"Kiss me, Severus."

He didn't need to be told twice. As soon as words slipped out of her mouth, Severus wasted no time before he brought his lips onto her. They kissed tenderly at first before hungrily.

It reminded him so much of that night; the night of his first date with Lily.

Severus had gone all out by taken her to the best Italian restaurant on that night, served her a glass of high quality wine. Then, after they had dine, he had surprised her with a bouquet of whites Roses, which Severus knew how much she loved smelling the flower and thus, appreciated the gesture. After they'd walked around the park for a short while before Severus sent her back home. It was then, they'd locked lips for the first time. Severus had been slightly nervous on how to approach Lily. However, as soon as his lips touched hers, the memories when he had kissed Jordan came in full swing. Thankfully, Severus had managed to be in control and had left his young date breathless that same night.

Now here they were, recreating the moment of that night again. As Severus was kissing her neck with Lily moaned ,asking for more, when something made them abruptly paused: it was the noise coming from their television - or more specifically, the live-telecast that was being shown at the moment.

A reporter was conducting an interview with someone whom Severus and Lily familiar with.

"Mr. Antolia, how do you feel this evening? And oh my! What a very fine you have with you! Good catch!"

Thomas smirked proudly as he wrapped his hand around his date's red dress' waist, firmly and possessive.

"I'm feeling good. Good weather, great date by my side. What more could you ask for?" Both the reporter and Thomas chuckled. The reporter then, turned to face with Thomas's date.

"Look at you, gorgeous! What's your name?"

Lily let out a squeal when she saw her best friend in a full-lined, silky deep red chiffon dress that criss-cross into a gorgeous gathered bodice with sexy little keyholes front and back. A wide banded waist continues the elegant ruching, making way for a flowy full skirt with a hidden back zipper. Jordan's hair had been tamed and turned into a lovely French braided bun. She wore a bright red lipsticks that matched with her dress and a natural light make-up to enhance her look.

"Oh my God! She looks absolutely gorgeous! Thomas has really done it this time! Doesn't she looks gorgeous, Severus?"

Severus couldn't resist nodding his head. His eyes were glued to the screen, at the young woman who was shyly and awkwardly answered each questions being asked by the reporter as much as she could.

He couldn't help but to wander if she had taken his advice to heart when he'd told her that red looked great on her...

Severus grinned.

She mostly probably did. Either that or whoever the stylist that Thomas had hired shared the same view as him. Either way, Severus approved of her transformation this time.

After Jordan was done being questioned by the noisy reporter, Jordan was being escorted by Thomas to enter the building.

With Jordan in his arms, Thomas escorted her to her seat at the big circle table where the others were seating. Since this was the first time she'd ever been to this kind of function before, naturally, it bothered Jordan slightly with the questions asked by the reporter earlier. Thomas had assured her it was typical for the reporters to ask such lame irrelevant questions and that Denise would take care of it once the dinner is over.

Jordan smiled and looked at her date seated on her right. Thomas had always looked handsome, but tonight, he was glowing with his expensive silky suit, hair gelled all the way to the back - it made him looked like a wolf hidden in a human's body.

And her, well, people around her complimented that they looked very compatible with each other. Raising a glass of wine served by the waiter earlier, she took a small sip of it.

As she did, her eyes wandered at the room. Though she was not on duty tonight and thus, had nothing to be worry of, Jordan couldn't help but to feel cautious. Her eyes scanned the room for any unwanted visitors... and she found one. In fact, he was waving his hand at her.

"Well, well.. So the Muggle's fairy tale of an ugly duck turned into a beautiful swan was true after all?" Lucius Malfoy grinned wolfish at her, tapping his walking stick on the ground. Behind him was his son.

Thomas turned his head, and returned the same cold grin.

Of course. How could he forget that the mean Malfroy Patriarch was one of the biggest investor in the world? In fact, tonight's dinner was sponsored by him. So of course he would be invited to the dinner.

Thomas got up from his seat. One hand was on Jordan's back, silently warned her to stop glaring sharply at the wealthy Patriarch.

"If it isn't our most generous sponsor, Lucius Malfroy. How are you? Glad you and your son here are able to join us." Thomas shook their hands and tapped their shoulders.

"Thomas Antolia. I'm pretty sure I heard that family name before - years ago. But it's impossible to compare to your family's namesake to them."

"Oh? _Why_ is that?" Thomas asked innocently.

"Well, for instance, one would need to be a-"

" _Wizard?"_ Thomas grinning feral. His eyes gleamed in pure satisfaction at the shocking look on both father and son's faces.

"So it is YOU!" Lucius hissed lowly, baring his fangs. "The disgraceful and cursed Antolia who'd been kicked out from the Wizarding World! I knew it!"

Unaffected by his words, Thomas continuously grinned feral at them.

"Well now that you know we're here, we will not be going anywhere and you won't get rid of us so easily this time. My ancestors suffered from being humiliated and shunned by your people and the rest of the Pure-Blood Families when we got cursed. But not now, Malfoy. Here, you're in our territories. Better watch your back and behave yourselves." He warned.

"We'll see." Lucius turned his back and walked away. Draco tagged along, not before glaring at them.

As soon as those two left, Thomas collapsed on his seat. His hand reached out for his drink and he drank it like he would with water, much to Jordan's dismay.

"Need I remind you will get drunk easily if you keep on drinking your wine like that?" She scolded him gently.

Thomas massaged his forehead. "Tell me something I need to know, love: of how you beat the cap out of him the night you went to save Snape from his doom. I need to hear it if I'm going through this dinner. It's like hearing bells in my ears." He wiggled his eyesbrows at her.

Jordan rolled her eyes and began to tell him again how she'd elbowed the older Patriarch and kneed his face before breaking his wand.

* * *

It didn't take them long for the dinner to began. First, there were speeches made by boring old men. It nearly made Jordan cringed out of boredom. Thankfully it stopped before she could subtly threw a fork at whoever was next to give a long speech. Soon after, a stream of waiters and waitresses lined up carrying plates, covered dishes, and pitches before serving them their meals.

Conversation was still ongoing but Jordan ignored all that. It was Thomas who mostly did all the talking, tossing wines, chuckling at the lame jokes and even gossiping with the others!

Honestly. She rolled her eyes and dug her fork into the delicious Spaghetti Carbonara before put it into her mouth. As Jordan was about to finish her last scoop of the pasta, her eyes looked up at the crowd standing and talking to one another. Some of them chose to move around after indulged the heavy meals and mingled with the people from the other tables.

She stiffened suddenly, realizing something was not right. There were many men wearing black and white suits in the hall compared to before, and the numbers kept on increasing! Jordan put her fork down and subtly reached out for one of her guns which she kept cleverly hidden around her inner thigh. Beside her, Thomas was still talking with the others, completely oblivious to the situation.

The men in suits subtly but surely started to gather around their table. Jordan tensed. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Denise and few others of the bodyguards, all hidden against the walls but they held up a gun in their hands.

Denise nodded at her, giving her _the_ signal.

Thomas had been busily entertaining his potential clients and business-partners when all the sudden, he felt a surge force pushing him down the ground before the windows exploded under blast of gunfire.

* * *

" **EVERYBODY** down!" Jordan yelled, covering Thomas with her own body on the ground. Shattered glasses spilled on the polished floor. Chaos arose within the room as people screamed in panic and rushed to the nearby exit. Bodyguards and security forces rushed over to their respective VIPs, making sure they were safe before guarding them to the exit. Some of the guest weren't so lucky to make it to the door.

More gunfires crackled around them as some of the bodyguards returned fire to the gunmen. Denise and his team of men were one of them who returned fire while giving Jordan and Thomas the time to escape from the battleground.

Jordan ripped of the lower part of her dress that made it hard for her to move faster. She pulled out her Dual Beretta and countered fire.

"When did you realised something was not right?" Thomas reloaded his own gun.

"When there were many suits more than it should for a dinner like this!" Jordan shouted over the sound of gunfires.

Once the gunfires ceased, Jordan nodded at Thomas and the two were about made an escape and heading toward where Denise. Instinctively, Jordan looked back at Thomas, to make sure he was catching up when something her eyes, over his shoulders. Fear passed over her and she forcefully pushed the man down onto the floor - to Thomas's great surprise and unexpected, before the sharp distinctive sound of a trigger being pulled rang in his ears, before a body was slammed heavily against the floor beside him.

"JORDAN!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and Severus looked completely stunned by the news that was broadcasting live in front of the building where the dinner was being held. The cameraman focused as many people came rushing through the front door while being escorted by the police to safety.

"Gunfires were heard coming from inside of the building a while ago. The police forces are now trying to get into the building." said the reported on the screen.

Tears started to gather in Lily's beautiful eyes as she looked at the man beside her. Without any word, they both got up and rushed to the door, not forgetting to take the car keys.

* * *

One moment Thomas was laying on his back on the ground and the next, he was rushing on her side, pressing the wound on her blood-soaked dress to stop it from bleeding. She groaned.

"Stay with me, Jordy! _Stay with me!_ DENISE!"

Denise rushed toward them but stopped abruptly when he saw his half-sister lying on the floor with a gunshot wound on her upper chest, very closely to where her heart was. Fear filled in his eyes immediately but he managed to snap out of it. He got on the floor and quickly performed First-Aid on her while Thomas called for the Ambulance.

Two more of his bodyguards arrived to the scene. They had successfully apprehend the culprits and handed them over to the Authorities.

"She won't make it." Said one familiar voice as the sound of the walking stick tapped on the ground. All eyes looked up to the man.

Malfroy.

"The roads have all being blocked by the police. It's impossible for anyone to come here. It may takes time for the Ambulance to get here and even if they do arrive in time, it will only be too late for her."

Thomas with blood-stained hands, grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him closed.

"I don't have time to deal with any of your foolishness, Malfoy. Get lost." He warned, dangerously.

"Ah, but my dear friend, you see there is a faster way to save her. Of course, with your family still being cursed and all-"

"What is YOUR problem?" Thomas barked. He was getting really annoyed with the tongue twisted wordplay the man was playing with him at such an inconvenience time!

Before Lucius could say or even do anything else, Draco stepped in.

"What my father meant to say is that we could help you to heal her wound for exchange."

Thomas chuckled darkly. "You think I'd be stupid enough to let you of all the people to lay a single hand on my treasure? In your dreams."

Draco shrugged. "Whatever it is, her life is the one at stake. Unless you agree to our demands, then be prepare to watch her die right here and now. "

Jordan gasped sharply, causing all eyes pointed at her. Thomas rushed on her side, gently brushing the bangs on her forehead.

"It'll be okay, darling. Everything is going to be all right. The ambulance will be here soon, okay? Just breathe in and out slowly." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Losing her now would crushed him. He loved her and treated her like she was his younger sister he'd never had the chance to have.

Getting back to his feet, Thomas stood with his head proud and said, "what's your demand?"

Lucius grinned widely. With a swing of his hand, a contract paper appeared before him. "You will agree to lend me her," he pointed at Jordan, " _services_ for the next week for seven days. And also, you will acknowledge the Malfroy as one of your many business associate and share with us at least 3% of your share. In return, I will have my son to heal her wound. How about it? "

Thomas gritted his teeth. Somehow he knew this was going to happen.

"Thomas..." Denise warned.

Despite worrying about what might happened to his half-sister, Denise would still be choose the Antolia over hie own family in a heart beat. He knew that Jordan would have done the same thing as well. They loyalties and faithfulness to the Antolia's family was what made them the best bodyguard anyone could ever had.

Thomas looked at Jordan, whose face was as white as a snow and made up his mind.

"Forgive me, Jordy." He swallowed the heavy lump on his throat and reached out a hand to Malfoy.

"Deal."

"Your words mean nothing to me, Antolia. Sign the deal." Thomas glared sharply at the older Patriarch before he took the paper and signed it.

"There! Now YOUR turn!"

Lucius grinned widely. He took the paper from the floor and signed. "Draco, would you kindly heal Miss Antolia's wound?"

Draco mutely nodded and obeyed his father's wish. He began healing the wound on her chest.

"Just want you to know, Antolia, just because her wound is healed that doesn't means she's invicible to the pain. After all, she's only a Muggle." A feral grin appeared across his handsome face. "I'll be sure to pick my part of the deal tomorrow morning. Be sure she is informed. Good night, Antolia."

Draco got back on his feet right after he's done healing her. Wordlessly, he went to where his father was waiting and together, they left the building.

* * *

As quickly as their feet could carry them, two figures were seen running into the private Hospital owned by the Antolia before they got into the lift and reached to the fifth floor.

"Thomas!" Lily immediately wrapped her arms around him as soon as they arrived at the front door of the VVIP suite room. Thomas half-heartedly returned the favour with a tiring smile. He'd informed them everything through the phone.

"How is Jordy? Is she okay? Did the doctor says anything?"

"She's fine, Lil. She's resting at the moment." He looked at her straight in the eyes and deep frowned on his handsome face. "She knows..."

"Oh, Thomas.." Lily tried her best to be supportive; to say the right words to ease the pain and guilt in him but even she knew it was nearly impossible. Having to deal with a brilliant yet hard-headed bodyguard most of her life, Lily knew Jordy would rather die instead of being lend over to the enemy like some kind of a prize money.

"Do you mind if I speak with Miss Smith?" Severus suddenly chipped in. "Perhaps she would listen to what I have to say."

"Please do so, love. She might be agressive and stubborn, but she'll listens to you." Severus nodded. With a couple of gentle knocks on the door, he entered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to:**

 **BeraniLilyDeeks: Thank you once again for the lovely review! And yeesss Jordan got hurt again, this time she was shot! *let gasp* Nearly died too.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Scout will not male it's appearance but there is a hint in the chapter. Can you find it? Enjoy reading! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Deal**

 **THE** moment Severus Snape entered the hospital room, he was immediately greeted with a pillow being thrown for his face.

Reaching out for the pillow that he managed to freeze before it could reached him, Severus put it away with a wave of his hand.

"Miss Smith." He said, slowly approaching the edge of her bed.

Dressed in a hospital gown, with the make-ups gone and her hair left untied, Jordan glared heatingly at him, with her arms crossed and lips tight. She would have looked cute if it wasn't for the death glare.

"It's nice to see how well you are doing at the moment."

"Leave." Jordan fumed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He took a seat nearby the bed and sat down.

"What do you want from me? Isn't it enough that I am being treated like some kind of a prized money? To be handed over to an enemy's hands like I meant nothing?" Jordan hissed lowly.

"They handed you over precisely in order to save your life, Miss Smith. If Thomas hadn't done what he did, we won't be having this conversation right now."

Jordan huffed, running hands over her hair, and took a long deep breath. Severus waited patiently for her rage to ease and calmness finally settled down.

"What was he thinking?"

"As I'd said, Thomas did what he'd thought would be-"

"Not him! I meant _Malfoy_. What does he wants with me for a week? Revenge? Grudges?" She blew the long bangs of her hair and pushed it to the side, behind her left ear.

Sighing, Jordan shook her head. "I don't like this, Snape. Not one bit."

"Understandable." Severus nodded. "Your worries and concerns are relevant in this matter. Not to mention, there would be no interfering from the Antolia family or any third party while you were stuck staying there. It's all written in the agreement. Malfoy has everything all planned up until the finest details."

"What does he wants with me?" Jordan groaned. "

"Miss Smith, if I may offer you a piece of an advice? Trust your guts. Malfoy, for as long as I've known him, even as a former Death-Eater, eventhough he's a vile, cruel and ruthless bigot, I've never see him harmed women before. He might have participated in lowly torturing muggles; but he has changed since the war ended." Severus took out something from his chest pocket.

A small wooden whistle.

"Only blow this whistle in case of an Emergency, Smith. Life or Death." He carefully handed her the wisel.

"What happens when I blow it?" Jordan inspected the whistle carefully.

"Helps will come, _obviously_." Severus rolled his eyes. Jordan stopped inspecting it and looked up at Severus.

"But the agreement clearly says no interference from any third party..."

"Yes. Well, when it comes to the matter between life or death, I doubt even Malfoy would be arguing about the agreement. Which is why, I must emphasis the importance of using the whistle. Do you understand, Miss Smith?"

Jordan carefully let his words sunk into her head. Her fingers played with the whistle. After a moment, she nodded.

"Alright." She sighed again. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Excellent. Now, before I forget, any ideas who were the culprits?"

Jordan ran her fingers through her hair. Unknown to her, Severus watched how her fingers worked their way through her hair. He briefly wandered what it would feel like running his fingers through them... And he stopped. Mentally scolding himself, Severus snapped out of his thoughts before the young bodyguard could catch him watching her.

Jordan cleared her dried throat. "There were lot of important people back then. Those culprits could have targeted any one of them. Including Thomas."

"I see. I was informed the securities around him will increase, as well as Lily's. At least until they've settled with the issues."

"Yeah. Obviously they can't take any chances. You know what to do by now, right?"

Severus snorted, crossing his arms. "Don't you dare compare me to those dunderheads."

Jordan broke a small smile. It'd been a while since they last had a relaxed and playful banters; what's with her busy assignments and all.

Looking down on her bedsheet, Jordan took the hairbrush on the small table beside her bed and start brushing her hair.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss, Snape?"

"None that I could think of at the moment, Miss Smith." Jordan nodded.

After a moment of awkward silence, Severus decided it was best to be on his way.

"I suppose I shall see you tomorrow morning. With Lily."

"Yes. With Lily..."

The man nodded and opened the door. He glanced at her one last time before wishing her good night and closed it.

As soon as Severus closed the door, Jordan let her head fell on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

She knew.

She caught him staring at her from the corner of her eyes while she was running her fingers through her hair. It was intentional - on her part, at least. She just had to know whether it was true or not.

Jordan didn't know when, how or why but while she had been out unconscious, she dreamt a shard of a memories of her past - an event that had nearly given her a heart attack.

In that dream she had kissed Severus, in the car of the night of his date with Lily! Jordan had never felt so embarrassed and ashamed when she saw herself kissing him back when her intention had merely gave him a peck. And when he'd refused to let her go, only deepened the kiss, she knew then and then she had officially lose her mind.

What had stopped her from attacking Severus when he had entered the room just a while ago was the words the Severus in her memories had said to her:

 _"Should you ever recover this moment in time, never forget that it was my fault and mine alone. You have nothing to be guilty about nor are you to be blamed for any of this."_

Jordan didn't know whether it was a dream or a shard of lost memories, but she had the feelings Severus had _everything_ to do with it. And, Jordan would confront him about it as soon as she returned from her one week getaway.

Right now, she really needed to focus on tomorrow. Touching her lips, she could still feel his thin chapped lips against her...

Shaking her head furiously, Jordan slapped herself before blamed it all on the medical drugs running in her veins. Sighed, she decided the best way to get rid of this was to get some sleep.

* * *

 **DAWN** came in early the very next day. After she had her health insurance cleared, Jordan reluctantly dragged her feet to the hospital's entrance, where she was immediately greeted by a certain Patriarch.

Lucius smirked when he saw his 'deal' appeared at the entrance. With the obvious grimmed expression on her face, it felt like as if it was his birthday.

"Good morning, Miss Smith." Lucius formally greeted her. He turned from her to the rest. "Miss and Mister Antolia. How are you this lovely morning?" His eyes landed on Severus but he didn't say anything.

Lily briefly nodded. "Good. Thank you, Mister Malfoy. And how are you?"

"Very well, my dear." He smiled cunningly before lifting her hand and kissed at the back.

Thomas cleared his throat and stepped in between them. "Malfoy. Just as we've agreed on, I will lend you one of my best bodyguard's services for a week."

"Ah yes. I take it the young lady has already being informed of everything?"

"Yes. Her belongings are here, as you can clearly see." Thomas pointed a brown suitcase at his feet.

Lucius nodded. He looked at his waiting butler and urged for him to carry the bag. Lucius turned around and looked at the rest of them again.

"Well, I shall be seeing you soon. Have a good day, Miss and Mister Antolia." He turned his back at them and heading for the car with his walking stick tapping noisily on the ground.

Jordan sighed heavily. She turned to her left and was ambushed by Lily who gave her a tight hug.

"Keep in touch, will you?"

"I'll try, Lil. Though I doubt it." Jordan smiled sadly.

After Lily,Thomas pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm sorry, Jordy. "

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could... For me." Jordan smiled encouragingly at his solemned face.

Removing herself from his arms, Jordan turned to face the last man of their small team.

Her heart skipped a bit when she looked at the man who was looking at her with penetrating eyes.

"Snape."

"Miss Smith." Both looked at each other, unsure on how to do this.

Should I hug him? Nah. That would be too awkward and not to mention, he doesn't seems like the hugging type.

Shall I shake her hand? Wouldn't that be too formal? After all we've been partners for a couple of months now..

In the end, the two of them resolved in a handshake and a small pat on Jordan's shoulder.

Jordan inhaled deeply. Looking at her family for one last time, she turned to where Lucius was waiting, tapping his walking stick impatiently, and heading toward him.

* * *

 **THE** whole way back to the Malfoy's muggles manor was in an awkward deep silence. The driver was cautiously driving them home.

Lucius, seated at the back, with Jordan, paid all of his attentions to the sceneries outside. As soon as Jordan got into the car, he completely ignored her. That was fine by Jordan whom happily started to plan ahead in hee mind for any unwanted situations.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Manor. The car stopped in front or the manor and Lucius' driver get out of the car. He opened the door for Lucius before doing the same for Jordan.

"Welcome to the Malfoy's muggles estate, Miss Smith." The driver softly said. After she got out, he went ahead and fetch her luggage.

Jordan looked around the estate; it was a large - larger than the Antonia's and surrounded by nature.

Jordan observed the estate carefully. It doesn't looked like Malfoy had been staying there, but the place was looked spotlessly clean.

Just then, Lucius' strong voice broke Jordan from her thoughts.

"Lunch will be served at twelve o'clock sharp. You are to be at the dining room on time. Understood?"

 _What am I? A prisoner?_ Jordan crossed her arms. "I may be staying here for a whole week, Malfoy, but I am not a damn prisoner you could push around whenever you please to push around. Would it kill you to say it more politely?"

Lucius gritted his teeth. He glared sharply at her before opening his mouth.

"Martha!" He barked loudly. A chubby, elderly woman wearing a maid's outfit came out running through the main door.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"This is Miss Jordan Smith. She will be staying with us for a week. You will help he to settle down while she's here."

"Yes, Sir." Martha nodded. Avoiding looking his gaze.

Lucius huffed arrogantly. He glanced at Jordan who refused to back down or looked away, before makimg his way to the front door, tapping on his walking stick along the way.

Jordan rolled her eyes. Honestly the man had absolutely no manners whatsoever!

Taking a long deep breath, she turned to Martha and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Madam."

"Oh, nice meeting you too, dearie." Martha smiled back. "I must say it's very rare of the Master to bring back such beautifu young woman without him stuffing his mouth... if you know what I mean."

Jordan shivered. "Please Madam, spare me all the details if you can. I am an unwilling victim who is forced to stay here for a week against my will." She sighed heavily.

Martha gave her a sympathetic look but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Here is your room, dearie." Martha opened the door to the guest room and beckoning her guest to step inside.

Jordan took cautiously stepped forward and looked around and admiring at the design of the bedroom.

Her luggage was already being sent before she arrived and stood at the centre of the room. Jordan went to the left side of the bed and sat down. She took out her guns and put them aside on the small table beside the bed. Martha watched with keen eyes as the young lady put aside her weapons, untied and unhooked her boots and socks, and then resting her feet on the ground before she stretched out her back full in great delight. She even let out a tiring yawn.

"Lunch will be serve in an hour, Miss Smith. You are welcome to explore the estate to your heart content until then. Should you in need for any assistance, please do not hesitate to call me." Martha bowed slightly and exited the room.

Jordan watched closely as the elder woman exited the door and gently shut the door before she closed her eyes. She had not gotten a good rest last night unfortunately despite being on medical drugged.

Twenty minutes passed by when suddenly her phone started to ring.

Jordan opened one eye and reached out for her mobile phone in her pocket.

She didn't bother to look at who was calling her when she answered the phone. "Smith."

"Have you settled down?" A deep baritone voice spoke at the end.

Almost immediately Jordan sat on the bed, eyes widened.

"Snape!" She involuntarily shouted.

"Yes,Miss Smith. I can hear you just fine. Have you or have you not settle down yet?" There was a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I-I have. I mean," she cleared her throat. "What are you doing calling me? Doesn't it brached the agreements? "

"Not really. The agreement only stated no interferences with the Antolia 's family and/or third party. It did not say anything about not keeping in touch with you and versa vice. Lucius overlooked that part. How terrible."

Jordan sighed in deep relief. Be unknowingly to her, Severus had a brief smile at her sighed before clearing his throat.

"Now Miss Smith, the reason why I'm calling is to let you know Thomas had ordered me to keep in touch with you at all times. If there is anything you would like to talk about, significantly or not, do not hesitate to call me. Understood?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. Then..." Again, there was the awkward silence between then. "Is there anything else you would like to report, Miss Smith?"

"Not at the moment. I will be having lunch soon though." She looked at her wristwatch. Close to twelve o'clock.

"In that case, I will hang up for now. Be on guard, Smith."

"Severus?" Jordan mentally scolded herself for saying his name in a squeaky voice.

"Yes?"

"I-um.. Nothing. Forget it. I forgot what I was about to tell you."

"Is everything all right over there?" Severus' voice sounded a bit concerned.

"Yes yes! Everything's is swell!" There were a couple of soft knocks on her door, followed by Martha's soft voice telling her it's lunchtime.

"I need to go now, Severus. Thank you for calling me and informed me about this. Oh, send my regards to Lily and Thomas will you?"

"Understood." With a final say of goodbyes, they hung up the phone.

* * *

 **WHEN** Jordan arrived at the luxurious dining room, she was expecting plates for only two. She certainly did not expect to find five plates served on the table and a man dressed in full suit sitting on the left side of the Master of the Manor.

"Miss Smith. Glad you could join us." Lucius greeted her as soon as Martha had guide her into the dining room.

Jordan took several cautious steps toward the dining table.

"You may take the seat over here." He pointed at the empty seat to his left. Jordan reluctantly obeyed and be seated.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mister Hans Fallow, my lawyer. Hans, this is the young lady I've told you about, Jordan Smith."

"It is very delightful to meet you, Miss Smith." Hans reached out and firmly shook her hands.

"Likewise, Mister Fallow. Though I did not know anything about this arrangement."

"There is no need to fret, Miss Smith. Mister Hans is only here to discuss about my business. He will be off soon, won't you, Hans?"

"Indeed. As soon as those three men get here we can start the negotiations." As soon as words got out of his mouth, three men wearing suits entered the dining room. Investors.

Lucius stood up and greeted each of them. "Gentlemen. Glad you are here on time."

"It's very courteous of you to invite us over for lunch, Lucius." Said a large man with golden front teeth. He smiled vaguely. His eyes landed on Jordan and he raised an eyebrow.

"My, Lucius. I didn't know you have a daughter. Or is she yours?"

"She is but my humble guest, Sir Maureen. She will dine with us if you don't mind."

The other two men snickered and elbowed each other, which Jordan found it to be extremely annoying.

"So the lion has decided to strike back, did it? Frankly I'm surprise when I heard Bout the news, Lucius. Who'd expected your beloved wife - pardon me - former wife, would do such thing to you?"

Lucius gritted his teeth but said nothing bad while the three men laughed obnoxiously at him. Jordan stiffened. It took everything in her will powers to not throw the fork she had gripped in her hand at those men. Sure, she hate Malfoy and he irritated the hell out of her, but even so, she had at least enough decency not to rub a sensitive topic to his face! These three acquitances of him had no shame at all.

"Who would've thought the prim and proper _Narcissa_ turned out to have a wild side-" He didn't even managed to finish his words before he got his head pinned and smashed repeatedly onto the table by a raging Lucius.

"Don't you dare talk about Narcissa like you know her you filthy,worthless piece OF SHITE!" Lucius continously beat the man within the inch of his life with his walking stick until Jordan and Hans managed to pull him away and separate those two.

"I think it'll be best if you leave, gentlemen." Hans said firmly, holding back his client to his best ability.

"I agree. But before that, apologise! " Jordan nodded.

"And who are you to say anything?" Spat one of the investors.

"I'm his newly hired bodyguard. As I've witnessed just now, you men were the ones who initiated this fight. So be a man and apologise to him!"

"You little bitch you have no rights to order _us_ around!" The large man reached out to grab her collar but Jordan reflected quickly and pinned his hand onto the table. Another man reached out and tried to take her down but Jordan managed to block his assault and on the bodythrew him on the dining table; causing the plates, glasses fallen down the ground and shattered to pieces.

Jordan cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck from left to right. It'd been a while since she got some physical action in her life.

Eyeing the investors, Jordan widely grinned.

"Who's next?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Shoutouts to:**

 **readingaddict24: Hello there! Thank you so much for liking the story! This chapter is dedicated to reading! :D**

 **Berani Lily Deeks: Still no Scout unfortunately.. BUT! Prior to your special request about Jordan's assignments, I hope you will like this and the next chapter. ;D Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Operation**

 _Here you go way too fast_

 _Don't slow down you're gonna crash_

 _You should watch, watch your stay here_

 _Don't lookout, you're gonna break your neck_

 _So shut, shut your mouth_

 _Cause I'm not listening anyhow_

 _I've had enough, enough of you_

 _enough to last a lifetime through_

 _So what, what do you want from me?_

 _Got no words of sympathy_

 _And if I go around with you_

 _You know that_

 _I'll get messed up too with you,_

 _with you_

 **JORDAN** tapped her hands cheerfully on the steering wheels at the beeps and rhymes of the music playing on the radio - much to Lucius' great dismay.

The Malfoy's Patriarch kept on rubbing his deep frowned forehead, wondering for the tenth time just what had possessed him to allow the Muggle to drive him around in the town in the early evening anyway?

But then he remembered the reason and mentally scolded himself.

After the disastrous lunch they had earlier today, Lucius had the three investors kicked out of his manor with a deathly threat they won't get a good night sleep tonight. Afterwards, he had summoned Martha to fetch their lunch and the two of them ate in silence.

Hans had excused himself earlier, after the whole commotion, stated he had plenty of paperworks to do now that the deal between the investors were out.

While eating in a completely deep silence, Jordan had pondered the words she'd said at those investors, about her being Lucius newly hired bodyguard. She had known it was merely a spurt of moment when those words had left her mouth and hoped that Lucius realised it too.

And soon.

Jordan had no desire to become his bodyguard, legally or not.

"There's a reason why I wanted you here, Miss Smith. A very solid reason." Jordan had rose a fine eyebrow when he suddenly spoke. Putting the fork down, she'd crossed her arms and focused solely on him.

Lucius had reached out for his glass of wine and gulped it all down before putting it back on the table and sighed loudly.

Dark grey eyes met brown eyes. Lucius had bitten his upper lips and said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm in need for you to protect me from those people. Those three bastards whom you'd just met today, they were the ones responsible for last night's attack, and also, the very _reason_ why you're currently stuck here with me." The man had the nerves to smirk wickedly as he leaned close to her. It had taken Jordan every ounces of her nerves not to simply slap him right then and there!

Breathing deeply, Jordan counted from one to ten in her head and exhaled.

"Mr. Malfoy, while I do not mean to be rude for saying this, but you do realise in order for me to lend you my services, you have to obligate in whatever it is that I tell you whether you like it or not? You are aware of that, I hope?"

"Your point, Miss Smith?"

"My _point_ is that you're not the type of men who would simply follows orders from people beneath you, are you? That being said, if you want my services, you have no choice but to throw that ego away or push it aside for time being and do exactly as I say, how, and when I say it. For example, get rid some of the people you don't need while I'm here. A.K.A your butler. I will drive you around wherever you want to go. It's easier for me to guard you anyway." She eyed him challengingly.

There was absolutely no way in hell he would take the bait -

"Done."

-Or not.

Lucius had taken out his mobile phone from his jacket and dialled a number.

"Sir?" His butler, Gerald, answered.

"Yes Gerald. Just to inform you starting from today onwards, you will be on leave until next Monday. Enjoy your holidays." Lucius then hung up before the butler could protested.

Turning his head, Lucius had to control his smirk from being widely spread at the astonished and gawking look on the bodyguard's face. It was indeed priceless!

And so here they were, with Jordan driving him around in the city while he seated at the passenger's seat instead of at the back like he'd normally does.

Sighing and rubbing his smoothed jaws, Lucius decided to look at the scenery of the city outside while listening to the rubbish song still playing on the radio.

* * *

Arriving at his Muggle Office, Lucius entered the building with an authorised air around him. People greeted him from the lower ground all the way to his private chamber at the top, Jordan observed.

Though he was an arrogant bigot, there was no arguing that the man was excellent in his work.

Jordan inhaled deeply and emptied her mind. She needed to be focus. While waiting for Lucius finished talking with his staff about something business - related issues, she was rudely awakened from her stupor when the heavy sound of heels clicking onto the ground.

"Excuse me, may I know who you are and what are you doing here in the Executive Floor?" A woman in her late thirties said to her with a disguised look.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. With her hands crossed on her chest, mutely, she pointed at the 'Visitor' tag clipped on her right side of her chest.

Before the older woman could say anything rude to her, Lucius ended his conversation and saved them from all the drama.

"Elene, this is Miss Jordan Smith, my newly hired bodyguard. Miss Smith, meet my secretary, Elene Wilson."

Jordan forced a polite smile. "Hello."

Elene boldly stared disgustingly especially at the formal 'bodyguard' attire Jordan was wearing, before she looked away and focused on her attention to Lucius.

Her eyes sparkled with admiration toward the man. "I'd heard of the news last night, Director. Thank goodness you are all right!"

"Yes, Elene. Which is why I've decided to get myself a bodyguard first thing in the morning." He smirked. "Miss Jordan will stays with us for a full week - until the case of last night being sorted out and settle."

"Understood, Director." Elene smiled flirtatiously. She gave Jordan one last dirty look before walking away, swaying her hips.

Jordan rolled her eyes. Turning to speak with Lucius, she raised her eyebrow at the man who was obviously admiring the sight his shameless secretary was offering him.

Jordan coughed, clearing her throat and snapped the man out of his stupor.

"Yes, well. This way, Miss Smith."

"Jordan. There's no need for formalities now."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Jordan it is then." He led her into his office and shut the door.

* * *

Jordan admired his spacious office while the man poured them a drink.

"Here you go." He handed her a small glass of water before pouring himself a glass of finest wine.

Jordan was grateful for the water. She never had a thing for any alcoholic drinks after all. Especially in her line of work, which required her to be alert at all times.

Once they have settled down with drinks in their hands, Jordan decided not to beat around the bushes and asked the Patriarch the question that she's been having for a while now.

"You still haven't inform me the full details of your needs for my protection, Mr. Malfoy."

 _"Lucius_ _._ _"_ He corrected her. "It's a fair trade for name callings, dearie. You are correct." Lucius steeple his hands in front of him and tapped his fingers on his lips. "I want you to find me my wife."

Jordan's eyebrows rose. She struggled to hide the shock on her face.

"It's been months since she'd... _left_ our manor in the Wizarding World without saying nothing nor did she leave any notes behind." Lucius clenched his fists. "After the war had ended, we've tried to restart as a family. But as time passed by, Narcissa, haunted by the crimes we had done and the deaths of her sister and cousin. She had distance herself and became reclusive. Our son, Draco, is the only person she was willing to talk to. She didn't even wish to speak to me."

Lucius unclenched his fists. He brought one hand and smoothed his frowned forehead.

"Since her disappearance, I've searched and looked everywhere for her. It wasn't until recently, I'd received numerous reports from my trusted resources stating they have seen her in the Muggle World... in the arms of another man. Rumours spread like wildfire and before long, almost all of my colleagues, business partners and rivals knew about it. The result of this outcome? Exactly what you'd just witnessed this afternoon, my dear. Except this time, they'd grown enough balls to spit it out loud to my face."

Jordan frowned, remembering the event that taken place this afternoon. Lucius grew quiet after a while. He poured himself another drink before gulped it down.

Then, just as he was about to pour himself another glass, Jordan stole the cup away from him and poured it into the small cactus pot on his desk. Lucius glared sharply at her for her action but didn't sputter a word.

Jordan put down the empty glass on the desk and folded her hands.

"Mr. Malfoy. While I am greatly sympathised with your conditions with your wife, I failed to understand how I could be helpful in your situation other than giving protecting afraid there's nothing I could do about it other than giving you protection from your rivalries."

"I want you to investigate her whereabouts, find her and bring her back to me." Lucius firmly said.

"Mr. Malfoy - Lucius. I'd loved to help you, but I'm not a private investigator. My sole duty as a bodyguard is to protect you and only you."

"Not according to these papers your employee had generously enough to send them to me." He showed her a thick files contained all of the nearly impossible missions she had taken for the Antolia's family. Eyes grew widened, Jordan snatched the file from his hands and growled.

"You dare to investigate me?"

Lucius shrugged, completely ignoring her swearing him. "That being said, there's no excuses for you not doing as I've requested."

He handed her a thin file with a big and bold letters on it:

 **'NARCISSA MALFOY. CLASSIFIED.'**

Jordan glared at the file then looked up to him. "Why me? You could have hired professionals to do this. It's not like you couldn't afford to pay them. So why-"

"If I did that it would only be too troublesome to explain to them about our world." Lucius met with her furious lovely brown eyes. "Not to mention it would be hassle as they would required a full details of my life, which I completely despised of. You, my dear, are an exception."

Jordan narrowed her eyes intimidatingly. "Why?"

"Because you knew me. Of the real me. I don't need to worry of you letting it out to the public. You already know what's the consequences should the Muggles know the existence of the Wizarding world, and not to mention, how your dear _friend_ is one of them."

"So you're threatening me?" Jordan clasped the edge of the desk tightly. "By doing this you thought you have me wrapped around your fingers, did you? Think again, Malfoy. I may be trapped with you for a week but there is no way I would follow you like a bloody loyal dog!"

Again, Lucius shrugged. "Whatever you say, dearest. Now run along. I shall wait patiently for your reports soon." Just as easily as that, he waved his hand and dismissed her, before focusing on the papers that were on his desk.

Jordan gritted her teeth, stood up and stormed out of the office.

* * *

 **ENTERING** the empty lift, Jordan pressed the button to the Ground Floor. The door closed and she groaned frustratingly.

Hands reached out for her hair, she ran her fingers through her growing hair and let out a heavy sigh. She needed something, anything or anyone to release this steam that was building up inside her.

To her ultimate surprise, only one name came to her mind at this hour. Pulling her mobile from the inner pocket of jacket, she speed dialled a number and waited for the recipient to answer.

"Miss Smith?" Severs answered after the three rings.

"Hey. How's everything doing over there?"

"Everything is swell, Miss Smith. Any reasons why you might be calling? It's less than 24 hours since we last had our conversation."

Jordan snorted. "Well _excuse_ me for checking on how everybody's doing without me around!"

"Miss Smith, I'll have you know, we are all very concerned of your safety and can't wait until you come back." Severus kept a cool head. He knew something was already stressing her out enough to make this phone call. He could hear it clearly in her voice.

Clearing her throat, Jordan told him everything that'd happened up until now. She was grateful the man listened to her ramblings. Never once did he interrupted her.

When Jordan done telling him, only then did Severus cleared his throat.

"I say Miss Smith, it seems you attract danger no matter where you are." He teased.

Jordan scowled. Was that a smirk she heard in his voice?

Reaching to the lobby, Jordan walked out of the lift and headed outside with the phone still attached to her ear.

"I'm glad one of us had a good laugh at least. I mean, shouldn't you be giving me advices at the time like this? You are after all, the pro one here."

"Oh really, Miss Smith. You are seeking an advice from me? The world is probably ending soon, as it seems." Severus teased her again.

Breathing in, he continued. "From the way I see it, it sounded serious. I'm quite concerned about Narcissa myself. Perhaps it would be wise if you do check it out whatever it is Lucius had asked you to do. But be very carefully."

Jordan scoffed. "What's the worse thing that could happened?"

Severus did not want to answer that. He did not wish to remind her that she'd almost died had it wasn't for the bargain made by Lucius and Thomas. He did not wish to remind her in her line of duty, it's either you live or you die. There's no second chances.

"Miss Smith." Severus stern voice echoed through the speaker. "Promise me whatever it is, you'll be careful."

Jordan complemented his words and silently nodded.

"I don't break promises, Snape."

"Good." Severus wanted to ask her if she still kept the little present he had given her at the hospital yesterday but then thought better of that.

' _She will uses it only when she's desperately need a helping hand.'_ Severus told himself.

Jordan walked out of the building. With Severus' deep baritone voice speaking on her ear and another free hand holding a piece of note she had jotted it down earlier, Jordan began making her way to her destination when she abruptly stopped.

Her target was standing a few feet away from her.

"Miss Smith?" Snape's voice snapped her out of her stupor.

"Yea, I gotta hang up now. Target detected."

"Good luck, Jordan." The young woman didn't even realised the man had said her first name before he hung up. Her mind was solely focused on the target wearing a brown faux-fur coat and a classic hat.

Jordan took a long deep breath and exhaled. "Show time."

* * *

Right after he hung up, Severus kept on staring at his phone. One hand was holding it while his other free hand was holding a popcorn and two Movie tickets he'd just purchased. He had just making his way from the popcorn stand when his phone had vibrated and her name was on the screen.

Worried by something bad might happened to her, the man had quickly answered the phone while keeping a close watch on his date who was standing at the corner, waiting patiently for his return.

When Jordan had told him what happened, Severus felt a massive headache starting to built up in his head. Hearing about Narcissa leaving his fellow Death-Eater came a great shock to him as Severus had always respected her.

He found it truly hard to believe.

"From the way I see it, it sounded serious. I'm quite concerned about Narcissa myself. Perhaps it would be wise if you do check it out whatever it is Lucius had asked you to do. But be _very_ carefully." He had to bite his tongue at her remarks.

He then heard her took a deep breath before saying, "I never break promises, Snape."

 _There._ Though she may not say it aloud, in her own way, she said it nonetheless. It was her promised to him. That alone was good enough for him, at least for now.

Making his way to his beloved Lily, who smiled radiantly at him, he offered her the popcorn and together, they made their way into the cinema.

 **A/N: The song used for this chapter is 'Crash' by Matt Willis. I do not owned the song.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Shout outs to:**_

 _ **BeraniLilyDeeks: Sorry! Still no Scout yet :( I tried to make it happen.. maybe the next? XD Enjoy anyways!**_

 _ **Readingaddict24: Thank you so much for the feedbacks and you're very welcome! Yea, I realised it a bit too late on the Severus error.. Sorry about that. Hope you'll enjoy this one as well. :)**_

 _ **Hp4: Thank you! Read on and find out ;D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Encounter**

 **ONE** moment, Jordan was trailing down Lucius's estranged wife, and the next, she found herself at the front gates of an abandoned manor. Initially,trailing after his wife had been an easy job. Jordan managed to trail her closed to an hour until they both arrived to an old mansion in the outcast, distance away from the busy city.

Jordan's suspicious toward Narcissa grew each minutes while making her way here. Gathering the informations she had read from the files and what Lucius had informed her, Jordan slowly tried to make connections.

If Narcissa was indeed committing adultery behind her husband's back, then that would surely explained her reasoning why she had been distantive toward her husband and this rendezvous with her secret lover. However, what if there was _something_ more to it? Lucius did say she felt extremely guilty and remorsed for what her family was responsible for after the war.

While Jordan was contemplating about these, she abruptly halted when Narcissa stopped at the front door.

Narcissa gave a double knocks on the door before the door opened and she was being roughly pulled inside, before the door was slammed, shutting itself from the rest of the world.

Jordan made her way to the front door without being seen or heard. There was a window covered with blinds on the upper left side beside the door. Keeping her head as low as possible, Jordan began making her way toward it.

Once she arrived, Jordan pinned her body closely to the wall and listened to the on going conversation inside.

The conversation was blurred and Jordan couldn't hear very well. Reaching out for her phone in her pocket, Jordan decided if she couldn't hear the conversation, at the very least she could snapped a picture or two as evidences.

With her phone on silence, Jordan carefully aimed her phone at the window, and cautiously snapping pictures of Narcissa Malfoy and the mysterious man.

* * *

"...No. I'd make sure I come here alone." said Narcissa quietly.

"Excellent. Please be seated then, my dear." A deep male voice answered, gesturing her to take a seat on red love seat to his right.

Narcissa obligated to his command. Taking her seat, slowly, she put down her black leather purse on the table and folded both hands tightly.

Narcissa took a long deep breathe and then exhaled.

"I hope you have already been informed before coming here. My time is not cheap, Mrs. Malfoy. Or shall I say Narcissa?"

"Narcissa is fine." She sucked in the air softly. Blinking her eyes, she stopped staring at the ceiling and focused on the man sitting on the same chair, opposite her.

The man took his time to reply. The only sound between them was scribbling he made on a piece of clipped papers.

"Very well then." The man pressed a small red button on his left; a recording device. "You may begin, Narcissa."

* * *

Lucius stared at the pictures taken and then printed by his newly hired bodyguard. His eyes widened and face reddened by the rage that was readily to explode any seconds now.

Meanwhile, Jordan sat with both hands folded on her laps. Patiently, she watched the elder Patriarch paced back and forth, hands running through his long and smooth blonde hair.

It took him exactly two minutes before his volcanic rage finally erupted. In his fit rage, Lucius slammed everything that were on his desk to the polished floor and then he roared frustratingly and loudly.

The sound of glasses scattering on the floor throughout the Executive Office.

His secretary, Elene, who had just finished sent an email; the last of her many reports for the day, cried out in surprise when she heard her beloved Boss suddenly roared like a wild beast.

Desperate and concerned for her employer, she quickly went to the door and firmly knocked on it.

"Director, is everything okay?" The door opened slightly. Instead of Lucius, who had his back facing the door, Elene was greeted by the so called bodyguard.

"Mr. Malfoy is having a bit of mental breakdown at the moment. He doesn't wish to see nor does he wish entertains anyone right now."

"I am his secretary! As such, I shall only answer to Mr. Malfoy himself!"

"DO AS SHE SAID!" Lucius roared again, causing Elene to actually filched.

"R-Right away, Sir..." Elene retreated and closed the door quietly.

Right after Elene left, Jordan sighed tiredly. Scratching her jaws, she looked at the still raging Patriarch, and said coolly, "Have you calm down and compose yourself yet?"

Lucius breathed in deeply and he breathed out. "Yes."

"Good." The muggle poured him a half glass of the wine and handed it to him, which he silently thanked her for.

After Lucius tasted the warm alcoholic drink and let it swimming down his throat to his belly, and let out a satisfying sigh, Jordan ushered him to be seated.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to listen to me what I'm about to say. This isn't easy for you or even me, as the matter of fact. We cannot simply jump into a mere conclusion. The pictures that I've taken, they might not look as it seems. Don't forget; appearance can be deceitful."

"That's my wife in an abandoned manor with another man doing Merlin bloody knows what!" Lucius barked furiously. The fury in his eyes had disposed a minute ago, crashed back down in a flesh.

Jordan lifted her hand in the air, stopping him from babbling angry words to her face.

"Regardless, we still need to gather more evidence before you go and confront her about it. And in order for me to do so, I will needing to use your library tonight. Will that be okay?"

Lucius didn't say anything but Jordan took it as a yes. After a few moment of pondering in silence, the two decided to retreat for the night.

Even as she was driving them home at night, Lucius hadn't said anything. Jordan remained focus on the ground. Once or twice, she stole glances to the man sitting at the passenger seat beside her.

Lucius's confidence was scattered. He looked more like a broken man than the previous arrogant confident businessman when he'd found out about his wife's supposedly cheated on him.

' _Even for an arrogant former Death-Eater who had never showed mercy or kindness to anyone below him, losing his wife was actually a big deal_ _for him_ _after all._ _'_ Jordan mused.

Since she first met Lucius at the Auror's Office, she had always thought man like Lucius; arrogant, brash, and prideful... She wouldn't be surprised if Lucius ended up to be one of those men who would gladly threw himself in the arms of women despite being married.

Apparently she was wrong. The man did care about his wife and son.

His family.

Jordan parked the car at the entrance and opened the door. In the middle of unbuckling her seat back, she heard Lucius said very softly, "I shall be retreating to my room for the rest of the night." And then he unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door.

Marina was at the front door, greeted him and took his coat to hang. Jordan watched as Lucius muttered something to the servant, before he headed inside.

When she arrived at the door, Marina greeted her.

"Master Malfoy had just informed me that he will not be joining you for dinner tonight. He also said you are welcome to explore his Library as well as the Study room as you please. Would you like to have your dinner over there?"

Jordan nodded and smiled. "That would be lovely, Marina. Thank you."

* * *

After Jordan had refreshed herself, she went straight to the study room and stayed there for hours, busied herself with books, the Internet, and load of papers.

A couple of soft knocks on the door broke her concentration from her research. Marina came in with a smile, carrying a tray of beef stew, a few loaf of garlic breads and also, a bowl of caramel pudding for dessert.

Thanking her, Jordan decided to have a short break from her research and consumed the meals. Halfway eating her stew, she was unexpectedly greeted with another knocks on the door before it opened.

The sound of a walking stick tapping on the ground followed by footsteps reached to her ears before Jordan turned around and found Lucius stood at the door.

Jordan glanced once at him before resuming with her meal. Clearing his throat, Lucius made his way toward her.

"What have you gotten so far?"

"Not much." Jordan shrugged. "I at least found out about the owner of the Manor, though."

Lucius raised one perfectly eyebrow. "Do tell. "

Jordan handed him a thick file which contained the history of the Manor she visited earlier that day.

"Sir Rocwall Collins. Died in 1978. That manor had been abandoned since then."

But you clearly saw the manor is in good condition, didn't you?" Lucius asked dubiously.

"I know. Which is why, the only conclusion I could came out with has something to do with magic. Whoever the man your wife was meeting today, had to be a wizard."

Jordan could see rage was slowly building up within him again by the way he clenched his teeth and jaws tightened. She was ready to take him down and locked him up this time should he react the same as before.

To her unexpected prediction, Lucius however, managed to control his temper well this time. He breathed in and out very deeply.

"I trust you will get the bottom of this as soon as possible, Miss Smith?"

Jordan shrugged. "Depends. Between protecting your arse and finding information about your wife's infidelity, I hope you realise that you'll be paying me _big_ , Malfoy. More than what had been promised in the contract."

"How much you're asking for is depending whether you do a great job or not. Until then, Miss Smith, you will be paid accordingly to the agreement."

Taking his leave, Lucius left without waiting for the muggle for her come back.

Jordan sighed heavily. Rubbing her tiring eyes, she pushed the leftover meal aside and retrieved the file. Just as she was about to start working on her work again, her mobile phone suddenly rang.

Reaching out for it on the desk, Jordan looked at the screen and suddenly her heart started to beat a bit faster than it should.

"Smith." She answered it, professionally.

"I take it everything went accordingly?"

"It wasn't too bad.. Nor too good either." Jordan sighed. Upon not hearing any comments from the man, she proceeded telling him what had happened.

"I see." Severus commented. "Do you have any proof that might help your support of the man?"

"I'm looking into it. It has to be magic involved. I swear Snape, when I went there, it felt and looked like any other ordinary manor, only abandoned."

"Perhaps there is magic involved. However, as you are nerely a Muggle, and therefore, won't be able to sense if it has been covered by a barrier or spell."

"What do you suggest I do then? Lucius had been ready to march over there and murder the man when he first heard about this news. I am doing my best trying to keep him away from this matter as far as I could until I've gathered enough evidence. The sooner the better."

"Hmm." Snape subconsciously nodded.

Silent and awkward tension started to fill in the air between them as each other was waiting for one another to speak.

To be honest, Severus didn't know what drove him to make a phone call to her before he went to bed early that night.

Severus had been curious about her so called assignment regarding Narcissa, and if he was to be honest with himself, would like to know the progress. He convinced convinced himself that was the sole reason why he was making the phone call instead of just messaging her about it. All the while, ignoring the little devils whispering in his ears saying that he'd missed hearing her voice.

Finally, no longer able to take anymore of the silent pressure, the words that came out of his mouth were something that he had not planned to ask.

"How have you been, Miss Smith?"

Jordan knew instantly what he meant. How was she coping living there alone without her 'family' by her side? Though she had assignments ever now and then, Thomas had made it absolutely sure she would be back home from each assignment; even if it lasts for a day or two. Also, he would always keep in touch with her during the duration of the assignment.

This was perhaps the first time since Jordan became a bodyguard that she was literally all alone to fend herself. No Thomas or Denise to guide her. No Lily to cheer her up like an exciting cheerleader.

No one.

"Miss Smith?" Jordan blinked her eyes a couple of times. Wiping the tear that slipped from her eyes, she coolly responded, "I'm here, Severus. Sorry, my line got cut out suddenly. To answer your question, I'm adapting rather well here, surprisingly. Malfoy seems reasonable and tolerable as far as I'm concerned."

"Lucius is a good man - in his own way. If you can tolerate his wits, temper and sharp tongue, you may able to earn his respect, even if it's a small dose. After all, earning someone respect is better than be hated by them, don't you agree?"

Jordan pondered on his words. "I suppose so."

"Very well, Miss Smith. I'll let you rest for now. " Just as Severus was about to hang up, Jordan quickly interfered.

"W-Wait! I have something to say!"

"Oh?" She could fairly sense his eyebrow was rising as he waited. What was she suppose to say?

Biting her lips, Jordan took a deep breath. "I...Earlier today, before you hung up on me, you called me my name - my _first_ name." She heard him inhaled sharply. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears and wandered if he could hear it as well.

"I..I don't understand what's the problem is, Miss Smith. Isn't it normal for one to be calling your first name?" There was hesitation on his part as he spoke. "Miss Smith, I must take my leave now. I am needed at Thomas's office first thing in the morning so-"

"Could you say my first name from now on?" Jordan didn't know what gotten into her tonight? She mentally scolded herself for acting so irrational. This was Severus Snape, Lily's boyfriend for goodness sake!

At the thoughts of Lily, she snapped from her thoughts. "On second thought, you know what? Forget about what I'd just said! It'll be awkward between us anyway. Goodnight then!"

"Miss Smith-" Jordan hung up.

Severus looked at the front screen of his mobile phone. His mouth was slightly agape.

It couldn't be.. I-It's impossible! She would never... Yet would she? Severus had been surrounded by enough teenage girls to know and (possibly) learnt a thing or two about how their mind worked.

In this case, Miss Smith - Severus still could not wrapped around the idea of saying her first name casually - had wanted him to call her first name from now on. It shouldn't be a problem if it was anyone else, they would merely assumed she was finally opened up and comfortable to be around him.

But Severus Snape was no ordinary man. He was a wizard whose specialised in Dark Arts, feared and hated by many.

Only recently, he had built up enough courage to let someone such as Lily to enter his life and possibly, taken away his heart. However, even so, Severus was still reluctant to let Lily knew him; the real him.

Only Miss Smith knew the real him as he had pondered on her the first night she'd slept over at his condominium. Somehow she managed to warp her head into accepting who he really was while trying not to judge much of him.

It was a puzzling and complicated situation.

Severus sighed loudly, running one hand to his face. His fingers found his lips and he stayed there for a moment.

Lily had kissed him goodbye earlier when he'd dropped her off at her manor. Her kisses were often sweet and playful. Severus had been excited to be kissed by her, of course. But no matter how many times he told himself to stop thinking about the kiss he'd unexpected shared with Smith, he just couldn't!

It was driving the man crazy!

Frustratingly, he threw his mobile phone against the wall, not even caring if he had broken it. Severus pulled the blanket over his head, with a hope that he may be able to sleep.

* * *

 **THE** next few days, Jordan spent her time gathering more information she couldn't get over the Internet. She went interviewing old timers regarding about the manor, and found out that five years ago, there had been someone rumoured to be related to Sir Rocwall Collins who had stayed at the Manor.

The man had known by the public to be an eccentric man. After losing his family by fire, he'd claimed it was the work of dark magic who was responsible for murdering his family!

That interested Jordan enough to convict there was magic involved. Though the old lady was shaking her head and told her not to let her pretty little head believed the foolish rumours floating around the manor too much. Jordan had politely laughed with her, yet her brain was spinning with plans.

On Tuesday morning, Jordan found herself yet once again returning to the said manor after dropping Lucius off at his office and made him promised not to do anything foolish until she got back to him.

The older Patriarch hadn't been too happy to be treated like a damn child but Jordan reminded him he was still under her care, therefore, had agreed to listen to her.

Jordan carefully made her way to the front door of the Manor. One hand on her gun hidden cleverly around her waist, she tried to open the front door.

It opened easily.

Suspicious arose, Jordan took a few careful steps ahead. As she entered, her nose caught the smell of rosemary filled in the air. It was very faint smell. Before she knew it, her world turned completely black.

* * *

 _"Tsk,tsk,tsk..._ How pitiful." A male's voice woken Jordan from the state of unconsciousness. She blinked her eyes few times slowly until reality hit her like a heavy brick. Jordan gotten to her feet immensely - only to be pulled back onto the ground!

Eyes widened, she looked around her surroundings. A pair of black shoes greeted her ground view. Looking up, she met with a fuzzy, bright red haired man. His emerald eyes stared down at her.

Jordan tried to lift her face. When that didn't work, she glared at him.

The man was clearly amused with her reaction. To show her his amusement, he made an air-gesture with one hand and a dagger appeared. Its sharp blade pointed at her, yet Jordan remained strong.

"You have a minute to tell me who sent you, muggle."

Jordan said nothing.

Smirking, the man began to walk around her in circle. "A brave little one aren't you, love?" Then, without mercy, he yanked her hair and shouted loudly in her ears, "Who sent you?!"

Jordan flinched. Still not saying anything, she spat at his face instead, which quickly earned her a backslap by the man.

"Fine! If you won't tell me who it was who'd sent you, then perhaps I'll extract that information from you!" Yanking her hair again, this time, Jordan screamed painfully and tried to fight him when he forced her to look into his eyes, before Jordan felt a deja vu; the same sensation she felt when Severus Snape had erased her explicated memories of their kiss in the car...

 _"Legiliment!"_

It didn't extract him long to gather the information from her.

The man's eyes widened. Pointing one finger at her, he shakily said, "Narcissa's husband sent you."

"A very pissed off husband. But yeah." Jordan answered bitterly.

The man looked troubled. He ran his fingers through his fuzzy hair. Turning to face her again, the malice in his eyes earlier gone completely and was replaced by great concern and fear.

"Listen, I will let you go, okay? But you have to promise me not to let him know about me."

"No chance of doing so. He'll ripped me off my memories eventually if I refuse to tell him."

"I can help you with that!" The man said excitingly clapping his hands.

His happiness was short-lived however when the muggle unexpectedly lunged herself forward at him, and then tackled him to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shoutout to:**

 **Readingaddict24:** Thank you! I am very sorry for not updating this story for quite some time now! Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :D

 **Author's Notes:** Heyya guys! I am very sorry for not updating this story for so long! I'm still alive though, but had a hectic working weeks and finding a new job! I hope you all could forgive me for not updating this story sooner. Without any further due, here's Chapter 16. Enjoy reading! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Kinship**

 **THEY** were both struggling on the floor - man versus woman. Had Jordan not owed a black belt in Jujitsu, a Japanese martial art and method of close combat, she would have already ended up crying and cringing in pain when the man tried keeping her in a headlock.

But Jordan, being the stubborn old girl that she was, would not have any of it. Repeatedly, she punched him on the stomach as hard as she could mustered until he finally released her.

Gasping for air when he finally did release her, Jordan quickly pulled the man and trapped him in an arm-lock, all the while, threatened to break his arm if he resist.

"Stop struggling!" Jordan hissed, tightened the grip. "I'll break your goddamn arm if you don't stop struggling! I swear!"

The man reduced from struggling violently to squirm and breathing heavily. With both of his hands occupied, he didn't have the time to mutter nor cast any spells to defend himself from the wicked woman above him. When all the sudden, he started to grin before chuckling wickedly.

"You're one irritating bloody muggle. Lucius Malfoy sure knows where to find his pet." He cringed painfully when Jordan twisted his arm.

"How did you know his name?"

No answered.

Jordan twisted his arm again. "Answer me!"

The man was just about to open his mouth and speak when something powerful crushed in. There, standing at the entrance of the living room, was Narcissa, with her wand pointed outward to where Jordan had been.

"Honestly, Michael. You couldn't even stand on your own feet against this muggle? What would Lucius thinks?"

Michael sent a dark and sharp glare at her. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth using the back of his hands before he got up to his feet and readjusted his expensive attires.

"You're early. I'd thought you said you'd be here at twelve?"

"It is twelve o'clock, my sweet charming Michael." Narcissa stepped forward. Her wand never left Jordan who was struggling to get up on her toes.

"So you're Lucius new pet." She stated coldly.

" _Excuse me?"_ Jordan stopped rubbing her aching head and looked up at the witch. Her voice grew equally cold. "If being his pet means I have to tolerate his every bullshits and tantrums of finding out his cheating wife's whereabouts, then yes! I am his bloody pet! And you," Jordan took a few steps forward. She then took out something from her pocket. The sound of chains clenching together rang the entire room. "Are under arrest!"

Narcissa raised one perfectly eyebrow at the silver handcuffs attached on both of her hands. The coldness on her face had not yet faded.

"What could you possibly intend to achieve by handcuffing me, you silly girl?"

This time it was Jordan who smirked. "You think I came here unprepared, did you, lady?"

At her unspoken challenge, Narcissa tried to break her hands free from the handcuffs using wordless magic. Instead of breaking the chains, all that came out was an empty poof.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. She tried casting the same spell over and over again but the outcome remained the same. She then tried casting different spells, however, nothing happened.

"Not so smug now, are you?" Blue eyes glared at Jordan before they shifted to Michael.

"Do something!"

Michael snapped out of his thoughts. He was drawing his wand hallway from the inner pocket of his jacket when he stopped - a pair of handguns were pointed at him.

"Don't. Even. Try. Between your wand and my bullet, I'm guessing mine is fasting than you casting any spells as the matter of fact."

Michael narrowed his eyes at her statement. His hands flinched, resisting not to just simply grabbed his wand and cast killing Spell to her even knowing the consequences.

With Narcissa now powerless without her magic, Jordan focused her attention mostly on Michael.

"Answer me these questions: Who are you and what are your relationship with Mrs. Malfoy?"

It was Michael's reaction was a priceless one. He gasped softly. With his mouth opened and turned his head slightly to Narcissa. Jordan noticed their brief exchanged looks, kept her guards up.

"Answer me!"

"Michael is Lucius' distance relative." Narcissa answered. "Twice removed from his maternal side of the family. His family, the Herbert's, originally served as helpmates to our family before their removal due to a certain circumstance."

Michael shivered when she subtly mentioned the reason of his family's removal.

Narcissa turned to Jordan. With her chin held up high in confidence, she said, "I do not know why Lucius sent you here but I assure you nothing happened between Michael and I. Now Muggle, it is in your best interest if you leave now."

Jordan shook her head. "Not happening. I have my strict orders from Mr. Malfoy to find your whereabouts and bring you back to him alive and one piece."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, dearie." A minute of distraction and carelessness was all that he need to reach out for his wand. _"Stupefy!"_

Just when Narcissa and Michael thought they had her stunned, they were in for a great surprise when there was an invisible shield appeared around the muggle. The stunning Spell bounced off.

" _Impossible!"_ Narcissa nearly shrilled.

"H-How did you..."

"You don't think I came to war unprepared, did you? _Tsk tsk._ " Jordan shook her head in pity. Truth be told, Jordan hadn't expect to receive any form of helps or gifts early this morning.

When she had woken up, there was an Owl tapping on her bedroom window, carried a small box on its had opened the box, and found several items inside. One of them was a beautiful black long sleeves Rose embroidered Chiffon blouse carefully wrapped by an invisible plastic, and a pair of silver handcuff.

A short note was carefully written by the sender was left on top of everything else:

 _To Miss Smith,_

 _I've cast a Shield Charm onto the blouse. It will protects you from being stunned at the very least, with an exceptional of any of the three Killing Curses. I'd encourage you to use it as often as possible. As for the handcuffs, it will disallows the user to cast any spell for as long as they remained attached to it. The rest of the items have descriptions that are clearly written on each of them. I do hope you will find these items useful in your mission._

 _All the best._

 _Severus Snape._

Jordan had remained speechless for the rest of the morning. She hadn't talked to the man ever since that night she had embarrassingly told him to call her by her first name!

Shaking her head, Jordan remained focus on the current scene. The blow from the Stunning Spell, thought it bounced off, still affected her a little bit. Jordan staggered on her feet, swaying a bit before she regained enough of her composure.

Michael made a hand gesture with his wand and summoned another spell. Again, the Shield Charm did its wonder by deflecting the attack. Taking the chance, Jordan opened fire bullets at him, causing the wizard to cast the Shield Charm upon himself.

For a while, those two engaged in a fierce battle up until Michael grew frustrated not be able to land a single spell on the Muggle, that he decided to take matters to his own hands.

Narcissa, who has been quietly observing the situation, sharply turned her head at him. "Michael, what do you think you're doing?"

"Finishing what I should have done earlier before you came, Cissy dearest!"

Lifting both hand in the air, Michael shouted loud and clear, _"Crucio!"_

Eyes widened at the familiar spells she'd learned during on of her Magical Studies she conducted with Severus a couple of months ago, Jordan dashed straight toward the front door, with the deadly spell chased closely behind her, she dived behind the hard concreted walls surrounded the manor at the very last minute.

The Cruciatus Curse hit the unfortunate tree opposite the manor, scattered it to pieces.

Jordan gasped, as she uncovered her head protectively from the curse's effects. Knowing it wasn't safe for her to be here any longer, least she wanted to get another hit by the deadly curse, Jordan broke for a sprint from the manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Narcissa approached Michael who was standing at the front door, with the handcuffs still attached around her wrists. She watched as he observed the foolish muggle sprinted away from the place. The rage in his face was no longer visible and he'd calmed down for a bit.

"What now?" Michael asked, quietly.

Narcissa inhaled deeply before she said, "We'll go for Plan B."

"You're going to let her get away after what'd just happened? Lucius will know for sure!"

"Yes, well... He has every _rights_ to know about it." She lifted her chin and looked at him straight in the eyes. "After all that I've done to him since the war ended, he deserves to know about it."

Michael massaged his aching forehead and then he shrugged. "Whatever you say, Cissy."

"I want _you_ to be there when I tell him, as my witness."

Immediately after she said that, his face turned paled. "No,no,no,no! Absolutely not!"

Narcissa sighed. "Michael..."

"You of all the people... I'd thought _you_ of all the people would understand how I feel toward him, Cissy!"

"He has changed ever since the war ended. The muggle is the proof that he has! Do you think Lucius would hired a muggle bodyguard to do his biddings for him? He'd rather die!"

Michael sighed heavily, running his fingers through his thick fuzzy bright red hair.

"Also, you should consider telling people your real name next time." Narcissa stated calmly. "Michael Herbert is a poor and distasteful choice of pseudonym, _Tarrant._ "

Tarrant lowered his head and stared at the floor, pouting. He really did not wished to be involved with the Malfoy's family affairs! However, his lovely Cissy had always managed to find a way to find him each and every time, no matter where he'd gone off to.

Sighed deeply again, Tarrant gestured for Narcissa to come back in before he closed the front door.

* * *

Jordan opened the driver's door of the black Mercedes-Benz she had parked far away from the manor, before she got in. Checking herself on the rear mirror, she was quite surprised to see her face wasn't as bad as she had previously thought when the damn wizard had threw a punch at her.

Reaching on for her bag she kept hidden under the driver's seat, Jordan took out a small rounded container and applied the salve to her bruised face. It was yet, amongst the many things Severus had kindly and generously supplied for her; a special salve he had personally created to heal all sort of wounds.

As she applied the salve, Jordan couldn't help but to wonder why would Severus sent her these helps in the first place? Did he think she was really that helpless to carry out the mission?

Of course not. This is Severus Snape, remember? He may act obnoxious at times, but he'd never looked down on the missions she'd been carried over the past years. No. This must be something else...

Before Jordan could think even further, her hand-phone started to vibrate wildly in her jeans' pocket.

Malfoy.

"Hello? Yes. I'm just about to head toward you. Hilton's? Okay. Be right there." She hung up the call and prepared to leave the place.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Jordan arrived at the entrance of the Hilton's Hotel where Lucius was already waiting for her. Prior to him entering the car, Lucius raised an eyebrow at Jordan's now healing bruised yet slightly dirtied face.

Jordan winched at her own appearance. "Had a long day. So where to, Boss?"

The Malfoy's Patriarch cleared his throat before telling her to return to his office.

The whole journey to the office went by in an awkward silence. Jordan concentrated on the road while Lucius simply watched her. She knew he'd wanted to ask her what happened but had decided to wait until they got to his office.

The waiting part was clearly made him impatient, Jordan could clearly tell.

When they finally arrived at the Malfoy's Building, Jordan parked the car at its usual spot, and then she unbuckled her seatbelt before making her way to the back passenger's seat to open the door for Lucius.

Lucius immediately handed her his bag before making his way toward the entrance door of his Muggle's office building.

Once they both entered his office (His personal assistant, Elene, still giving Jordan a sharp dirty look ever since the first day she became the Director's bodyguard), Lucius didn't wait for long before he went straight to business.

"Enlightened me, Miss Smith." He poured a glass of whisky for himself.

Jordan internally groaned. "When I got there..."

And so she'd told him everything, excluding the little details about how Severus had provided her the blouse with Shield Charm that she was wearing.

For a longest time, Lucius stayed quiet. The half-empty small glass on his left hand remained untouched. Jordan waited and prepared for any outburst coming from the man.

Any seconds now he would act like a mad man and she would have to find a way to calm him down without involving his secretary or the security guards. When a minute passed by and Lucius still didn't burst out in anger, Jordan's worried increased.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

As if he was in rudely interrupted in his deep thoughts, or maybe he was, Lucius lifted his chin and meet with her worried face.

"Yes, yes." He put down the glass carefully on the table and proceeded by massaging his aching forehead. "So Narcissa is meeting with the man."

Something about his cold voice filled with a hint of jealousy had made Jordan to keep her guards up.

"There's something else I fear you need to know about, Miss Smith; I do _not_ have any relatives with the name Herbert." His icy cold grey eyes glared dangerously at her.

"Your own estranged wife was the one who'd told me."

"Well, I'm telling you now that I do not have any relatives with the name of Herbert whatsoever!" Lucius' hands landed flat and hard on the table as he deliberately got up from his seat.

Then with a raw and deep, and thick voice, he commended, "Bring my wife back to me, Smith. The sooner the better. I do not want her to be manipulated even further by that scam bastard!"

Jordan mutely nodded.

* * *

After a couple of moment having forced to endure more of Lucius' verbally abused words about the poor sod who scamming on his wife, Jordan left his office, feeling more fatigued than she'd ever been.

Sighed, she lent her back against the door to take a long deep breath, all the while trying her best to ignore the sharp jealousy glare Elene was giving her.

Damn! How did her life got turned up side down from being a mere bodyguard for the Antolia's Heiress to this? Massaging her aching jaws, Jordan was about to leave and grabbed a coffee at the cafeteria downstairs when her phone vibrated yet again.

It was an Instant Message.

Opening the Inbox, she silently read the message while trying to calm down her rapidly beating heartbeat.

" _Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes. Severus Snape."_

Hurriedly, Jordan exited the Inbox and thrust her phone back into her jeans and quickly making her way downstairs.

* * *

Ten minutes passed by, there was still no sign of the former Potion Master. Jordan sipped her cup of coffee she had brought at the cafeteria on the way, and wondered why would Severus Snape wanted to see her in the first place? Wait, was he allowed to see her? Would Lucius knows? Many thoughts running through her mind at that moment when it stopped by a single gesture of a hand tapping on her shoulder, coming from her left.

Turning around, she scowled at the tall handsome stranger, in his late thirties, wearing a business suit.

"Miss Smith."

Jordan nearly slipped her cup of coffee at the familiar sound of his voice! Eyes widened, she turned her body fully at him and gasped softly.

"Severus?!"

The man stood before her looked anything but the former Potion Master! This man was tall, slightly younger, with freshly cleaned and shaved chin and sandalwood cologne emitted from him. The only thing that Jordan was familiarised with now that she took a good look at him was his eyes; dark black eyes that often penetrated people with his stare.

"It is you!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Yes, yes." His eyes kept on looking at his surrounding. Though the Polyjuice Potion worked its wonder, he still felt conscious if Lucius was to caught him in the act.

The former Death-Eater and himself had not seen each other long enough to be called best of friends since the Wizarding War had ended. Severus knew what Lucius had done in the end was all for the sake of his family. However, he couldn't help but to think the older man held some sort of a grudge against him for being the Dark Lord's favourite Death-Eater during his reign.

"What brought you here? Wait, are you suppose to be in here?" Without another word, Severus pulled the muggle by the arm and headed toward a small coffee shop across the building.

Once arrived, he urged her to sit down and called a waiter. The waiter took their drinks and left them alone. Jordan kept her eyes at Severus sternly with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Severus arched an eyebrow but made no come back. Instead, he leaned forward, as if telling her a deep secret, and whispered quietly, "Mr. Antolia had asked me to keep watchful eyes on you."

Before Jordan could burst out in anger, Snape stopped her by grabbing her arm slightly forcefully. "Before you do or say something regretful, the reason why Mr. Thomas had wanted me to help you out with this mission is because you are need immediately."

Instantly, Jordan's face changed from fumed to deadly serious.

"What happened?" She asked rather coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you until your mission is accomplished, Miss I shall let you know that it nothing big."

The waiter showed up and delivered their orders. Severus thanked him and sipped on his Earl Grey tea. He then cleared his throat and asked, "Do you still have the whistle that I've given you back at the hospital?"

Jordan nodded and pulled it out from around her neck. She had tied it with an adjustable string.

Severus nodded in approval. "Excellent. I've already informed you the usage of it, did I not?"

"Yes. You did. However I haven't got to the point of using it yet." Her eyes suddenly widened up. "By the way, thank you for the gifts. They've been quite helpful."

"Not at all." He quickly sipped on his tea and looked away.

For a moment, the former Potion Master and the bodyguard quietly exchanged words as they finished their drinks and then parted ways.

* * *

 **JORDAN** walked out of the lift and was about to make her way to the Director's door when all the sudden, she stopped. Her ears caught on something; an unusual sound that was not supposed to be there. Her eyes went to Elene who was busily typing loudly on the keyboard.

"What was that?" Jordan asked suspiciously.

Elene stopped typing. "What?"

The sound that she had heard getting louder. And then suddenly, the sound stopped and something clicked.

"GET DOWN!" Jordan sprinted toward her like a madwoman.

Before the latter could even protest,their bodies crashed on the hard polished floor. Jordan covered Elene's body with her own, just as half of the room exploded with searing white light.


End file.
